Secrets
by himawarixxsandz
Summary: I won't tell if you won't. First in AU series.
1. Teaser

Fai Fluorite's life was utterly perfect.

He was in the country's most elite university, Akamizu University, and he was their highest music major student.

His fingers were nationally renown for the way they danced over a violin's strings.

He, his lover, and his twin brother ruled the campus.

The teachers even obeyed him.

Fai Fluorite had a perfect future set for him.

Fai Fluorite was enjoying his perfect present.

Fai Fluorite was trying to forget his dark past.

* * *

Kurogane You-ou's life was fine the way it was.

He was the top leading marshal artist in the country, and everyone in his high school cowered at the simple mention of his name.

Not in fear, of course. Just healthy respect.

The girls threw themselves at his feet, and the boys stood as straight as if he was a general in an army when he passed them.

Kurogane You-ou needed a challenge.

Kurogane You-ou was heading to Akamizu University.


	2. Akamizu

Chapter One: Akamizu

The leaves that'd fallen off the trees—either from the gusty autumn wind, or simply because they weren't able to hold their own any longer—crunched beneath Fai's white Emporio Armani's. He shifted the sleek black Bally strap higher on his shoulder, so that the weight of the books inside wouldn't bring to the ground. Once he was inside the Dining Hall, he could forget about dropping his bag.

He wind rustled his flawless fair hair, and brought the soft pink pooling into his pale cheeks. He smiled to himself knowingly. The crowds would surround him the minute he stepped into that bustling hall. It'd already been hectic yesterday, and that was only checking in to their dorms. Three-quarters of the student body didn't even use the student dormitories, and therefore, three-quarters of the university hadn't seen him yet.

Fai heard a soft _ping_ from his back pocket. He dug out his Sony Ericsson—XPERIA XI of course; the model had been delayed until next year, but he was _Fai Fluorite_ for God's sakes. He opened the message.

_Where r u? Bunch of legacies for freshman this year. All of them checking in. Care to give the frosh an introduction? A got here ages ago—looking for you. Hurry up, will you?_

_--Y_

Fai typed back a quick response, easing his twin's queries, and slid the phone back into its place in the pocket of his immaculate dark jeans. He only let the smile on his face play wider and continued strolling at an uncaring leisurely pace toward the brick buildings. Even a text from his brother wouldn't convince him to do anything differently. There was only one person Fai would change for. And not even drastically at that.

He shook his head to himself slightly and sighed. No. None of that. This was his junior year. He'd be graduating next year, and he was still working on narrowing down the job offerings he was already being made to a number with less than four digits. Everyone wanted him. He had nothing to worry about. His life would be perfection. He would be happy. Yuui would be happy. Ashura would be happy. And that would be—

"Move, idiot!" The command could've as well been taken as a warning, but either way, it was shouted and it was harsh. _And _the last part was an insult. Fai's eyebrows disappeared well into his perfectly airy bangs as he swiveled out of the way, but not quite in time to avoid getting rammed in by something enormous, muscled, and rather irate.

"Shit." The low voice grumbled, steadying himself—as it was so very obviously a man. He'd practically landed on top of Fai—something that in itself was enough for capital punishment at Akamizu University—and his backpack had entangled itself with Fai's messenger bag.

"Pardon me," Fai said quietly, righting himself onto one knee. The stranger's full head of needle-like black hair was facing straight at Fai's face, as the unknown man leaned down to gather their books. When the man looked up at Fai, Fai found himself staring at a crimson redder than the university's colors. His skin was rather tan for living in such a cold region….was he new? He couldn't have been any younger than a junior—same as Fai himself, unless this man was here for the physical arts that Akamizu excelled in. Then this man could be anywhere from a freshman to a senior to even a professor.

His features were the kind Fai was unused to seeing—so blatantly masculine. Fai's light blue eyes were more accustomed to seeing delicate faces—like Ashura's, or Kamui's and Subaru's. "I'm sorry," Fai apologized, snapping back to life. He hoisted the strap over his shoulder again. "I didn't see you. There aren't many people that don't see me." He smiled. "Do I blend in with the surroundings too much?"

The man narrowed his red eyes. "Are you trying to be funny? I was just in a fucking hurry. This place is freaking huge."

"Are you new, then? I haven't seen you around. I've been here for a while." Fai leaned to one side, knowing that he was torturing his audience that awaited him in the Hall.

"I'm freshman and I'm registered in the martial arts department," the man growled. "So if you try anything weird, I'll kick your ass."

"And your name?" Fai's smile hadn't left his face—it usually never did.

"Kurogane. You-ou."

Fai grinned mischievously. "Kuro-rin, then, right?"

"Damn right it ISN'T!" Kurogane roared, his arms suddenly thrown into the air, flailing like a mad bird. "It's fucking Kurogane! Who the hell are YOU, anyway?!"

"Fai Fluorite," he responded with an innocent smile—this was what he lived for, seeing first the surprise on their faces, then the realization and remembrance, and then of course, the apology.

Kurogane just stared. "Yeah. All right. Look, where's the freshman dorm registration shit? I couldn't get here yesterday so I have to get into some stupid late sign-up form or whatever."

Fai blinked. "Oh. Oh. It's….east campus." His finger pointed faintly toward the administration building. Did this man live beneath a rock? Not with that skin, apparently, but really. Three-year-olds had heard of Fai.

Kurogane didn't even nod. He simply swung around Fai and began sprinting at an abnormal speed for the tall brick building that Fai had just located on the other side of the grounds.

The music major watched him go with a blank expression. He blinked again and then headed the opposite direction. Toward the Hall.

* * *

The Dining Hall, or the Main Hall, or the Gathering Hall, or any kind of hall that suited your taste, was a cavernous brick room with antique tables and armchairs scattered everywhere. A fireplace took up one of the five walls that made up the room. Only upperclassmen were allowed in the Hall, but Fai had spent time here since his second week, freshman year.

It wasn't really a rule that only juniors and seniors were let in….it was more social standing. Legacies were let in from the first day they arrived on campus. Average students, or scholarship students were allowed when they reached the appropriate year. Fai, of course, was just too famous to not have been let in.

The walls were filled with paintings of successful Akamizu alumni and professors. They were also a few portraits of literary and athletic icons—the degrees the university had earned and more.

At the far left of the Hall, a ways from the fireplace, there was a small gathering of armchairs around a neat, little mahogany table. Those eight armchairs were only ever occupied by eight people. Only eight immensely sacred derrieres could ever touch those cushions. Six young men, one young woman, one girl.

When Fai entered the Hall—and all eyes fell upon him—only six of those places were filled. There was Amaterasu looking haughtier than ever, and just as beautiful—her long hair draping over the Burberry coat. Beside her, sitting primly and adorably, was her sister, little Tomoyo—the prodigy in fashion design; she'd skipped three grades—wearing her own newest designs.

There were the dark-haired twins, sitting side by side. Subaru looking mournfully ethereal, staring sadly at the empty chair on his other side, his long Hugo Boss sleeved arms draping on the armrests. Kamui looked as bored as always, staring at his Rolex, as though it'd make time move faster.

And there was Fai's own twin, the mirror image of himself, smiling serenely up at him, the charcoal shirt making him appear paler than ever. And last, but never least, was Ashura, with his Versace-d arm touching the back of Fai's chair. Ashura's dark eyes were more luminescent than they'd ever seemed before, as Fai took his seat and leaned back, reveling in the way Ashura's fingers played over his hand.

"It's about time," Amaterasu said sternly. "Where were you?"

Fai took his time in answering, leaning in to Ashura and kissing him long and slow, almost savoring the fact that all eyes were on them. "I had a little trouble," Fai said brightly, once his mouth wasn't occupied.

"Doing what?" Yuui laughed. "The crowds part for you like the Red Sea."

Fai grinned. "Really?" He glanced at Subaru. "How's Seishiro? Has he settled in to orchestra life yet? He's the new conductor, after all. How are his charges?"

Subaru looked up vaguely. "He's fine."

"We have a new spot it seems," Ashura said, nodding at the chair that only last year had been Seishiro Sakurazuka, and after a turmoil-filled year of rumors, secrets, plenty of text messaging, and quite a few DUIs, Subaru and Seishiro had finally been able to get with the other. Just before the latter graduated, of course.

"It does, doesn't it?" Tomoyo chirped. "Are we going to induct someone new? Or are our numbers just going to go down one this year?"

All six looked at Fai. He smiled. "We'll have to wait and see, I suppose."

They all did their own renditions of a shrug and reverted to usual talk about upcoming classes the next day, new professors, retiring professors, freshmen, and legacies. Fai was about to settle back in his chair and check the next fifty text messages he'd received in the last hour, when Ashura gestured with his head to the hall.

None of the others in the group looked up. The other students in the room didn't even look up, as the two men ghosted through the crowd and through the doors.

Ashura led Fai to a corner just before the start of the classrooms. The senior surveyed Fai with concerned eyes. "Did you tell them? Did they find out?"

Fai smiled. "Of course not. Yuui should've already told you. They searched the place a few times, and found nothing. What was there to find?" His smile weakened. "What could they've possibly…."

Ashura's fingers touched Fai's cheek. "Did you persist, or did you just let them give the case up?"

Fai's eyes flashed angrily, but his smile remained plastered across his face. "There's no reason to continue it. It's bad for my future and for Akamizu's reputation. The past is the past. I didn't hear anything about Subaru pressing charges; why should I?"

The eyebrows gathered at in the middle on Ashura's forehead—a look of utter pleading and slightly deadly seriousness. "That was once for Subaru. How many times was it—"

"Stop," Fai hissed. "Yuui isn't going on about it and neither should you. He's my brother, so—"

"I love you." Ashura's hand wrapped around his wrist, bringing Fai's hand to the older man's own cheek. "Fai."

Fai let his fingers gently press into the skin of Ashura's face, covering the lips with his palm; he could feel Ashura's warm breath fog against the inside of his hand. Ashura's eyes closed. "It's a new year," Fai begged. "I'm going to forget about it. What are you going to do?"

Ashura didn't respond. He merely looked at Fai. Fai decided to try a different tactic. "The first….times were years ago. I don't even remember it. You shouldn't either. You weren't even there."

Ashura still didn't say anything. His eyes were slightly disappointed. Fai had to fall back on his last resort now. If this one didn't do it, Fai would just have to get a better plan book. "I shouldn't have told you, should I? I knew you wouldn't understand."

It worked. Ashura's eyes snapped open wide, and he sighed. "Fine. But you have to promise me—"

"I can't promise," Fai cut him off. "But I'll think about it."

Ashura shook his head. "With you….that's the best anyone's going to get, isn't it?" Fai flashed him a quick smile.

* * *

It was well past ten at night when Fai was able to return to his dorm….only to find it possessing a new occupant. And another bed. And plenty of clothes strewn about the room that'd been empty up until now. He had a roommate?

Fai stepped over the random various articles of clothing, silently noting that whoever was his new roommate must not only be a very tall person, but a very athletic person. He'd guess that his roommate was either going to be a wrestler or a martial artist.

A martial artist….could it….?

Apparently, yes it could.

Kurogane was sprawled on the couch, a bottle of beer in one hand and a book of the campus grounds in another, his eyes latched onto the television where a karate match was playing. Fai pulled on the biggest grin he could, and stepped promptly between those scarlet eyes and the television screen.

The freshman scrambled up. "What the fuck?"

"What the fuck am I doing here or what the fuck am I doing in front of the TV?" Fai asked sweetly. "Or is it both, Kuro-pii?"

"It's effing Kurogane, and yeah, both would be great," he muttered irritably. "Are you my shitting roommate?"

"That would be me. How smart of you. As for the television….I'm just here to make sure you know that if it's cable, then you're paying for it." Fai's smile widened. "I don't watch TV."

"Do you live under a rock?"

"I could ask the same about you, Kuro-chan." Fai dropped his bag onto one of the kitchen chairs and stripped off his sweater. "Although living beneath a rock might require a bit more organization with your belongings for lack of space—something you don't seem to possess."

Kurogane looked at his clothes and snorted. "I couldn't find something, alright? I'll clean it up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, classes start, dear Kuro-wan," Fai called from his room. "And Akamizu professors don't give you the first week off from homework. But if you'd rather fail, that's fine."

There wasn't any response. Fai smiled to himself, looking out the window. He could see his own beautiful and perfect reflection. His blue eyes narrowed suddenly. What was that…?

Abruptly, there was another face above his own. A face he'd tried so hard to forget, but it forever loomed behind him—above him, beside him. Fai nearly fell to the floor at the image. He blinked, and then the face was gone. His chest heaved from a shuddering breath. It was just his mind. He was safe. He was fine.

He was nowhere near that place. He was at Akamizu University. The most prestigiously elite university in the entire country. The university only the best of the best in the literary, physical, and technological arts could attend. He was the finest violin player Akamizu had seen in years, and everyone in the world wanted him for their orchestra. He was fine. He was safe.

At least, he hoped he was.

* * *

_A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Awful? Terrible? OOC? HIDEOUSLY OOC? _

_I changed some parts, since....well it's AU. Fai and Yuui are switched around---so the Yuui we know is Fai, and the real dead Fai is Yuui, and obviously not dead. Kurogane's Kurogane and yeah. This might turn into a series, since there's more than just one plotline. There's the Kurogane/Fai/Ashura and then there's the whole Fai/past/mystery thing. And for those of you who might like/read Gossip Girl--which I love, both the books and the TV series--I'm going to be trying that elite, Upper East Side writing style, what with the text messaging, the first letter of names, and the designer brands to describe clothing. (Google Images is my best friend). Anyway, review and tell me if you think I should....continue. Well, I'll continue anyway, but I'd still like feedback. It's my first AU, after all. For TRC, anyway. _


	3. Hold

Chapter Two: Hold

Fai awoke to the familiar _pings_ of his cell phone. He opened his eyes and tried to blink, before realizing that it was rather difficult to do so since his face was on his pillow. He flipped onto his back and reached blindly for the phone. He flipped it open and tried to read the array of text messages through his bleary eyes.

_Coffee in the Hall at 8. Hikaru-sensei wants 2 go over a duet that she wants us 2 play at the Thanksgiving Gala. I'll murder someone if it's Bach._

_--A_

_Shunken-sensei sent me a 5 paged accompaniment 2 ur first quarter solo piece. U have major explaining 2 do._

_--Y_

_I have new outfits 4 u and Y! Meet me at the usual classroom in the east building after lunch or b4 Hexagon?_

_--T_

_Hexagon 2nite at 9. Cars r coming at 8:30. I have another 10 filed emails requesting u 4 the northern orchestras. U have 2 sort them out with me by next Tuesday._

_--K_

_Did K tell u about Hexagon? Meet me after classes in the sunroom behind the Hall._

_--A_

_F, we need 2 talk about the Thing. 5 minutes b4 lunch?_

_--S_

Fai rubbed his eyes and sat up straighter in bed. He pushed the covers down to his waist—the frigid air rushed up at him from all sides of him that weren't covered with the goose-feather comforter. He texted them all back as adequately as he could. He dreaded talking with Subaru. The Thing was something all of them should be trying their best to forget, not drudging it up over and over repeatedly.

He glanced at his digital clock. He had about an hour before he had to meet Amaterasu in the Hall for their morning coffee. If he was lucky, Music Theory—the class he had before lunch break—would run late and he wouldn't have time to talk to Subaru. Unfortunately for him, Music Theory was one of the classes whose professor was obsessed about punctuality and ran life by the millisecond.

Fai sighed, picking up a pair of clothes that hung over the foot of his bed and walked to the bathroom. He locked the door and let the water run until the mirrors were completely fogged and the steam was visible. He carelessly tossed the Stone Island jacket, black shirt and jeans over the sink and stripped off his pajamas, revealing the body that every person—student or professor, man or woman—on campus dreamed about being with.

He was very careful whenever he was in the shower. He never focused on the silver taps on the shower walls or the shower head itself. If he could, he closed his eyes the entire time he was in those stonewalls. They'd had to call an ambulance the last time he'd stared at his reflection in that silver showerhead for too long—that was how it'd all started, wasn't it?

He was just stepping out of the shower when the insistent banging began. It sounded like fists hammering on the bathroom door—which, it most likely was. "Yes, Kuro-rinta?" Fai called smoothly, toweling his hair.

"You've been there for half an hour, Fluorite! Get the hell out! 'M gonna be fucking late for class!"

Fai raised an eyebrow at his reflection. This was a first. Normally his roommate would either be stuttering and kissing the ground he walked on, or completely silent and probably would've let Fai park a steamroller near their bedside table. Instead, Kurogane was screaming at the top of his lungs for Fai to remove himself from the bathroom—it'd only been half an hour. Fai took at least four times that amount.

"Of course you won't be late, Kuro-chan," Fai sang back. He heard a loud thump and a frustrated stream of obscenities, and the violinist could only laugh to himself. He finished drying himself, pulled on his clothes and unlocked the door.

For the second time since they'd met, Fai found himself once again pinned to the ground, underneath Kurogane's massive body. "You know, Kuro-rin, if this was what you wanted you could've just said so. But I do have a boyfriend, you know."

Kurogane scrambled to his feet, blushing supremely. "Fuck, you're gay? And what do you mean if this was what I wanted? I was trying to ram the door open and you just fucking unlock it."

"Yes, I suppose I am, and I don't think the dorm adviser will take kindly to broken doors, so waiting for me to unlock it would be the smarter idea." Fai patted his roommate brightly on the shoulder and breezed past him.

Fai smiled to himself, as he could practically hear Kurogane's eye twitching in the background. The musician picked up his bag, slung it over his shoulder and took the route around the kitchen as to avoid being maimed in anyway—freshman or not, he _was_ a marshal artist, after all. And it seemed like, where Fai's mere name got him clothes and technology that wouldn't be released until five years later for free, it wouldn't even get him out of a snapped neck in a situation where it concerned Kurogane.

* * *

At Akamizu, there was no such thing as a cafeteria or a mess hall. However, there was a small series of cafes beside the Hall that served coffee and biscotti and maybe muffins for breakfast, and paninis and soup for lunch—and a few of these cafes were open twenty-four/seven for those poor students who were forced to pull all-nighters with a laptop, eight textbooks, and a foot-high pile of brownies.

Indigo was the café that Amaterasu and Fai had always gotten and still go their traditional morning coffee from. Fai—being Fai—ate half a biscotti at best on good days, but there were no carbs for Amaterasu, as she had to look immaculate in her concert/gala/benefit dresses.

And today was no different. Amaterasu waved one hand in greeting when Fai arrived at the Hall, taking his seat in the small sacred eight-armchair cluster. They were usually the only ones their in the morning. A few sophomores had bid Fai good morning as he walked in, but otherwise than that everyone stayed clear of him. There was only so many times you were allowed to penetrate the Holy Bubble of Greatness that surrounded these eight—now seven—students.

"Do you have a roommate this year?" Fai asked the cellist, as she handed him the steaming Styrofoam cup of coffee.

She spread out the sheets of music on the little mahogany table and grimaced at him. "No, of course not. The people in the administrative office know that I always need to have my own room. Why, do you?"

"I do, actually." Fai sipped the hot liquid and then winced. It scalded his tongue. He set it down on the table.

Amaterasu snorted, adjusting her UGG-gloved hands and taking a small sip of her own coffee. "And? Who is he?"

"Kurogane You-ou," Fai said with relish, leaning forward to survey the piece Hikaru-sensei had apparently given them. "Freshman martial artist. Isn't this that Shostakovich waltz?"

"An athlete?" She seemed amused by this. "Your roommate this year is an athlete freshman? And yes, it is. Hikaru nearly made us do the Bach Double. _Again._"

"I like the Bach Double," Fai commented vaguely. He picked up one of the sheets of music. "Who transposed the second violin into cello?"

"I asked Yuui to. Speaking of which, he's angry that you picked a seven-minute piece for your first quarter solo. You know that the accompaniment is five pages for him?"

"La Folia is just variations of the same theme," he waved the matter away airily. "And he knows the song."

Amaterasu shrugged. "So what do you think, then? You've played this waltz before, right? It's only two pages."

"Fair enough. Tell Hikaru that I can do it—not that she ever expects anything less." Fai smiled, smoothing out the music sheets into his binder, and tucking it into his Bally.

"Of course she wouldn't," Amaterasu rolled her eyes. "You're Fai Fluorite. You'll murder this waltz—and send it to hell and back. Shostakovich should be cheering in his grave because it gets to be played by you."

"Awfully talkative today, aren't we?" There was a flurry of bells and Amaterasu extracted a Blackberry Pearl from her purse. She glanced at it briefly and then placed it back into the depths of her Bergdorf satchel.

"Tomoyo wants to borrow me for a fitting," she said, standing up. "Wednesday after lunch—rehearsal in east hall B at two." She held her dark hair in one hand and slipped into her signature Burberry coat with the other. "Hexagon at nine, don't forget. Kamui will kill you, if you do."

"I know the drill." Fai smiled, waving to her indifferently. She gave him a parting nod and click-clacked expertly out of the Hall on Jimmy Choo boots that went up to her black legging-ed knees.

He stood up not long after she left. He had his own classes to attend to.

As always, there wasn't much for Fai to pay attention to or work on during his morning classes—which were the standard ones for music majors. The ones that he actually thought worthwhile all took place after lunch…more towards the evening. His phone pinged more than five times in each class, and there had yet to be a professor that dared reprimand him.

He saw his brother a few times in between classes—Yuui was giving him the evil-eye for the five-page deal—but besides that, Fai usually didn't come into contact with any of the sacred seven until after lunch….or sometimes not even until the evening.

With a sigh, Fai headed down to the class Subaru was finishing up with at the moment. He'd said he would talk about it—he hadn't said anything about doing anything about it. No matter what they appeared like, Fai was thrice as strong as Subaru, and he wouldn't be persuaded into or out of anything without his consent.

Subaru was waiting in the empty classroom, sitting on the desk, twirling a pen in his hand. Fai dropped his bag on one of the chairs and faced the trumpeter. "What?" he said, attempting to contain the irritation in his voice.

Anxious dark eyes met hesitant blue ones. "We have to talk about it. Why don't you want to—"

"No," Fai said quickly. Why did it seem like everyone had to keep bringing it up? He didn't even want to hear the beginnings of it. He had to learn to forget it now, or he never would.

"You have to listen to me," Subaru whispered urgently, leaning in toward him. "We don't know where he is. The police aren't our enemies, Fai. For once in the time that I've known you, will you please just—"

"What good will the police _do_?" Fai covered his eyes with a hand, and threw his head back against the wall. "Do you hear yourself? We might be the elite, but so is he. It's our word against his."

Subaru came in so closely up to Fai, that Fai could see every grey fleck in the other young man's black eyes. "But we have evidence." Subaru's eyebrows went up in significance.

Fai's eyes widened in shock. He backed away—scrambled away. His head shook back and forth—'no'. He could feel his breathing escalate; he could feel it pick up speed and his chest heaved faster. "No. No. This is ridiculous. How….no….you can't…."

Now Subaru's tone was pleading. "Please, Fai. I need this. I want him done. Can't you just think of what it'd be like if we didn't have to—"

"How would you fucking _know_?" Fai murmured dangerously. "You aren't the one that has to….has to go through life with _that_!"

"What do you mean with 'that'? With what, Fai? Is there something you haven't told us? Because that's what Kamui and I think! The same thing happened to you and me. Equal. I was there so I would know." It was a rare occasion that Subaru actually snarled.

Fai stared. He shook his head to himself. "Okay. This is….this is just ridiculous. I'm done with this. I need to meet Tomoyo. I'll see you tonight….and just….just forget about it, Subaru. I'm not doing it."

As Fai exited the room, he heard Subaru's voice call out to him, "Ashura wants you to do it, you know. He agrees with this. They all do."

Fai closed his eyes and willed those words out of his head.

* * *

As promised, he began the long walk to the other side of campus for his finishing classes and for Tomoyo's new designs. Yuui was already there, his thumbs flying over the keyboard of his Samsung. He looked up at his twin. "There you are. Why did you choose La Folia of all pieces for your solo? We've got our work cut out for us as it is. Or at least, we mortal beings do."

Had this been anyone else saying something like that, Fai would've laughed it off. But this was his brother. "Amusing. I chose it because I did. And I know that accompaniment isn't going to take you any more than an hour to work out."

"Fine," Yuui tucked his phone into his back pocket and looked around the corner. "Where _is_ she? She always screams at us for being late and the one time we aren't, she's the one that's—"

The brothers glanced at each other. Fai tilted his head. "That sounds sort of like—" He turned. "Oh. God."

Tomoyo was skipping towards them, her skirts flying behind her, and her hair trailing like silky black cloud. Coming up at her heels was a pile of pressed clothing with legs. Rather menacing, long legs. Fai stared at them. Those were the same sneakers that'd been near Kurogane's bed.

"You two are early," the young girl said, clasping her gloved hands.

"No," Fai smiled. "You're late."

"Who is that?" Yuui stared warningly at the walking pile of clothing. Tomoyo grinned and turned to it, slapping a tiny hand on the highest point of the person she could reach.

"This is Kurogane You-ou. I bumped into him earlier and he's just the person I need to carry my design samples with me. Not only that, he's the perfect size for my experimenting with men's wear. You two are bit on the thin side for the new style I'm testing out."

"Bitch, where can I put this stuff down? Why am I even carrying this load of shit for you?" the muffled voice came, clearly annoyed.

Yuui smiled devilishly. "You know, each piece of 'shit' you are currently holding could probably pay for the rest of your living expenses for life, were you to sell them."

"You've got to be fucking with me," Kurogane's muted, but incredulous, growl said. "Y'know, what the fuck, just—where do I put this stuff? If you don't tell me in one minute, I'm dropping all of it."

"In here," Tomoyo said sweetly, opening the door behind them.

"I've no fucking clue where I'm going, bitch, because I can't damn well see anything." Kurogane swung around violently, attempting to locate the doorway.

"It's this way, Kuro-rin," Fai sighed, putting his hands on the freshman's back and guiding him through the door. He could feel every wiry muscle beneath the martial artist's shirt and retracted his hands as though electrocuted the moment Kurogane was through the door. Fai felt his brother's eyes zero-ing in on him.

Tomoyo closed the door behind them. "There's a table a few feet away from you. Just go on for three more steps, turn left, and then just drop it."

Kurogane did as he was told and seemingly relinquished the clothes with a good-riddance expression on his face. He turned back to his audience and yelled, "Gah! There're two of them!"

Fai and Yuui laughed simultaneously—the peal of bells harmonizing with each other. Tomoyo giggled, folding her small arms around herself. "You didn't know your roommate had a twin?"

Kurogane scowled, and Yuui instantly stopped laughing. He glanced at Fai sharply and mouthed, "Roommate?" Fai furrowed his eyebrows.

Before Yuui could press the matter, Tomoyo had begun to cheerfully aggravate Kurogane and it was time the twins intervened before the little girl ended up squashed against the window—and plus, no one could aggravate better than the Fluorite brothers.

* * *

Tucked in against the backside of the Hall was a room with nothing but windows. There were windows covering every inch of the white-painted walls. The only parts that were actually wall were the small slivers in between—the parts that framed the glass. It'd be fitting that this was the sunroom.

Seishiro had showed it to all of them once last year, and amidst all that'd happened last year—what with the Thing—it'd become like a haven for the eight students. Now it was just the seven of them.

The room was completely empty, except for a single wicker sofa at the exact center of the ceramic tiles. Ashura was lying over it, a sketchpad and a pencil in his hands. Fai tossed his bag to the corner and sat on the ground, his head leaning against Ashura's calf. "Missed you."

"It's been hardly twelve hours," Fai laughed.

Ashura just smiled quietly. "Fukamo-sensei made me take a freshman under my wing. She's an artist, too—quite an amusing little girl."

"Who is it?"

"Mmm…Yuzuki something. I don't quite remember." Ashura's eyes returned to whatever he was drawing on the pad of paper—his pencil lightly tracing over some figure.

"Never heard of her," Fai said indifferently. "Is she on scholarship?"

"I'm pretty sure she is. Her clothes definitely say so."

"Ah." Fai closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Have you been talking with Subaru? We talked today—turned into a bit of a….you know."

Ashura didn't respond right away. That confirmed Fai's suspicions. He felt Ashura's large, familiar hand touch his hair lightly. "Subaru isn't like you. He does actually want to press charges. Yuui and I are working on keeping him quiet until we can figure it out."

"And Kamui?"

"Kamui's a writer—he's a journalist. It's what he does best," Ashura sighed. "He's egging Subaru on. It'd be so much easier if we could just tell them, you know."

"No," Fai said immediately, his voice faint. "You can't. Neither you nor Yuui. He's my brother and you promised. You said you love me. They can't find out. No one can."

"They wouldn't abandon you if they knew."

"I can't have them knowing. I can't." Fai's voice veered dangerously close to becoming a sob. His hands tangled into his hair and he cast his eyes to the ground. The room was becoming blurry, and his entire body felt hot.

And then, cool hands were cupping his face, and soft lips were covering his. Fai sighed, releasing himself into Ashura's arms, against Ashura's body. "Shh…I know. They'll never know. I love you. I do." Ashura's voice soothed. Fai evened his breathing down and closed his eyes. Ashura kissed him again. And again. And….

Fai drew away sooner than he usually did. There was abruptly something off about the way Ashura kissed him. Or the way he kissed Ashura. But he disregarded it. It was just Fai himself. He was imagining things—it was just Subaru mentioning the Thing that got him troubled. He was fine. He was safe. He was with Ashura.

* * *

Weightless pale blond hair. Fair, luminescent skin. Ethereal light blue eyes. A thousand-dollar D&G suit—tie-less, of course. The perfect lithe body to wear it. The face of a god; the body of the purest of angels.

Fai turned away from the mirror, unsatisfied and not even knowing why. Why, every time he saw his reflection, why was he never sated? When would he be able to look at that face and actually be grateful? Girls would fall off a cliff to have his face, and men would commit murder to spend one night with his body.

The harsh voice interrupted his daily brooding session. "Y'look good."

Fai glanced at Kurogane from the corner of his eye and smiled. "Are _you_ gay?" He smirked as the freshman's cheeks flamed red and Kurogane turned away quickly, shaking his head with a scowl.

"Where're you headed? There's class tomorrow."

"Of course there is. Tomorrow is Tuesday, Kuro-pii." Fai swung his arms into his coat, avoiding all contact with the mirrors that hung near the door of the dormitory.

"You aren't gonna tell me where you're going, are you? And it's Kurogane, damn it."

"Hexagon," Fai said finally, watching his roommate uncork a new bottle of beer. Kurogane wrinkled his nose, as if to say, "The hell is that?"

"It's a club," the violinist answered the unspoken query. "Popular with Akamizu upperclassmen. And the neighboring universities. A playground for the children of the elite, the newspapers call it."

"You guys all allowed to go there?" Kurogane leaned back against the wall, nursing the beer slowly.

Fai shrugged, smiling. "I know I am."

"Have you ever asked?"

"No."

"Then how'd you know?"

Fai lingered before closing the door behind him. "I'm Fai Fluorite, Kuro-rin."

* * *

It was with a relieved sigh that Fai took in the sight of the Sacreds. Kurogane really did ask too many questions for his liking, and Fai would much rather be with the people that didn't question every single little itty bitty tiny aspect of his actions.

They were lounging on a few sofas in the university lobby. The students surrounding them were watching in either wariness or awe—or a mixture of both. Most of the young men's eyes were latched on Amaterasu, while the young women had more of a choice—what with Yuui, Kamui, and Subaru.

Tomoyo was perched on the armchair of the one-seat her elder sister occupied, wearing one of her designs as usual—a deep violet baby doll that a girl her age probably shouldn't be wearing to a club like Hexagon. Amaterasu evidently chose a dress and shoes from her Holy Trinity of B's—Bendel's, Barney's, and Bergdorf's. Asymmetric and a color reminiscent to Kurogane's magnificent scarlet eyes, Fai distantly recalled Souma—one of Amaterasu's many underlings—going on about how it was over twelve-hundred in cost.

Wait. "Magnificent scarlet eyes"? Fai's throat went dry. He…was just comparing color. Why was that….that wasn't something….

Fai shook his head to himself, and let himself fall back into Ashura. Arms wrapped around him slowly, turning him round so that their lips could meet. They couldn't kiss to full satisfaction here, of course—PDA was unnecessary and unrefined with the elite—but tonight….it was always during the night with Ashura.

Fai drew away, appraising his brother, Subaru and Kamui, and Ashura himself—they were all dressed in either Prada or Ermenegildo Zegna (all of them, too, were tie-less, as the last time they'd dared to wear ties in Tomoyo's present, she'd pulled a spectacularly dramatic scene that'd caused bystanders to look at all the young men in the group suspiciously). Kamui, one hand in his pocket, straightened up from the chair and sighed at his Rolex—a journalist's best friend was sly timing. "The cars are here."

Amaterasu rolled her eyes. "The cars have _been_ here. You just always make us wait until Hexagon is filled to the brim. The more people that arrive before us, the better the publicity, isn't that what you writers always say?"

"Writers is too general a term," Kamui retorted easily. "I'm a journalist. And that saying is what tabloid writers do—sleaze things up until we who actually practice the real art of writing true facts have to use toilet plungers to clear the way."

Ashura lifted his hand from Fai's hair. "Either way, we are always late for every party we go to. And Kamui is always the one in charge of organizing our arrivals."

"Better late than early," the writer said simply.

Tomoyo arched an eyebrow, smiling. "I thought it was the vice versa."

"No. You must've heard wrong," Yuui's sarcasm was clearly directed at Kamui, obliviously gazing at his Rolex and back out at the doors.

Fai noticed—between the entertaining banter and Ashura's hands—that Subaru was looking at him. Oh. No. No, that would be "too general a term". Subaru wasn't looking at Fai. Subaru was _glaring_ at Fai—scowling at Fai, almost. Fai merely returned the animosity with a carefully blank expression. Once Subaru realized that this wouldn't benefit either of them—or anyone for that matter—Fai would speak to him again and actually incorporate emotion into the stares he sent at him.

Subaru wasn't the only one looking strangely at him, either. Yuui's gaze, however, was far more difficult to decipher. Despite them being twins, last year had put a large rift between them. And the bridge they were trying to build to cross it wasn't going so well. Fai could only guess that there was something his brother wasn't telling him—not that he himself could talk about being honest.

But then again, this was Akamizu, and they were Sacreds. Secrets, gossip, and rumors were part of campus life—of student life. It might as well be advertised in the university catalogues. Sacreds, especially—their lives were pasted on all over text messages and blogs, emails and IMs. The minute Fai and Ashura had even flirted (once)—Fai's sexuality was suddenly the question of the millennium.

The second they'd kissed in public (once) pictures of them together could be found on every cell phone in Akamizu and the neighboring colleges, as Akamizu was located in a long, scenic drive with plenty of trees framing each historic elite university….and not just the students' cell phones either.

It wasn't any different with Subaru and Seishiro, and neither was it any calmer when a hetero couple appeared—even if only for about a week: Amaterasu and Kamui.

If the Thing had gotten out to anyone that wasn't a Sacred, they'd never have heard the end of it. The police would be investigating every student and professor in Akamizu—and the other universities—and Fai wouldn't have another peaceful moment in his life. Literally. These things followed you around on your resumes and they never backed off.

Kamui sighed. "We really should get going." Simultaneously, they all rose slowly—and gracefully—to their feet. Ashura looked significantly to Fai, eyebrows raised, but Yuui had wrapped his hand around Fai's wrist. Fai shook his head at Ashura. His brother needed to talk to him. Ashura gave him a long look before following the others towards the parade of Lincoln Town cars.

"What is it?" Fai couldn't keep the slight annoyance out of his voice.

Yuui smiled brightly. "What made you think that I had anything serious to say to you? After all, we're all trying our best to forget about the Thing right."

"It'd be nice if you cut back on the sarcasm once in a while."

"It'd be nice if you were honest with yourself once in a while. Maybe we can forget it, but you can't. You know you can't. Why won't you tell the police? They could use the evidence you have."

Fai couldn't believe this. He couldn't _believe_ this. His own brother? First Subaru, then Ashura, and now Yuui? Fai didn't think he could handle all of the Sacreds ganging up on him about this. All they had to do was persuade Tomoyo to join them and he might as well kick the bucket. "No," Fai said incredulously.

"No?" Yuui repeated, his tone mirroring his twin's.

Fai stared. "Do you….what would _you_ do were you in place?"

"I'd go to the police like I should," Yuui said stoically. "Or at least I'd give them the evidence I had and ask that they keep me as an anonymous source. I certainly have the money and connections to assure silence from them. You do, too. Probably more than I do."

"This….isn't….about—"

"Yes." His twin smiled angelically—lethally. "You're absolutely right, Fai. This _isn't_ about scandals spreading and tarnishing your future prospects—because every orchestra in the world would massacre an entire country just to have you, even if they found out you were really a great woolly mammoth. No, this is about the fact that you're _lying to yourself_. You don't want to face reality. You don't want to look back, because you're afraid of what you'll find."

"I'm not afraid," Fai lied pathetically. "You aren't me. How would you know if I was lying to myself?" Superb, he thought, I've just practically admitted that he's right.

"I'm your brother—your twin. Why wouldn't I know?" Yuui's voice was almost mocking—just another proof how they were direct opposites, no matter how identical in appearance. But not that different, as his brother's voice became far gentler. "Why won't you go back, Fai? It wasn't that terrible—"

"It was awful." It came out in no more than a whisper.

"But what about me, didn't I…?"

"I did it for you. He made me. I didn't have a choice."

"And if you did….?"

Fai looked into his brother's eyes and submitted. "I'd do it all over again if it meant saving you. I got to keep you and he got…." Fai closed his eyes and swallowed deeply. He couldn't throw up. He couldn't. Not now.

Yuui touched his arm, concerned. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't been—"

"Don't. Don't say it. You'll make it worse. I don't regret it. I just….I want to go forward. I don't want to look back."

Fai hoped that that statement would satisfy Yuui, but his brother only looked that much sadder. "Fai…you can't go forward if there's something holding you back."

* * *

_A/N: How was this one? It's pretty long--twelve pages on Word, twenty-four when double spaced, and about 5,000 words......I have a considerable amount of reviews after only the first chapter. Keep reviewing!! And it may be a ltitle early, but it'd amuse me to see what any of you think Fai's "past" is. I'll give you a hint.....hmmm.....nope, I actually can't. I'm not good at hints, but I am good at spoilers, but I swore to myself that this fic, I shall not spoileth the storyeth. But for those of you who know me at FP, you know that the songs I listen to are what I turn to for scene inspirations. There wasn't really a song for any of the scenes in this chapter, but whenever there is, I'll mention it at the end of said chapter. _


	4. Unwelcome

Chapter Three: Unwelcome

There was no better description for Hexagon that the one Fai had told to Kurogane. It was the playground of socialites' children—children of any elite; CEO directors, film producers, record producers, bankers, fashion designers….never celebrities, though of course. God forbid if the child of a _celebrity_ entered Hexagon.

Thankfully, Subaru and Kamui rode in the car that Fai did not. Yuui, however, was free to stare at Fai as much as he wished—although, Fai had a small feeling that Yuui wasn't staring at him, so much as the person beside him….the person stroking his hair and touching his throat and face.

Obviously, Ashura knew there was something wrong. Ashura always knew. If it hadn't been for the almost creepy sixth sense that the artist possessed, Fai knew that he wouldn't have told him of his past by his own volition. Ashura actually had had to coax him into doing so—the coaxing had taken all of half of last year.

Tomoyo was in this car, though her sister wasn't—which struck Fai as interesting as Amaterasu loved to bicker with Kamui nearly as much as she had kissing him. He'd always suspected that they still liked each other….they were both just too much a diva to admit it.

The young girl conversed briskly and quietly with Yuui—keeping him conveniently occupied, since Yuui wasn't so much as blatant a deceiver as Fai. Ashura, on the other hand, was whispering a conversation into Fai's ear the entire trip—the entire twenty-minute trip.

"What did Yuui want?" Ashura murmured. Fai could feel his lips moving against his hair. He shivered, turning to look straight into Ashura's bottomless eyes—not always a good thing, as sometimes they made him feel like he was about to drown.

Fai was quiet. He closed his eyes, and then opened them. "He…" He looked at his brother, smiling at Tomoyo, even though Yuui's eyes flickered to him, as if daring him to lie to Ashura. "He…" For the first time, Fai found himself smiling at Ashura—smiling _that_ smile. "Nothing. Yuui just wanted to tell me off for choosing such a long piece for my solo. His accompaniment is five pages."

Ashura could only smile back. "Really? That does seem awfully long." Fai laughed lightly and didn't glance at Yuui for the rest of the ride.

Hexagon was just outside the inner circle of universities—closed in with the surrounding forest life. It was the club that all the students were expected to go to. Not that there was any reason for them to venture anywhere otherwise. To students like these, Hexagon was the only place for miles worth going. Except for perhaps the restaurants nearby—most of which charged fifty dollars for a bowl of soup. Or was it a _cup_ of soup?

The club was built in the shape of…well…a hexagon. There was a pillar framing each of the six sides, and aforementioned polygon is exactly what one would've seen from a bird's-eye-view—which made it easier for those who arrived by helicopter to find its location.

Its atmosphere was terrifying if it was a student's first time being here—especially if said student was a freshman with no upperclassmen accompanying them. Ironically, a freshman was what Fai was when he first came to Hexagon. With Ashura. This was where they'd first kissed. A mistake that'd been. The pictures had spread like wildfire.

Amaterasu always had to step out first—it was one of the rules Kamui had installed when he'd become a Sacred; one in a series of many, since he was, after all, the writer amongst them, and orchestrating an entrance was like bringing in a character. And apparently, Fai recalled the journalist saying, you had to grasp the "readers"—the bystanders, in other words—attention by introducing the flashiest character first.

There was no denying that Amaterasu fitted the description well. She wasn't exactly "flashy", perhaps more subtle a word than that, but she did attract eyes. And best of all, Kamui had said (he'd went a little overboard with the flattery, but this was during that one week where they'd dated…sort of) she didn't even try—at all—and her haughtiness just made her that much more intriguing.

And so it was the cellist's long, bare, curved leg that the cameras first flashed at, and it was her Marc Jacobs heel-less that first touched down onto the lush orange carpet.

Fai watched her slender figure extricate itself from the black car, and stood stick straight—her back arched naturally—for the cameras. No, they weren't paparazzi. Hexagon had to guard where these pictures went since most of the students were still minors. These pictures were for specific high-society newspapers only.

One would think that Tomoyo would go next…perhaps balance out her sister? But, Kamui had held up a finger at this point, after the shock of Amaterasu—like water after a fire—they needed someone calming and reassuring.

Ashura, of course.

His lips touched Fai's briefly before he extracted himself from the car, the cameras pausing….because their photographers had to stare at him. Ashura was one of those few, rare, very lucky people who were gifted from the angels with the doe-eyes and the soft smile that made you want to give him everything in the world.

Not that Fai and Yuui's smiles weren't also brilliant—Ashura's was just more enchanting than dazzling….his smile was like a lullaby. He always eased into a smile—letting it melt across his face slowly. And with the draping dark hair….the cameras were blinding.

And then, it was Kamui's turn. Kamui was perceptive, and therefore, the most self-aware of any of them in terms of appearance. He knew that, unlike his twin, he gave off a dark aura—fitting, since aside from Yuui, he was one of the more bitingly sarcastic of the seven. It was a different kind of beauty—far from the stratosphere of Fai's own angelic mask—one that could be appreciated for how it haunted you.

The photographers' cheerful chatting ceased to exist when the journalist emerged. First they gaped, then, mesmerized, they lifted their cameras to their faces and steadily began clicking. Kamui, of course, never smiled for his pictures.

Ever.

Tomoyo was the positive to Kamui's negative. She simply radiated innocence and light. Two things Kamui didn't. They cancelled each other out so that the balance was once again equal. The cameras probably loved her the most.

Fai could see her walking sprightly down the orange carpet, through Hexagon's doorway—framed by two menacing bouncers. Even if just a sliver, the young, taut bodies could be seen thrusting to the music through the door gap.

Subaru was right before Fai and Yuui. The trumpeter was similar to Ashura, but sharing Kamui's features….and a bit of Ashura's demeanor gave for an even more haunting sense than his twin. Subaru usually did smile for the cameras, but tonight, his face was solemn.

No matter how great a story, Kamui had concluded to them, the way it ends is the reader's lasting impression of it. And the Fluorite twins were the finale to this story.

It didn't matter how any photographer, any camera, anyone reacted to the other Sacreds. Fai and Yuui would forever be their favorites. There was nothing in the world that could start the flashing faster than them. Their faces were made for covers of magazines—of newspapers.

They were standing for the cameras longer than the others. It was with an airy hand and an easy smile that they waved them off, and headed in—allowing for the next set of clubbers to have their shot. But the Akamizu Sacreds' arrival was always the highlight of the night.

Inside, the long dim hallway led to an abrupt circular dance floor—artfully random and uneven lights hanging just high enough above swaying heads. The entire scheme of light and coloring was orange—dark orange, neon orange, striped orange. One's eyes needed to grow accustomed to it.

Two hallways led away from the dance floor—the left led to a series of spherical rooms, lined with a cushioned bench all around the interior wall; the right would guide you to the men's lounge, the ladies' lounge, and the restrooms. Four bars were located at intervals around the dance floor—the bartenders had been bribed to serve the minors as they pleased. No one would know.

Fai had already caught sight of three of his fellow Sacreds: Amaterasu on the dance floor with about five boys—at the same time; Tomoyo giggling with a few other girls, heading towards the ladies' lounge; Kamui at the bar, talking in a low voice with a familiar-looking, rather beautiful, woman.

"I'll find Subaru," Yuui sighed, and began the meticulous task of weaving through the dancing mob.

Fai was about to follow when a hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him to a part of the club that was actually possible to breathe in. Not that he was able to do anything more than inhale before Ashura's lips matched his. "Come with me to the lounge?" Ashura whispered.

Fai smiled incredulously. "Here of all places?" He laughed. "And what do you think people will do when they see us in there? It isn't a private room—not exactly."

Ashura kissed him again, his tongue seeping through Fai's teeth this time. "Do you honestly care?" His hand fell to Fai's waist, and Fai knew that no. No, he didn't really care at all.

He already felt numerous pairs of eyes follow him and Ashura as they made their way through the right hall. He could've even sworn that he heard camera phones going off. Kamui would have their heads for pulling a stunt like this—he was a stickler on do's and don'ts in publicity.

But then again, that was one of the main reasons he and Amaterasu had been ill suited for each other; as the latter didn't care if she had purple chicken pox, she would've still gone out anywhere she wished.

It was a heavy PG-13 by the time they reached the lounge. Fai slammed the door shut with his leg, and Ashura pulled him atop on the chaise. Fai's was on all fours, nearly straddling Ashura. Suit jackets hit the ground, and soft breathy sighs filled the room. Ashura's lips scaled down Fai's chest; a sliver of the white skin bared by the undone buttons of his shirt.

Fai's body was heating up more and more and he pleasantly couldn't think of anything—not even his name—except for Ashura. It didn't matter about Subaru, or Yuui, or Kurogane or anyone else. He had Ashura. Everything was perfect.

Until Ashura's hands began to slide below his waistband—touching the sensitive part just below his stomach, but above hips.

_The expert fingers deftly brushed over the insides of his thighs, spreading his legs apart with apt force. Those same fingers caressed his underdeveloped length—too young…..the sigh came out. It was an accident, right? But no. It couldn't be. No. He was….he didn't want to be like this. _

Fai's breath choked against his throat and he instinctively cringed away from the senior.

Ashura stared for a minute before bowing his head and sighing, "I'm sorry. I know. I just thought…..Fai, don't."

But Fai had already grabbed his jacket and ran through the door.

* * *

He barreled through the bathroom doors, collapsing into one of the marble stalls and onto his knees. Fai sat there, his eyes shut tightly. He knew that he could at least look into the toilet—that was a safe zone—but he didn't even want to risk it. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. Again.

He'd shoved Ashura away. They were so close to doing _it_. But that memory….those memories….why were they still here? Fai had forgotten about it—or was trying to. He wanted every part of it gone from him. Even the parts that would forever be carved into his body. He didn't want this.

Unsteadily, Fai staggered to his feet and wobbled out of the stall, one hand on the wall. He kept his eyes lowered as he leaned forward into the sink, his hands gripping the counter. He looked up into the mirror, his face twisted with agony. Why? Why did this have had to happen to _him_?

Nearly beside himself with rage, he screamed. Just screamed. Fai screamed and punched the wall, not even caring that the sound of his knuckles cracking could be heard echoing in the bathroom as much as his voice.

But Fai had forgotten about the faucet—the immaculately spotless faucet, silver and shiny and very reflective. As good as a second mirror. Fai's eyes widened as he caught his face in the shimmer of the tap.

"_Shh….look, you can see yourself, can't you? I don't think you look displeased. You look happy. Your brother needs you. Can't you do this for him? For me, even? Maybe?" The finger was probing deeper into him. He whimpered, his fingernails scratching uselessly at the dry tiles. "You don't have much of a choice."_

"_I don't want to," he shouted. "Stop it!" His breathing was coming out faster—shorter. It hurt. It hurt in a way he'd never known before. What was this? This was unnatural—strange. Why….? Why him? His reflection in the shower tap….._

_The hands were touching along his waistline, flipping him over roughly. His stomach slapped against the tiny square pieces of stone. He didn't want to cry. He couldn't. But he had to keep silent. Yuui couldn't find out. It'd make him worse. This was for Yuui….his twin….his brother…..Yuui couldn't—_

_He heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped, he felt those hands touch him again—securing him. But why—_

_Fai's shriek grated at even his own ears. _

"OY! Fluorite! You alive?"

Fai's eyes snapped open, and his body relaxed. Dark crimson eyes were staring down at him—glaring down at him. Rough, unfamiliar hands were gripping his shoulders, shaking him back to life.

"Kuro…gane?"

"So is that how I get you to call me by my real name? When you're on the verge of freaking insanity? What the hell's your problem?" Kurogane backed away, brushing himself off, and pulling Fai up by his thin wrist. "Put on your clothes."

No.

No. No way. No. No. No, no, no, no, no.

But yes. Fai looked down and his pants were pulled down to reveal his boxers, and his shirt and jacket were both completely off. "How drunk _are_ you?" Kurogane asked disgustedly. "I would've asked how it was, but I don't see the other guy here. Did he take off on you?"

Fai could only gape, mouth open. "There…" he finally managed in a hoarse, stricken voice, "There was no other guy, Kuro…chan. Nothing happened….I just….I didn't do…it or anything….I just…."

Kurogane shrugged. "Whatever." He took another swig from an intriguingly large bottle of beer.

It was Fai's turn to stare. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing in the bathroom or what am I doing in this club?"

"Both."

The martial artist shrugged again. "I heard someone screaming. Thought someone was getting raped till I saw it was coming from the guys' bathrooms. The girls' is so fucking close I couldn't have guessed, though. And that annoying little girl that made me carry her clothes earlier? Yeah, she invited me here."

"Tomoyo?" Fai blinked.

"Yeah, her." Kurogane jerked his chin. "So you gonna get dressed or what? I don't wanna be caught in here like this with you."

Fai smiled. "That's the first I've heard that. Most men would put needles in their eyes five times over to be in the position you're in." He spread his arms open invitingly. "Why not try me?"

Kurogane's eyes appraised him. Fai expected they would. But he hadn't expected that when they did, he'd feel intense heat rush through his body—aiming for a spot down south. It was a heat close to a fever. Only….it felt sort of….good.

Fai breathed shakily, as Kurogane raised an eyebrow, raising the bottle to his lips again. "Don't really want to," he said casually, leaning against the corner. "And I'm pretty sure you don't either."

Fai's pants were yanked up so quickly that it was almost as though an invisible force had done it. He stood up, shivering like a drowned rat, clutching his shirt and jacket in either hand. He was too shocked to do anything else other than just stand there. "What….are you talking about?"

Kurogane frowned. "What do you think I'm talking 'bout?"

"How do you know?" Every fiber of Fai's voice was filled with pure terror.

Kurogane's face and tone both just grew bemused. "Know what? Is there something I _should_ know about? What the fuck's wrong with you? Are….hey, are you 'bout to hurl? There's a toilet if you want to do that, you know. Loads of them. Just walk that way."

Fai shook his head slowly, transfixed. He staggered again, and felt his legs give way. "Oy!" Kurogane flashed forward, just in time to catch him by the elbow—but Fai's built slipped through and in an effort to stop him from falling, they both tumbled to the ground.

Just as Ashura opened the door.

Kurogane pushed himself off of Fai while simultaneously managing to lift the slighter man to his feet—although there were no promises that Fai would remain that way considering how his eyes were vague and he swayed a bit.

Ashura's face was paler than ever. "What did you do to him?" His dark eyes took in Kurogane's beer bottle, the flush on Fai's cheeks, and Fai's half-dressed state.

Kurogane sighed, holding up his empty hand. "Look, it's not—"

Ashura's fist had sunk into Kurogane's face before any other words could come out of his mouth. "Fuck?" Kurogane gripped the wall on the other side of the bathroom. His eyes were incredulously surveying Ashura.

Ashura was smiling softly, his eyes lit with dark fire. That was how and when Fai knew if his lover was truly furious. When he smiled. When he smiled and when his eyes were enough to frighten grown men away from a fight.

Kurogane didn't even look fazed. He straightened, and Fai knew that he would win. He was a martial artist—it was what he did—and Ashura….Ashura wasn't exactly fragile, but he wasn't as burly as Kurogane either.

"Do you dare?" Fai whispered. Both men's heads immediately snapped to him, and Ashura was suddenly at his side, his arms circling around Fai's frame.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Ashura said in a voice so soft it was barely audible. Fai couldn't find it in his loathsome self to lift his own arms. So he just stood there like the useless shell he was and let Ashura embrace him.

Kurogane vanished before Fai could meet eyes with him.

* * *

Tomoyo was worried. Yuui was beside himself. Subaru's jaw was tight. Amaterasu's eyes were narrowed. Kamui was livid.

Ashura had gently eased Fai's remaining clothes back on and led him quietly by the hand to where the other four were gathered in one of the many cubicles in the left hall. He locked the door and sat Fai down, prepared to answer questions.

"What happened?"

"Where _were_ you?"

"What did you do to yourself? Who did this?"

"I don't even want to know. But why, Fai?"

"Please tell me no one saw, whatever it was?"

Ashura's face was unsmiling and he looked at them imperiously. "Fai just had a mishap. That was all. It was nothing." But he exchanged a tiny look with Yuui, and the twin's eyes grew double their size.

Amaterasu crossed her arms. "I saw a boy come out of there. A rather big one, too. He looked like a freshman from Akamizu—you can't not remember someone with that face. Did he have anything to do with it?"

"That's Kurogane," Tomoyo said quietly. "What about him? I invited him here. He's a martial artist—karate, I think."

Yuui's tone was adamant as he traded another glance with Ashura and a significant one with Kamui. "He's unwelcome."

Fai stared ahead emptily.

* * *

_A/N: IIIIIIIIIIIT's my birthday!!! YAAAAAY!!!!!!!! Lol. Aaaand you probably could care less as you are either puking from the OOC-ness of Ashura (which hopefully isn't too bad...?) or cheering because Kurogane had an awww-sort of-moment with Fai or you're just shocked for one or more of many reasons. But I'm fourteen now, so ......yeah. Anyhoo, I'm not sure if it should be this chapter, but the scene with the "arrival" at the beginning of this chapter came to me by none other than Fergie's Glamorous. Actually, Akamizu's entire conception stemmed from Glamorous--as it's also GG's theme song. So......now.....REVIEWS!!!! Please? I'd like to know what you thought of the flasbacks--the flashbacks, because that's what they are in case i didn't make it clear enough, that I shall not elaborate on because i feareth spoiling it for any of my dearest readereths. :D_


	5. Invitation

Chapter Four: Invitation

Fai lay in bed, waiting for the sun to rise, staring at his braced hand. The knuckle cracks weren't as serious as they could've been and Kamui had gotten one of his many connections to give Fai a quick treatment and to be swift and silent about it.

The fissure in his mental state was far worse. Ashura took the blame on himself, even after Fai—with much help from Tomoyo—had convinced them that although he appeared otherwise, Kurogane was harmless and had helped Fai, not hurt him.

Nonetheless, Kamui had had enough, and he'd round up the cars for them to head back. Fai had had the misfortune of riding back in the same car as the writer and had to listen to him lecture Ashura about how punching someone would cause an uproar and how nearly doing it in a public men's lounge would cause scandal. He hadn't said anything about Fai undressing himself in the bathroom.

But he most likely would've, were it not for the fact that Ashura fixed the details around and said that Fai was already half-undressed when he ran to the bathroom. He just hadn't cleaned himself up in time when Kurogane appeared.

Or something like that.

Kurogane hadn't been in the dorm when he'd returned.

As soon as the sun's rays hit the window, Fai's phone pinged loudly. He didn't move an inch, except for his arm reaching out for it. The Sacreds usually didn't text him until much later in the morning. But as he couldn't sleep, he might as well….

_Look at this! If Ashura wouldn't murder me for it, I'd murder you!_

_--K_

There was a link. Fai opened the Internet on his phone and accessed it.

It was a site full of eerie black-netted butterflies and dark purples. The patterns wove in and out like a web and the words were in some sort of gothic medieval script. It was so obviously a blog—something that struck Fai as odd. Kamui had a strict policy about looking at blogs—he'd said all of them were nothing but crap stuffed with sleaze.

But Fai's name was in the latest entry. The person who ran this site had dubbed herself the bWitch—or more often so, just bWitch.

_Good morning, my darling university students. Sleep well, did we? I most certainly did. After all, recuperation is important for such ambitious little butterflies. Especially when they've been partying until late hours. Hexagon, perhaps? Don't try to deny it. I saw you. But did you see me?_

_Oops. Hope not._

_Anyway, if you're a partier, you aren't the only ones that've been a little naughty starting off the new semester. Did any of you happen to see those we hold so Sacred in our hearts? The Akamizu eight—I mean—seven, now. We'll all miss dear S's parting, won't we? He and his little S were so much fun! Remember?_

_Ah, good times._

_But! We can't spend too long reminiscing. There are new kiddies in town. For example….our favorite pretty blond twins? Not that their slightly darker-haired colleagues aren't just as lovely. But I think we might have a new source for yearly drama. F's been such a good boy lately. Almost too good, maybe? And we know how protective A is._

_Did you all know there's another K? I've just found out about him. He's like our other K—my deary, I call him. This K is….actually, we'll call him K-kun, as that's what F often calls him. K-kun, K-chan, K-rinta, K-puu, the list goes on._

_K-rin is so very….handsome. Hot. The kind of man ladies want to tie up and strip search very….eh hem….thoroughly. And of course you'd love to hear him shout while you do so to him. Apparently, he and A got into a little….spat last night at Hexagon. Over F, perhaps?_

_I'm already tingling. We all know how F swings that way._

_Maybe K-wan does too?_

_Wouldn't that make for a delicious pairing._

_Until next time then, my butterflies._

_--Don't forget the W in bWitch._

Fai stared at his cell's screen. Who the _fuck_ was this person? His thumbs flew over the keyboard and he jabbed the send button, turning his phone round and round, waiting for a reply.

_That woman I was talking 2 last night? That's her. Her name is Yuuko Ichihara. I'm interning 4 her. This is her specialty. She's in charge of over half the newspapers and magazines in high society, and she's famous everywhere for this blog. She's perfectly legalized in it. And look what else I just found._

_--K_

Kamui had sent an attachment with this text message. Fai opened the file nervously and nearly dropped the phone. It was a picture. Of Fai—half-dressed—Kurogane staggering, and Ashura with his fist still partially thrown out. It was in the bathroom and would've been superb photography were it not for the fact that Fai wanted to chuck the stupid thing out of his third story window.

_Where and how did u get this?_

_--F_

_Meet me in the computer lab before classes._

_--K_

Fai threw back the covers, and ran to the bathroom, phone still clutched in his hand tightly. At the same time he was about to plow through the door, Kurogane chose to exit the bathroom, obviously just out of the shower, if the towel around his waist was put into account. And the fact that he wore nothing else. His black hair shone with droplets of water.

"Your….face…." Fai managed faintly, staring up at him.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "I fucking do karate, Fluorite. If I bruised easily I'd look like a purple dinosaur by the time I died." He walked past Fai lazily, "'Sides, your boyfriend doesn't hit too hard."

Fai's mouth was soundlessly open. He mechanically turned to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. His hand shook over the doorknob, as he dared not even look at the mirror. He'd keep his eyes closed this time—the risk just wasn't worth it.

* * *

Kurogane was dressed like for a morning jog—in sweats and a t-shirt—when Fai came out from the bathroom. The martial artist had a cup of coffee in one hand, an impressively large barbell in the other, and what looked like the remains of a granola bar in his mouth. He stood in the middle of the living room, watching the morning news and lifting the barbell up and down while simultaneously managing to take occasional sips of his coffee through the other side of his mouth—the side unoccupied by half a breakfast bar.

Fai had to admire this level of multi-tasking. Kurogane held up his mug in Fai's general direction and raised his eyebrow, most likely silently querying if Fai, too, wanted the extremely….black-looking coffee. With no sugar. Or cream.

The violinist wrinkled his nose and shook his head. He'd just ask Amaterasu to get him coffee from Indigo—with plenty of sugar _and _cream. Right now, he had to meet Kamui for what would be a highly pleasant lecturing of public behavior and an even more fun-filled show of the students' eyes staring at him wherever he went today—not that they didn't always follow him, but now they'd be filled with judgment.

Fai grabbed his keys and coat and headed for the door. As his hand was about to pull the doorknob to a close behind him, Kurogane's voice called from the inside, "Hey!"

Fai stuck his head back in. "Yes, Kuro-pii?"

Kurogane scowled. "That ain't my name. And…you all right?"

Fai didn't answer. He simply slammed the door.

When it was closed, however, Fai covered his eyes with a hand and held his coat tighter to his chest, and tried to even his breathing. His frame trembled against the door, and he slid down slightly. "No. I'm not, Kuro-chan. Not at all."

Fai was more than used to people whispering about him behind back—over hunched shoulders and shielding hands. He could hear the murmured comments as he rode in the elevator, walked across campus, passed through the halls. He saw cell phones immediately ring with emailed pictures of last night—not only him, but also the other Sacreds; commenting on their appearances and expressions.

Normally, he enjoyed the good, the bad, and the ugly radiating from the other students' gossiping—you were nobody until you were talked about, after all, but today he kept his head down and fought the urge to run to the computer lab.

Kamui was the only person amidst half a hundred or so computers—being the only Sacred writer, he had the ultimate weapon: a copy of the master keys to each classroom, supply room, and office in Akamizu.

Fai slammed the door shut once he was inside, calming himself with the low thrum of the monitors and printers. He sighed and collapsed into the seat beside Kamui. The journalist's screen blared a bluish light against his face, and his fingers typed at a brisk, almost leisurely, pace against the keyboard. "Good morning," he said, without glancing at Fai. "Sleep well?"

"Fine, and you?" Fai smiled automatically.

"I slept reasonably well considering that I had to go through all this drivel before I could. And most of it wouldn't even be on here if it weren't for you and Ashura. And that annoying freshman fly." Kamui's tone was so smooth that Fai couldn't at all detect the irritation underneath—one of Kamui's many talents."

Fai stretched his arms and rested one on the back of the empty chair beside him and let the other hang at his side. "I don't see how it's any fault of ours. Everyone wants to know our business—how is this any different?"

"It's a known fact that 'bWitch' doesn't care about anyone whose below her own level of infamousness. But after you surpass that, she gets involved and she doesn't play fair."

"Jealousy?"

Kamui looked at Fai as though the violinist had just suggested they go out on campus and streak the student body. "God, no. Yuuko doesn't do petty things like jealousy. She's just intrigued, that's all. It's what she does. Anyone who's below a certain level isn't worth reporting on about. It's one of the first things she taught me. 'Anyone below you in fame doesn't have enough potential'."

"And you're interning for this…woman?"

Kamui typed away some more and clicked the mouse a few times before raising an eyebrow. "She's brilliant, even if infuriating. I don't blame her for putting this up on her website—this isn't the drivel I was speaking about, by the way. Her work is amazing. You and Ashura shouldn't have caused such a commotion in the first place."

It took most of Fai's patience to keep his smile on his face, and to keep his hands from throttling Kamui's neck. Not that Kamui seemed to notice at all. He simply kept his eyes on the monitor screen and clicked away. "You know, I looked up that You-ou boy."

Fai's ears perked up and his irritation evaporated. "And?"

"He's quite famous. He was the best at karate in his high school—extremely popular. He's never before lost a match—he achieved his black belt abnormally fast. And….he's not on scholarship here. His father thought that he wasn't challenged enough at his high school—a reasonably private high school, too—and he wasn't going to be challenged enough at the college he was aiming for, so he sent him to Akamizu." Kamui rested his cheek against his palm and smiled slightly at Fai. "All he needs is some scandal with a Fluorite twin, and he'll be off the charts. Yuuko will have a field day."

Fai's mouth couldn't move. He didn't even realize his hands had balled into fists and his entire body was sprung and tense. "What….are you talking about?"

"I'm just warning you," Kamui shrugged, turning back to the screen. "Getting involved with him will disrupt both your lives—not to mention an overload of sorting for myself—and I don't want any more trouble after the Thing." He stopped typing, and spun completely around to face Fai. "Which reminds me….Subaru told me how you refused to report it—how you refused to give evidence."

"Look," Fai said in a low voice, "If Subaru wants to press charges, he can do so. He can do so until the police are so tired of the case, they cringe at the very sight of the file. But I'm not getting involved in any of this. I don't want to press charges; I just want to forget about it. To me, the Thing doesn't even exist any more."

Kamui merely looked at him. "Your denial's so obvious, it isn't even funny. You do know that you won't be able to forget about it. I can see it in your face. You're just terrified."

Fai's phone pinged. He sighed, taking it out. Saved by the bell. He determinedly stared away from Kamui's face and read the text.

_We need to rehearse after lunch. I've got copies of the sheet music waiting for us._

_--A_

"Who is it?" Kamui asked, taking out his iPhone, and gliding his forefinger over the screen expertly.

"Amaterasu. I need to go. Classes start and I have to check in the Glass before lunch." Fai slid the Sony Ericsson into his back pocket and stood up. "I'll sort out the requests with you on Friday."

Kamui leaned back restfully. "You don't have any plans tonight."

"Is that supposed to be a statement or a question?" Fai pulled the Bally onto his shoulder and prepared to leave before Kamui could hound him with anything else.

"A statement. Don't tell me you've forgotten?" Kamui said, his eyes not the least bit insulted—mocking, more like. "My pool party? I've already gotten the keys back, after all."

Fai swallowed. He'd completely forgotten. Or he'd tried, at least. Kamui's start-of-the-year pool parties were as infamous as the journalist himself. They always took place sometime during the first week of school. Since he had possession of the master keys, he could also get in to the back gates and access the Olympic-sized pool Akamizu had for their swimmers, and the double bolted hot tub.

"It's tonight?" Fai stood up, stepping backward away from Kamui.

"You'd better be there," Kamui eyed him critically. "If you aren't, people will start wondering if we're having some sort of private feud—and then they'll assume it's over Ashura or whatnot, and whatever they may think, I am not gay." He shrugged. "I'm bi at the least. And besides," he held up his phone, "Students from Sabakurein and Kuriakiri are coming."

Sabakurein College and Kuriakiri Academy were Akamizu's two most intense rivals in literature and music. Kuriakiri had attempted to steal Akamizu's top spot in science and the domestic arts, as well. "Why?" Fai said blankly. "Why those two of all the neighboring colleges? Why not….Kesshite-musubi?"

Kamui gave Fai one of his infamous looks—the look that clearly said how superior his knowledge was to anyone else's…which was probably true, too. "Because Kesshite-musubi is a pathetic college that the elite send their wayward heirs, too, because no other college will take them. It might as well be a military school. And besides," he sighed dramatically and went back to texting the invite, "a wise man keeps his allies close and his enemies closer."

Fai could only shake his head in exasperation and head out the door silently.

* * *

The Glass was used for rehearsing and practicing by Akamizu's music majors. It was famous throughout the area's colleges, because it was the only room of its kind. The room's shape was a cross between a square and a circle—and the walls constructed out of pure red Venetian glass; as red was the university's color. The walls were split into diamond-shaped cubicles about a foot in length and width, and as long as five feet in depth—although a few were at least four times that size; inside each cubicle was a black iron board, placed in like a shelf. And on every black iron board inside each of these cubicles was an instrument case.

Fai headed straight for the northern wall and opened the cubicle, seventh from the bottom and seventh from the side. He extracted a hard leather case from within and set it on one of the glass tables. Even if he'd only been parted with it for four days—from when he'd had to register it into the Glass records so they would know if it was stolen—it still felt like eternity.

It was a gift from Ashura—from when they'd first met. A Stradivarius.

Fai ran his fingers down the side of the violin's neck and lifted it out of the case's velvet insides. He extricated the bow, assuring with his eyes that there wasn't a horse hair out of place. He could smell the musky resin coming off of it.

He looked around at the stands, the shelves filled with books and books of music—Classical, Baroque, Romantic, and even some Modern. He closed his instrument's case and tucked it to the side of the table, and exhaled slowly. This was one of the only places he'd ever felt truly safe.

Fai placed his violin into playing position and bowed each string—his fingers fiddling with the tuners and the pegs. The abrupt cold had gotten two of his strings utterly out of tune. He was just finishing up the G-string when Amaterasu click-clacked her way into the Glass. "Sounds good," she said, heading to her own cubicle—hers was one of the largest ones, since her instrument was nearly as tall as herself.

"Kamui's pool party is tonight," Fai commented casually, adjusting one of the stands to his height, and glancing around at her.

Amaterasu was applying a rather heavy amount of resin to her bow—nearly as long as her own arm. She placed it on a table, and dragged a chair to one of the stands near Fai. "So I've heard."

He had his violin tucked beneath his arm in resting position, but decided better and put it and its bow next to Amaterasu's. Her giant cello was leaning against one of the sturdier stands. "Won't it be a bit cold, though?"

"They've already covered it and started the heating," she shrugged, referring to the oversized tarp that was arranged over the pool like an inflatable roof every winter. "And besides," her tone changed slightly into something more devious, "there's always the hot tub."

Fai didn't quite know how to respond to that. "You brought the sheet music? Kamui called me out earlier on and I didn't have time to return to the dorms. I had to go straight to classes."

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" Amaterasu whipped out four laminated pieces of paper from her Pucci bag. She gave two of them to Fai and placed her own two on the iron stand before her, pushing it down so that it'd be level with her head when she sat.

"I'm not hungry," Fai said casually. "Have you?"

Amaterasu was probably one of the only people in the entire world who could match Kamui in terms of signature Looks. Like the one she was presently giving Fai, for example. "Have you _seen_ the Elie Saab I have to wear to the Thanksgiving Gala?"

Fai laughed. "I suppose I haven't. You should show it to me."

She looked him up and down. "I should, considering you'd actually wear it better than I can." He only smiled. "Anyway, we should get on with this duet. I have a few things to go over with you concerning the middle section…."

* * *

Fai made his way through the halls of east campus, somewhat satisfied and somewhat tired. Amaterasu was always extremely demanding whenever they collaborated on pieces. If any single measure of the piece was anything but perfect, they had to go over it at least ten times in succession and then the entire piece again three times after. He knew that he was just lucky Hikaru-sensei had given them something shorter than five minutes.

The only reason he was in the athletes' part of Akamizu was to escape Subaru, who was searching far and wide for Fai, according to Amaterasu. Apparently, Subaru would've let the Thing drop, were it not for Kamui, who for one reason or another, wouldn't stand to let this go.

He passed the rooms filled with perspiration-covered young bodies with a small sense of alienation. He'd only been in these halls once or twice, and he really didn't know his way around, even if he _was_ a junior. None of the Sacreds this generation had been athletes, meaning Fai never had had much of a reason to be here.

And yet, he found himself coming to a soft pause outside one of the rooms on the left side. He stood in the doorway, watching.

Fai had never seen Kurogane in his karate uniform before. It only served to make him appear taller—the contrast of the white cloth and his skin emboldened. There was a certain quiet dignity to the way he moved—like some sort of heightened animal…a panther…no, too feminine…much too feminine…a…wolf maybe….

A sudden mental image of a wolf cub with Kurogane infused facial features struck Fai and he found himself smirking into his palm. He looked up and nearly toppled backward when he found that Kurogane was face to face with him. How'd he gotten there so quickly?

"What're you doing here? Stalking me?" Kurogane fisted his shirt and reeled him back up to keep the junior from falling.

"Precisely, Kuro-pii, because I just can't stay away from you," Fai smiled brightly and slapped away Kurogane's hand.

"Yeah. Right. What's the real reason?" Kurogane walked across the room and took a water bottle from the bleachers, spinning it in his hand before pouring a steady stream of water over his face and shaking the droplets out of his hair like a dog. Fai went in after him, his shoes pressing into the mat.

"Am I obligated to tell you? I can do whatever I want."

"I never liked rich kids who thought just because of what they're parents earned through hard work, they've earned, too, by just being born to them." The martial artist said it as casually as though he were talking about the well being of his pet rabbit—although Fai was sure Kurogane didn't have the patience or the delicacy to keep a rabbit alive for more than twenty-four hours.

Fai grinned. "And? What if I've earned those privileges myself? You know, I'm quite talented in what I do, Kuro-chan."

"Really. And what d'you do?" Kurogane leaned back against the bleachers, crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at Fai.

Fai dropped his bag on the ground and held out his arms at full length. He laughed and shrugged, dropping them back to his sides. "Who knows? Why don't you ask someone? I'm sure everyone on this campus, save for yourself, knows who I am. You're just too oblivious to know. And aren't you a 'rich kid', too?"

"If there's any truth to what you're saying, Fluorite," Kurogane grinned a bit, "then I'm like you—pretty damn good at what I do."

"Apparently so, Kuro-wan." Fai flipped his phone, clicked a few buttons, and then held out the screen towards Kurogane. "Look familiar?"

Kurogane's crimson eyes scanned the screen a few times and then shrugged. "So you did some research on me. Your point?"

"My point is," Fai said, pushing the phone back into his pocket, "you have enough potential to be a Sacred. But of course, you'd never accept such an offer, now would you?"

"You know me pretty well for someone who keeps bastardizing my name. Hell no, I wouldn't want to be part of your bitchy little clique. What's the point of it anyway?"

"You really are in your own little world, aren't you, Kuro-tan?" Fai smiled softly. "When you're a Sacred, there isn't anything you can't have when you want, how you want. Of course, everyone always wants to know what you're doing, who you're with….but you're nothing until you're talked about, right?"

Kurogane looked at him for a long time. "You guys are screwed up, aren't you?"

Fai laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Depends on matter of opinion, I guess. In any case, you do at least know that if you were a Sacred, my friends might not murder you, right?"

"Why, 'cause they think I molested you last night?"  
Fai's smile slid off his face. He hadn't actually thought Kurogane would know that. The guy hadn't even known who Fai himself was—hadn't even known what the benefits of a Sacred were. How could he have known what the others thought he'd done to Fai? "No…n-not exactly…"

Kurogane shrugged. "I don't care if it's true. I didn't do it, and I know I didn't do it, so I don't really care what anyone else thinks. 'Sides, it's none of my business if you have some sort of stripper problem."

"They just don't want you to…mess everything up. Things were really bad last year, alright?" Fai said quietly. "You're….new. You wouldn't understand. Akamizu…Sabakurein…Kuriakiri…we're not exactly known for the ability to keep our mouths shut."

"I hadn't noticed," was the sarcastic reply. "I don't really see how this has anything to do with me, though."

"I don't either," Fai whispered.

And then, as quickly as the violinist had become solemn, his smile and cheer were back on again. "That reminds me, Kuro-chi."

"What?"

"There's a pool party tonight—at ten. You don't need trunks." Fai laughed. "You don't even need to wear anything at all, really. Not that it'd surprise you how many people swim naked."

"Are _you_ going?"

Fai blinked at the intensity of Kurogane's tone. "Yes…"

"Then I'll be there."

* * *

_A/N: I don't have a song for this chapter, but I'll have one for the pool party chapter. And yes, I do realize that they've had two parties in each night of school. They're rich kids--this is what they do best. Lol. And the next chapter is called 'Heat' for a reason....._

_I hope at least one person gets the bWitch thing.......or was it too vague? I meant for it to be b(W)itch, but it looked too much like an algebraic equation, and bWitch just looks cooler, and.....oh whatever. _

_:D_


	6. Heat

Chapter Five: Heat

Fai didn't know why the hell he'd invited Kurogane to the pool party—_Kamui's_ pool party. He came to the conclusion, as he slid his arms into a white Ted Baker, leaving the buttons undone—his slender white torso exposed in a strip of flawless skin, leading down to the low waistband of his Diesel trunks.

Through his window, he could already see half-naked students (shivering in their swimsuits), running through the inky darkness toward the luminous dome—the tarp over the swimming pool. He could also see students of the like climbing over Akamizu's gates—Sabakurein and Kuriakiri, no doubt.

He paced around his room. Was he some sort of masochist? Kamui would murder him, Subaru would help, Ashura would stare at him, Yuui would glare at him, Amaterasu would snort and walk away, and Tomoyo would just make it worse by clapping happily. _What_ had inspired him to do this? This pool party spelled enough disasters as it was, and Fai just _had_ to add Kurogane to the equation.

Of course, he couldn't retract the invitation. That went against the unspoken rules of the world Fai belonged in. Retracting an invite showed cowardice and disloyalty—showed that one couldn't make decisions, lasting decisions, on the spot and hold true to them.

He parted the curtains to the side with a hand and peered out to where the lights were coming from. The music was loud enough so that it could be heard even from this distance, albeit slightly.

"Hey."

Fai whirled around frantically, his back up against the wall as though he were facing a firing squad. Kurogane was in the doorway of his room, looking loftily bewildered. "Yeah….all right, are we gonna go or what?" Fai stared. He didn't answer. He just stared. Although, he was sure he really shouldn't be staring.

Since Fai had first seen Kurogane, he'd always been vaguely aware, somewhere in the back depths of his innermost mind, that Kurogane was fairly good-looking. Most children of the elite were.

But, when one saw such a person—whom they'd thought was considerably well in appearance—now dressed in absolutely nothing but a pair of quite low, quite loose, but at the same time, quite fitting swimming trunks, therefore; showing aforementioned person's extremely karate-toned and taut tanned abs, along with brilliantly contoured arms….it made you think a little.

Oh. Fai almost forgot Kurogane's legs. And when Kurogane faced another direction and Fai was behind him….if those trunks were as low and loose as they looked from the front…..actually….no. Fai knew it was safer that he didn't think about it. That when he was walking behind Kurogane, he kept his gaze on the back of Kurogane's head and not…..somewhere else.

"Oy. Fluorite." Kurogane slid his hands into his pockets. "Are we going or are we going to stand here with you staring at me like I'm straight from the pits of bloody hell?"

Fai smiled angelically. "Of course we're going, Kuro-tan. I just thought I should tell you that even though this is a pool party, it's still autumn, and you might be just a little cold."

"You telling me to put a shirt on? I ain't gonna be cold," Kurogane snorted. "Let's just go."

"If you say."

* * *

Fai was glad the darkness was so encompassing. It wasn't that he didn't want to be seen with Kurogane; it was more that he knew what it would spell out if they were seen together, heading towards one of the most famous parties on campus and onward.

He shivered as a nightly breeze wrapped around them, and they padded barefoot over the cold, dewy grass. He was grateful that they soon reached the large dome, the lighting hitting his eyes abruptly.

Kurogane didn't seem at all fazed by the frigid weather. He didn't shiver or shudder. Fai tried not to notice how heat seemed to be radiating off of him, and how very much he'd like to run his hands over that body and absorb his—

Okay. Enough.

Fai slid open the gates and allowed himself and Kurogane entrance. The smell of alcohol already lingered strongly in the air—infused into the chlorine scent. The hot tub was filled with Akamizu Sacreds, Sabakurein Angels and Kuriakiri Divines. And none else, of course.

Fai watched Kurogane vanish without a trace. He didn't meet any Sacreds' eyes until he removed his shirt and slid himself into the warm, foaming water between Ashura and Amaterasu. Ashura was immersed fully in the water, whereas Amaterasu sat on the edge, her long legs half enveloped. A few of the male Divines and Angels were sneaking peeks at Amaterasu's impressive figure, displayed generously from her black Missoni bikini. Well, they tried, anyway. It was sort of hard to do so when Kamui was glaring at them so viciously.

"Angels, Divines," Kamui said smoothly, from his position right in the enemy's midst. "It looks like Fai Fluorite has finally decided to join us."

The girls eyed him appreciatively, and few of the young men's eyes were hungrily watching him. A boy with almost-black hair and copper skin held out a champagne flute toward Fai, "Care for a drink?"

Fai raised his eyebrow and accepted. "Thank you. Are you an Angel or a Divine?"

"Divine." The boy's eyes bore into Fai's in a rather threatening way. Threatening, but intrigued.

Yuui was glaring at him. Obviously. "Why did you bring _him_?" he whispered, hiding behind his own martini glass.

"Is he your date?" Ashura smiled.

"No, _you_ are," Fai said weakly, attempting to smile back—he knew Ashura was joking, but that question was just too dangerous for him to even think about.

Kamui held out his arms suddenly. "I hear that Sabakurein is holding the Thanksgiving Gala this year?"

A girl with long black hair, and straight-cut bangs spoke up, "We are. But our headmaster has given Akamizu the liberty of designing and creating the invitation list."

"I thought Kuriakiri was supposed to do that," a young man with tousled black hair said, his eyes narrowing.

Another girl interrupted, "No. Sabakurein said Kuriakiri was in charge of putting together arrangements for the ball room, the food, drinks….all that stuff."

"So this is something we're collaborating on?" Fai said vaguely, his soft voice immediately quieting the bickering. "How nice."

The hot tub's occupants stared at him. He shrugged carelessly, and smiled, leaning back into Ashura. "When _is_ this gala? I think I've forgotten."

"Few weeks from now. A few days before Thanksgiving," a boy with auburn curls said faintly, staring at Fai as though he'd just blown into a bugle to get their attention.

"Ah." Fai idly threaded his fingers through the wet edges of Ashura's hair, and then sipped at the golden Prosecco.

After that, the Angels and Divines hung onto Fai's every word. Or at least they behaved more like they should've.

Fai wasn't really aware of what happened outside the hot tub. He just knew that hours must've passed—what with the drinking, the flirting, the excessive groping in the hot tub's depths, making-out with Ashura in front of the Angels' and Divines' ecstatic clapping, making-out with at least four Angels and Divines each—who he didn't even know the names of—and maybe Yuui, more drinking, more flirting, plenty of laughing, _and_ more drinking.

When even Kamui and Amaterasu were starting to get giddy from the seven bottles of Prosecco they'd gone through, Fai clambered out of the hot tub and ran straight for the showers.

He collapsed into a fetal position against the wall and banged the back of his head against it. He thought he might throw up, he was positive he wouldn't be able to attend classes tomorrow, and he knew that he'd never drink again in his entire life after this. Although, he still had a flute filled with champagne in his hand and he took another swig.

"There you are," a voice whispered. Fai could feel someone in front of him, but really, he couldn't care less. They could do whatever the hell they wanted. The hands touching him felt sort of….nice….another sip. Another swig. Another chug. "You ran quite fast for someone this drunk."

Drunk? Who? Fai was drunk? He tried to make his eyes focus. The person's outline blurred, but now Fai could tell it was a man. His hair was….black…ish? Maybe dark brown. The man's skin was lighter than Kurogane's….but….it was copper….? Was it…the Divine from earlier?

"He told me about you, you know," the voice murmured near Fai's ear. Fai dreamily felt his trunks slid lower and lower, until they were gathered somewhere near his knees. "He loves me. He never loved you."

Who? Who was this guy talking about? Who never loved him? Ashura? Fai didn't understand….but whatever this man was doing to him felt good….it felt…familiar, though….why….?

Fai sighed, closing his eyes. It felt so good. He could feel this man's body completely against him….his hands were touching Fai somewhere down there, but really, the violinist didn't care….it just felt….amazing….

"He'll be at the gala," the voice said softly. "He wants to see you. I don't know why, though. He told me that he loves me. You ruined his life. He loves me. Understand?"

A sharp pain pierced through Fai's fogged mind, and suddenly, everything was crystal clear. This man was _molesting_ him. Fai's trunks had been pulled down nearly all the way, and the man's hands were all over him. Not only that, Fai was in the showers. The water was dripping all around him. The entire world spun, and Fai gripped the wall desperately. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't—don't—he couldn't—keep his mouth—shut—why—

"Get away from me," Fai said in a low voice. "Now."

Fai had been right. This was the Divine that'd given him the champagne. He held up one of his hands, held it toward Fai, as if offering him something. "I don't think your body wants me to." The whitish-yellowish liquid dripped from the man's fingers, and Fai knew he would hurl soon. That was….was that Fai's…no it couldn't be….he couldn't have….

The man stood up. "In any case, I'll just—"

"Oy." Fai stared as Kurogane walked in to the showers lazily, one hand wrapped around the neck of a wine bottle. He took a relaxed sip and then splashed it into the Divine's face. "You're pretty sick, aren't you?"

The Divine wiped his face, and shoved Kurogane. "Bastard. I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Man I hate kids like you," Kurogane sighed. "Look. If you move your perverted ass right now, I won't kill you, all right?"

"As if you could." But the man seemed to take note of his own height and Kurogane's, and thought better of it. He shook his head, and smiled at Fai, before briskly jogging out of the showers.

Fai didn't move. He couldn't. He simply stared straight ahead.

Kurogane placed the bottle to the side and knelt down in front of him. Fai didn't dare meet the martial artist at the eyes. He kept his firmly tight shut. That way, he wouldn't cry either.

"You all right?" His voice was surprisingly quiet.

Fai didn't move. He couldn't.

"Hey, Fluorite. Answer me." Fai felt calloused fingers tip his chin up. He still didn't move. It'd be so much easier of Kurogane just left. It wasn't as though Fai couldn't take care of himself after situations like these.

"Fai."

Well. That snapped his eyes open.

Kurogane's face was inches from his own, looking at him in intense concern. His usually spiked black hair was damp and glistening with water—similar water droplets clung like clear pearls to his body. Kurogane was the sort of perfect Fai could only dream about. You couldn't be perfect if you were broken, no matter how many times you glued yourself over.

"I'm fine," Fai whispered to the floor. "You can go."

"Hell take me, if I leave you like this," Kurogane snorted. "Here, c'mon." His large fingers held Fai's face, thumbs brushing away tears the junior hadn't even noticed existed. His hands next moved to Fai's waist, brushing down and gently pulling up his trunks. Fai couldn't help but notice how idiotic Kurogane was. Any other man in his place would've taken the obvious path and took further advantage of Fai in this state.

Idiotic or kind?

Fai shook his head and curled his knees against his chest, head down. "Don't," he whispered so hoarsely he was sure Kurogane wasn't able to hear him, "Don't. You'll make it worse."

"Then I'm sorry if I do." Fai felt that large, fevered-warm hand comb hesitantly through his hair, and then he heard a rustle of fabric and he knew Kurogane had left.

He really didn't want this. He couldn't want it. He had to just have been imagining the fact that when Kurogane's hands ran down his body, they left a hot trail behind. He'd just imagined that his body pined for Kurogane in a way it'd never pined for Ashura or any other man or woman before. It was just his imagination.

Fai staggered to his feet, and took a deep breath. He'd walk out of here, and he'd smile and flirt and laugh in the hot tub as though nothing was wrong, because nothing _was_ wrong. Everything was fine. Even if Fai felt like he had a fever.

* * *

_A/N: I know this is a little short, but I couldn't lump it in with their next day--it just didn't fit. And I was going to make Kuro-tan kiss Fai in his chapter, but it just didn't happen. Ah well. It'll happen soon, anyway, so it's just more fun to make everyone wait. _


	7. Observer

Chapter Six: Observer

_Good morning, my darlings. Are we feeling a little woozy this wonderful autumn day? Don't lie. I can smell chlorinated hair and skin._

_As we all know, last night was my deary K's pool party. For those of you dunderheads, who didn't watch the hot tub going-ons, I have a full detailed report of what went on:_

_F showed up with K-rin, quite oblivious to the affect it had on his fellow Sacreds._

_M offered him some champagne—and yes, M plays for that team, too._

_Sacreds, Angels, and Divines got into a mini-spat._

_F settles it with that oh-I-wasn't-listening attitude of his that makes us ladies just swoon and die._

_Some drinking ensues._

_Some flirting ensues._

_F and A make out—quite a lot._

_The hot tub has a little grope-who-you-can-reach fest._

_F makes out with L, H, U, Z, and some others that I can't remember._

_F makes out with Y—you must admit, that was hot._

_Some more drinking ensues._

_Some more flirting ensues._

_A lot more drinking ensues._

_And then, what do you know, F just ups and leaves. How rude._

_Oh, but then, M gets up and follows._

_Why doesn't A go too? That could try a ménage a trois._

_Anyway. M comes back after a few minutes, and then so does F. They both look as healthy, hot, and happy as ever. But then, when has F ever not looked hot? Or happy?_

_Oh, and did I mention that K-chan came from that same general direction, as well? Come to think of it….aren't the showers in that direction?_

_Ooh._

_In any case, rest up, my butterflies. You don't want to be too disoriented tomorrow—if any of you are actually planning to attend classes, that is—someone could take advantage of you. As for me, I'll just be sipping some of that leftover Prosecco, and kicking back in my black UGGs._

_--Always put the W in bWitch_

* * *

_Have any of you seen Madame A lately? Is it just me, or has she gotten sexier through the summer? I bet now my deary K wishes he hadn't kicked her to the curb, huh?_

_I mean, really, it's ridiculous how fabulous she's been looking this year. Does she want to cause Akamizu to run out of cold water? Don't pretend like you don't know why, boys. Your pants aren't that baggy._

_But as we all know, deary K still as a thing for Madame A. I know for a fact. Have you seen the way he looks at her? That isn't lust, my darlings. Or rather….not just lust. It's only a matter of time, now._

_Speaking of 'things'. Is it just me or has F developed a little bit of a….crush on K-rin? Maybe I'm not the one to talk, but a few of my sources have told me how F's been hanging out around the athletes' part of Akamizu a lot lately. More than the art department, where he and A should be getting it on._

_Well, like I said, it's none of my business what our favorite letters of the alphabet do._

_…………………………………….._

_Don't tell me you actually believed that for a second? Of course it's my business. Everything is my business._

_And speaking of business, T's launching her new fall line in a few weeks, and guess whom she gave her first amazing suede jacket design to? Moi, of course._

_Oh! And I almost forgot. The Thanksgiving Gala is coming up, my butterflies. This year it'll be held at Sabakurein. So ladies, make sure you've paid a visit to Elie Saab or Vera Wang; and boys, you'd better have assured those Armani and Gucci tuxes match your dates' dresses (or tuxes, depending on which way you swing)—if you have one._

_Since I myself am in charge of checking over the guest list deary K has constructed, I know for a fact that little S and F are in for a big surprise._

_I just hope it won't affect F's performance. For all of you who live beneath a rock in Antarctica—or then, would that be an iceberg?—F and Madame A are doing a duet by Shostakovich for the gala. They're bound to be spectacular, as usual, of course. F's just the kind of talented person that plays wonderfully even if he wants to play terribly. He can't help but be good._

_Just like K-rinta can't help but be bad._

_If you find out who M's date is, you might be able to figure out why F and little S are going to be so very, very surprised._

_As for me, my gorgeous little butterflies, I'm going to be maxing out my credit card on my brand-new custom-made Versace and scouring Bergdorf's for a pair of Louboutins that actually match._

_--God forbid you forget the W in bWitch._

* * *

_People! Lights! Camera! Christian Lacroix gowns!_

_Oh, and action, of course._

_The Thanksgiving Gala is arriving at a viciously fast rate. Any week now, it'll be a few days before the gala, and F and Madame A are practicing more furiously than ever—and sounding beautifully, I might add. Bravo, to the both of you._

_However, I've been noticing something that I should bring to light._

_Has F swiped his V card with A, yet? By now, surely, we should've long before seen that fantastic glow of life about these two, and yet, all I can see are rain clouds. They've been a pair since high school, for God's sakes. Shouldn't they've lost it together yet? Well, F, at least. I know A has most likely lost it to someone or another._

_Or maybe, F's holding out for someone special? I'm sure I'm not the only one who's spotted F and K-rin together on campus. They're roommates, aren't they? I wonder what they do all night…._

_Hm._

_Anyway. Deary K has been so stressed out lately, what with sending out the invites, adjusting the guest list, and protecting Madame A from naughty hormonal college boys. Not that she needs it. I'm sure even someone as dignified as the Madame needs to have some bedtime fun once in a while. After all, she's having an absolutely balling time without deary K. If only he knew._

_And do any of you think that little S has been looking a little…morose as of late? S, where are you? Can't you see that little S needs some….play time? Even the littlest ones need their exercise, and I'm sure little S knows that._

_And I've almost forgotten about Y. If some of you think that F is spending time with A, then you think wrong. F is with K-chan. The pretty blond with A all the time is Y, people. And no, F and A haven't gone their separate ways. They're still very much together._

_Careful A. I know how tempting it is to go by the unspoken male code._

_If you can't have the one, go for the next best thing—it's sibling. Even better if he has a twin._

_Not that Y shouldn't tread carefully, too. F may not look like it, but we all know how deadly he can be when he wants to—especially now that he has a martial artist at his side._

_Me? I'm still trying to decide between Louboutin and Lacroix for shoes. I know. My life is so difficult, isn't it?_

_--Maybe you can forget the W in bWitch. Sometimes._

* * *

_The night before the Thanksgiving Gala is finally upon us, which also means, that it's time for the pre-party at Hexagon._

_I'll be keeping you posted on all the arrivals, the departures, the naughty PDA, and of course, the Sacreds, Angels, and Divines. They're so holy, aren't they?_

_Deary K has already approached me to tell me to please lay off on reporting on the Sacreds, but I just can't resist. After all, it isn't fair that just because he has a small connection with me, he can tell me what to do. That wouldn't be fair for the Angels and Divines._

_Anyway._

_Madame A looks stunning in dark scarlet Dior. Tsk, tsk, K. It's not polite to glare at hormonal young men just because they're staring at your ex._

_T is adorable as ever in one of her more….original pieces._

_K and little S are as dark and haunting as they can be._

_F and Y, smiling and waving, and laughing and flirting and feuding. I mean….well, they look hot, if that's what you're looking for._

_A looks a little sad tonight. I wonder why?_

_K-chan isn't here, after all. What harm can he do locked away in his dorm room? Although, I know he'll be at Sabakurein tomorrow. It's obvious he will._

_I see M all alone near the bar, eyeing F rather predatorily. Now, now M. No one's going to steal your man. Not that anyone wants to. But….none of you know who M's man is, do you? Sadly, I can't tell. It's a secret, like so many others. You'll find out soon enough, anyway._

_I'm off to find my deary K and give him a lecture on how you can't be broken up with an attractive girl and still scare away the young men that want to have a go. That's what older brothers and fathers are for, clearly._

_I'll be the one in Monique lhuillier._

_--Try to remember the W in bWitch._

* * *

A/N: Yeah. This is like a sequence-filling-in-the-weeks-in-between thing, because if I wrote about what happened every week until the Thanksgiving Gala, we'd be at an overload. And a lot of things will be revealed in the Thanksgiving Gala, but it's far from the climax. But there will be a considerable amount of KuroFai action. The song for this chapter is Secrets by The Pierces.

_

* * *

_


	8. Encounter

_A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't been updating to my usual pace, but the eighth grade has been hosting a cheery bout of the influenza/stomach virus this year, and as they've packed their backs and left us, a late arrival decided to choose me as its tour guide, so my dearest mother moved my curfew down two hours, which means cutting off prime-KuroFai-fanfic-writing time. But I'm considerably lucky, as one of my classmates was absent for a week, puking his innards out, while another classmate--one of my guy friends who sits in front of me--told me he threw up in church (not in school mass, but on sunday, which is fortunate for him). And then my boyfriend was occupied during that weekend, throwing up on an empty stomach, since he already threw up everything he'd eaten, and ended up sustaining himself on ginger ale and saltine crackers. So, at least I just have the flu. It could've been the stomach virus. And I'm thankful it wasn't. Though I have expended three tissue boxes in school, and two at home. In fact, I think I just used up the last of them beside my laptop...ah well. Oh, and I have less than two weeks until my high school placement tests, and my science fair proposal and hypothesis is due Monday, in addition to an oral report on George Eastman and a poster advertising his inventnion--the Kodak camera; for all you folks who love trivia but, like me, are too lazy to find some. Anyway, that's my explanation, though I'm sure most of you out there have managed to post chapters while doing twice as much as this, but I'm just me, so...yeah. :D_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Encounter

Kurogane adjusted the cuffs on the tuxedo and raised an eyebrow at Fai. "Am I wearing it right?"

Fai reminded himself to blink and breathe. He was standing in Kurogane's room, about ready to drag the martial artist out if necessary, and then….this was what he found. Kurogane's question was really a matter of opinion. If by "right" he meant absolutely, utterly, completely, unfairly gorgeous….then, yes. He was wearing it fine. Just fine.

The weeks of gossip and rumors Fai had endured had all led up to this night. The Thanksgiving Gala. He'd read Yuuko's blogs, and of course, even though the rest of Akamizu looked at him oddly, the Sacreds knew what was true and what wasn't. For example, Fai didn't have a crush of Kurogane. None at all. Fai loved Ashura, and Ashura didn't love Yuui.

Fai and Kurogane were merely friends. Friends who spent a healthy amount of time together, and Fai wasn't actually even sure if Kurogane _was_ his friend. All he knew was that somehow, Kurogane was always near him, and for some reason…Fai liked it.

"It looks fine," Fai said faintly. He steadied himself so that he wouldn't drop his violin—it was in its case, but still.

"Can't believe a little girl managed to coerce me into wearing this stupid thing," Kurogane growled to himself, most likely referring to how Tomoyo had three large seniors attack him a few days ago and threatened that unless he wore the suit, he'd have to walk back to the dorms without his clothes.

Fai smiled. "I don't blame her. It suits you."

Kurogane turned his eyes onto the violinist steadily. "Good to go?"

"Perfectly." Fai picked up his violin case and slung the strap over his shoulder, adjusting the case onto his back. "Amaterasu will murder me if we're late. She never tunes to the piano—she always has to tune to her partner."

"Hell hath no fury like a bitch scorned," Kurogane snorted and flipped his phone into his pocket. "Let's go. Better to get this fucking night over with."

He really had no idea, Fai thought to himself with a smile.

Sabakurein was a few blocks down from the back of Akamizu, and therefore, could be reached by foot. Fai expected that Amaterasu and Tomoyo would most likely take a Town car because of their shoes, but the others would just walk—it was simpler.

The night wasn't too frosty, even if autumn was beginning to meld into winter now. The wind ruffled Fai's hair and he thought about Yuuko's most frightening blog. He'd gotten from Kamui that "M" was Mioru Aoi—a sophomore soccer player at Kuriakiri. He was captain of the team, and going pro as soon as he graduated.

Fai glanced at Kurogane and wished the freshman would just….get run over by a limousine. And die. Soon. Now. Whenever.

No matter what the student body, or the Sacreds, or any other of the colleges, or Yuuko thought….Fai didn't have a crush of Kurogane. He didn't. He absolutely didn't, because he in no way could. It….it couldn't happen. Even if he did—which he didn't—it wouldn't be able to become anything more than a side affection. Fai was with Ashura. And that was that. Only Ashura would ever be able to love him after learning about his past.

The minute Kurogane found out what Fai had gone through…he would leave Fai as instantly as he'd come into the junior's life. And then it would be done like that.

Fai inhaled and exhaled resignedly. He shouldn't be thinking about this. Sabakurein's ballroom would be filled with people. There was nothing to be afraid of. There was no _one_ to be afraid of.

Sabakurein's doors were opened majestically—probably aimed to intimidate and impress rather than welcome, although it did neither to anyone who was used to this effect. Fai walked through them without a thought, letting his eyes sweep the golden light of the hall. It led to the ballroom after a few turns.

Kuriakiri had done a rather brilliant job on the decoration. The banquet table was laden with five turkeys that must've each weighed more than Fai, at least ten pumpkins half Tomoyo's height, and dishes that would make Amaterasu gain weight just to look at them.

Real crushed fallen leaves of red, brown, yellow and orange were sprinkled over the walls and floor. A border of earthy twigs and branches adorned the ceiling's perimeter. The serving men and women looked like they'd just stepped out of a J. Crew catalogue. Autumn-colored spheres with Swarovski crystals hung from the ceiling. The main chandelier hung on a chain that looked as sturdy as a silk thread.

"I'll be behind the stage," Fai murmured, waving a hand at Kurogane without looking at him. He slipped through the crowd, and headed toward the blue and white curtained stage. The door at the side led backstage where Amaterasu, Yuui, and Subaru were. A few Angels and Divines were also tuning and warming up.

Amaterasu waved him over to the corner where they were gathered. "Where've you been? I've warmed up, but I haven't tuned at all."

"Sorry," Fai quickly set his case on a table and unclasped it. He took out the instrument and immediately set into playing position. "Could you give me an A?" he asked of his twin.

Yuui didn't look at him as he went to the piano and let the clear note echo softly in the air. Fai's bow moved swiftly, and his fingers turned the black tuners an infinitesimal bit. "Thank you." And with a few careless chords, the rest of his strings were tuned.

Once Amaterasu had tuned to Fai's violin, Subaru tuned to the piano. He had a duet with Yuui. The Sabakurein musicians would be doing small pieces, whereas Kuriakiri always did some sort of large collaboration all together.

Fai loved the feeling of being on stage. He wasn't sure if it was just him being….him, but when he was on stage, he was the Fai Fluorite he wanted to be. He was normal—aside from the obvious of who he really was and was considered to be.

It was fine when he was part of a quartet doing chamber music or a duet or a trio—he'd never just been in the background orchestra—but a solo was what truly took away Fai's fears. It might hit someone else as strange that he took comfort in being onstage, when to some people stage fright was almost deadly. But this was just Fai. He was a performer. It was one of the only times he felt himself. And it was because of Ashura that Fai knew this.

He offered Ameterasu his arm as the announcer spoke their names, and the curtains opened for them. His smile and hers were almost instinctive—it was a primary thing drilled into you from the moment you were inducted into this industry. The smile couldn't be too broad, lest suspicion aroused that it was false, but the smile couldn't be too small, or people would think you were happy to perform. But of course, Fai was an expert when it came to smiles.

Amaterasu eased herself onto the chair, and Fai adjusted his collar before tucking his violin beneath his chin. He met eyes with her for the briefest half second, and then they were playing.

It was a wonderful feeling, even if only for a few minutes, to be able to escape—to be the Fai Fluorite he could only dream of being. If only he and his violin were the only two in the entire world. He wanted so much to be able to have this feeling more than just when he was onstage. This was why he loved performing so much. It was an escape. A fake, disgusting, pretend escape, but it gave him what he needed to keep himself together for the moments when life was too real.

He just wished the music didn't have to be tainted with his abominable intentions—his unworthy wants and wishes. Music was something too pure to be created by him. He didn't even know why of all people he had to be so good at it. It wasn't fair to the millions of students out there who worked so hard and wanted this so much more than he did—and for a more innocent reason, too.

But as all things did, the piece came to an end, and Fai bowed as Amaterasu curtsied and the dark curtain enveloped them. Fai tried not to look at Kurogane—standing in the audience, glaring up at him.

"Wonderful, amazing," the backstage director told them absently, as she checked her watch. "Who's next? Himawari, darling? Have you drained your flute yet? Your up in five minutes."

A Kuriakiri girl with her dark hair split into two, long pigtails that hung to her legs bounced forward with the silver instrument. "Someone took my sheet music. I left my own copy at home," she said cheerily.

A boy came running from thin air, pushing up his glasses while simultaneously waving two sheets of paper nearly knocked the director over. "I've got them, Miss Kunogi."

The girl, Himawari, smiled brightly, giving the boy a kiss on the cheek that made his face flame bright red. "Thank you, Watanuki. But….where's Doumeki? I thought he was—"

Watanuki grumbled away toward the exit, mumbling irately about irresponsible soccer players.

Fai allowed himself an amused smile, and faced Amaterasu. "Well. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go enjoy the party—I think I've earned it, considering how well I hit that F sharp."

She took a hold of his wrist, her eyes stern. "Be careful."

He stared at her. "You…." His eyes widened. "You know something, don't you? What is it? Is it Mioru? His date. Who's his date?"

Amaterasu let go of him and disappeared the other direction quicker than Fai would've deemed possible for someone strapped into Louboutin sling backs. He noticed his breathing had already escalated, and he hadn't even hit a true problem yet. Ashura. First he had to find Ashura. If anything caused Amaterasu to give him a warning, it was Ashura he had to be with.

He jumped over the stage steps in one leap, and landed neatly on his feet—

Only because someone had caught his arms with a hand.

"My, you've grown, Fai. Mioru told me what you look like, but I hadn't expected something like this." The hand righted him gently—kindly—and one of them went up to caress his face, push back the hair ruffled from the jump.

Terror was an odd thing. It depended all on the victim, and the cause for the terror. It could seep into one's veins slowly and surely, or come in bursting but indefinite. Either way, terror rendered the terrorized immobile and absolutely defenseless. There was no such thing as overcoming terror. Overcoming terror was only possible by eradicating it. A person who could over come terror, was no longer terrified of what victimized them.

Fai was no such person. He knew that. But he didn't know if it was because it'd been nearly a year since he'd felt such terror or if it was just because he knew it was coming that this time, the terror felt like it was strangling him; and he did believe that the moment those hands touched him, his heart stopped beating for a moment.

He knew he couldn't stall looking up into the beast's eyes, as the beast's slender, skilled hands—doctor's hands; claws in disguise—lifted his face up to eyelevel. Fai looked at that face with all the fear of a deer to a hunter.

The soft black hair pulled back lightly with a ribbon, the round glasses, the unusually young face….the seemingly kind eyes….they were all familiar. After all, Fai saw them every time he had a nightmare, and every time he had an attack in the bathroom.

"Dr. Rondart!" Both men turned, and there was Mioru. Standing merely feet away, his eyes furious as he began walking towards them. "Dr. Rondart, surely you didn't want to leave our conversation? Madame Chihiro was just asking about your newest benefit plan."

Fai's body clenched in as Kyle Rondart stepped away from him and began caressing Mioru instead. Kyle's hands were like snow against dirt when they held Mioru—it was eerily breathtaking. Not to say Mioru wasn't spectacular in his own way—copper skin glinting beneath the lights.

"Have you spoken with Subaru said?" Fai forced out with a smile.

Mioru scowled as Kyle stopped touching him, stepping closer to Fai and returning the violinist's smile. "No. I haven't. But I'm surmising that he's happily encumbered with Seishiro tonight?"

Fai reminded himself to breathe and said, "No."

"No?" Kyle's smile widened into a grin, as he adjusted his glasses. "Well, then I'll just have to remember to give him my regards before I take leave tonight. Come, Mioru."

Almost like an obedient pet, Mioru glared at Fai and then followed Kyle. Fai couldn't believe this. He knew Kyle had had some impressive conquests, but this one was just ridiculous. Mioru was expected to become the next landmark in athletic history, and he'd fallen for Kyle? Well, perhaps Kyle was getting more experienced with this.

Fai backed into the wall and slid down, putting his forehead against his knees and breathing in and out steadily. He was glad he was still partially concealed behind the stage—it wouldn't be good if someone caught him like this. It was all about secrets and silence. Quiet. You had to keep quiet. No one could know about your faults. You had to appear perfect. Perfect. Flawless. Nothing else mattered. Nothing mattered if you weren't. Perfection was everything.

Fai repeated that mantra in his head a few times to get his breathing even again. He didn't want to see Mioru's accusing eyes, nor did he want to remember anything of Kyle.

It wasn't long before hands and murmurs surrounded him. "Fai," it was his own voice—Yuui's voice, "I saw him. I know. I saw. I'm sorry. Ashura's talking to him right now. He's furious. He thinks…Kyle hurt you. You need to come. If Ashura attacks Kyle….Fai, you know what'll happen."

Fai did know what'd happen. "Help me up," he muttered. His twin grabbed hold of his arms and hauled him up.

"I'm sorry," Yuui repeated, with an expression so agonized that Fai wouldn't have been surprised if his brother threw himself in the way of a speeding car had he the chance.

Fai made himself laugh. "What do you have to be sorry for?" He smiled and stroked his twin's hair. "It was my choice, and it was over ten years ago. C'mon, let's go."

Yuui didn't move. "Fai." His tone was foreboding. "Do you really hate me that much? That you'd smile at me like that?"

Fai's mouth opened. Nothing came out. "Don't…."

Yuui shook his head. "Just….come on. I don't expect Ashura to keep this long by himself. He's patient, but not when it comes to you."

Fai's eyes narrowed as he followed his brother. At the end of Yuui's statement there was a hint of something that Fai really didn't think should be there. But that was just asking for trouble. He wouldn't bring anything up that might salt wounds. They had enough to deal with as it was.

As Yuui had said, Ashura was speaking to Kyle—what Yuui hadn't said was that Mioru was still in Kyle's grasp. The soccer captain was wrapped around Kyle in a manner completely unfit for a society event. It was shameless.

Then again, that was what Kyle did to everyone—men and women, girls and boys, straight or gay, it didn't matter once he enchanted them….made them love him….made them believe him. It was as much a gift from the gods as Fai's own talent was. Only Fai liked to think that it was a gift from the devil.

Ashura's entire body seemed to relax once his eyes caught Fai's. Kyle smiled at the twins' direction. "You see? They're both fine. Yuui, how are you? You look….well considering your medical history. I should know, shouldn't I?"

The smiling expertise was a trait. Yuui's face eased into a beatific smile at Kyle, "You would."

"Kyle," Mioru said tersely. "We should go. You still have files to sort through, don't you? It's getting late and…."

The doctor quieted the boy kindly. "It's a party. I have time for the files later. I was actually hoping to speak to Fai for a few minutes in private about his wonderful performance."

The oxygen seemed to instantly drain out of Fai's lungs. He wanted to say no. He should say no. He would say no.

"Of course," Fai said faintly. It was wired into his brain. He couldn't say no. There was nothing anyone could do about it.

Yuui gripped his arm so tightly Fai thought his brother was about to yank the limb off. "Fai," Yuui hissed, "No. I'm fine. You didn't have to—we're not anymore—it's—Kyle…."

"Excuse us," Kyle smiled, ushering Fai away.

Fai could only follow as Kyle led him down the halls of Kuriakiri—past where they were even allowed to be as guests attending the gala. There wasn't any rule stating they weren't allowed….but it was implied. Fai could only hope Kyle wouldn't lead him to a bathroom. A lounge, a classroom, a closet….anywhere but a bathroom and Fai would be….relatively fine.

A locker room. Kyle chose a locker room. The boys' locker room. It was a far cry from the ballroom so that if Fai screamed, there wouldn't be anyone who cared enough to help. Possible scenarios and situations ran through Fai's mind dizzyingly as Kyle closed the door. "Pity there isn't a lock," the doctor sighed.

"Pity," Fai echoed in a whisper.

Kyle turned to Fai, who'd backed up against the wall beside the lockers. The wall that led to the showers. Fai didn't dare glance in that direction. Kyle's face didn't hold a smile, but it was kind and reassuring as he walked toward Fai. His hands pinned Fai's wrists at his sides, against the wall, and he inhaled at the crook of Fai's neck. "I've missed this," Kyle murmured. "Missed you."

Fai's heart was slamming against his chest—he could hear the blood throb through his ears. He wanted to run, to sprint, but he was trapped. Kyle didn't even have to try to hold him still, Fai wasn't going anywhere anyway.

"You have Mioru," Fai said, his voice pathetically weak. "He told me you loved him—you told him that, didn't you?"

Kyle drew back, laughing. He sat on one of the benches, leaning back to look up at Fai—still frozen against the wall—fondly. "Ah, Fai, I would've thought you'd know by now. You're the only one for me. You wound me, Fai, truly you do. I thought we already went over this last year?"

"What you did to Subaru…." Fai whispered.

"Seishiro swooped in for his heroic rescue," Kyle said airily. "It was all well and good. I helped those two more than I harmed them."

"You _broke_ Subaru." Fai trembled. "You didn't have to do that. He wants to press charges, you know. If I gave him the evidence he needed, you'd be…."

Kyle grinned. He stood up, lifted Fai's limp bangs and pressed his lips against Fai's forehead. "But you won't, will you? You could've….but you haven't. I know you haven't. And I know you never will. Because you want to forget, right, Fai?"

Fai closed his eyes.

Kyle's voice went on mercilessly. "You know that I'm a private doctor as well as a pediatrician. What do you think private doctors are for? I know how PTSD works—especially in cases concerning children. You can't forget until you remember."

"No." It came out before Fai could stop it. "I'm forgetting. If…if you hadn't come I would've been able to forget." His eyes were still closed.

Kyle's laugh echoed into Fai's ears. "Exactly why I'm here. I'll keep coming back, Fai. Again and again. I'm not going to let you forget. I just can't stay away from you, can I?" His voice became deathly soft. "Just like you have to obey me." Fai felt fingers touch his eyelids. "Open them."

Fai opened them. Kyle's face was so close that they could be kissing. "Such lovely eyes. Your brother has an exact copy, but they don't seem to have the same…intensity as yours. I don't know why," the doctor mused to himself. "Odd."

Kyle placed a hand on Fai's forearm. "You've changed so much since the first time we were separated. Or rather…since you'd left. I saw you last year, but it was brief. Of course, I know one thing hasn't changed…" Kyle's hand slid down the violinist's arm, down to his waist, across his thigh, resting at his crotch.

"You still haven't managed to do it with Ashura, have you?" Kyle's eyes twinkled. "Or with anyone else, for that matter."

"Why…" Fai banged the back of his head against the wall. "Don't."

Kyle leaned in and kissed Fai on the lips, gently—sweetly. "Don't what? It's been a year, Fai. You know you're the only one….I keep coming back to…"

"Then why do you have to keep breaking them? Mioru? You're going to break him, too, aren't you? I can already see it." Fai's voice had lost all color. He wasn't opinionating—he was merely stating the obvious. "You haven't touched him yet."

"No. I'm taking my time with him," Kyle said casually, kissing Fai again. "But, like I said, it isn't the same unless it's with you. Come now." Kyle's fingers brushed over Fai's crotch, unbuttoning his pants. Kyle kissed Fai again. "Undress for me. Your brother…."

It was those words. That sentence…that discontinued following warning….it triggered something in Fai's mind that was left dormant for a few months to heal…only to be ripped open again. Fai could only obey. There was nothing else for him to do—he had no other choice than to step back, bangs shielding his eyes from view, and unclothe himself for Kyle.

Kyle sat on the bench and watched amusedly—watched the pet he trained and taught come back to life.

Fai really was his own best, the doctor pondered silently. Subaru, Mioru….none of them would ever amount to Fai. It was a shame. Kyle's eyes were impatient. They could already imagine the long white limbs…the taut, slender torso….the lean thighs….the lithe shaft…..the warm, tight entrance….

Fai let the final piece of clothing pool at his feet, and looked up to Kyle—his eyes glassy and robotic. Kyle smiled in an almost parental manner and went up to Fai, stroking his cheek with one hand and putting one finger at Fai's erect tip with the other. "Beautiful as always. I see they still haven't faded—well, I did update some of them, so they should be good for another few years." Kyle turned Fai around and his eyes drank in the haunting set of scars that crisscrossed Fai's lower back and upper thighs.

Fai's breathing had become shallow, and his hands gripped Kyle's. Every time this happened, he was a prisoner in his own body. His mind screamed for him to run, to fight back, to resist, but his body was programmed on its own. His body had a different master—Kyle.

"Kiss me," Kyle murmured. And Fai kissed him, a hand on the doctor's cheek, his bare body pressing against Kyle's still-clothed one.

There was a zipping sound and Kyle's pants slid slightly down his waist. "On your knees, Fai," the doctor said gently. Fai knelt, his hands bringing Kyle's length out of the containment of his underwear. He was erect. Fai slowly touched his tongue to the heated-slicked flesh and began the process that had been ingrained in him since he was a child.

Kyle was gentler on Fai now that they were both roughly the same size—ironically enough. When the doctor had first begun these trysts, he nearly broke Fai in half. That was back when Fai still struggled, still put up a fight….now there was no point in being hard…being violent. Fai was compliant. He couldn't do anything otherwise.

As usual, by the end of the sex, Kyle was still fit as a fiddle and composed as when they'd begun. He fixed his jacket on, tied back his hair, put on his glasses and stood up, leaving Fai lying on his side on the cold tiles, hair a mess, Kyle's fluids still on Fai's mouth and tongue and entrance, and Fai's own fluids on his body. Kyle bent down to kiss the violinist primly. "I might come to call at Akamizu. I still haven't visited dear Subaru. Tell him I'm thinking of him."

Fai didn't move, he kept his half-lidded eyes focused on the lockers that he'd been pressed against a moment ago—the metal handles had dug into the skin of his back….leaving raw red marks.

Kyle's footsteps paused at the door, and he spoke to someone, "Oh. Pardon me. Are you here to clean up the leftovers?" The doctor laughed as he finished exiting, passing whoever was there—most likely Ashura or Yuui.

But the low growl that followed didn't belong to either of the expected. Neither were the footsteps, or the large shadow that covered Fai when the person knelt beside him. The warm contoured hands brushed the hair from Fai's face and draped a towel over him. Kurogane stood up and went to the sink, leaning his hands on the counter and watching the mirror.

"What did you see?" Fai whispered in a barely audible voice—his mouth didn't even look like it moved; his body certainly didn't.

"I came here when I heard the sounds," Kurogane said indifferently. "Got bored of all the girls hanging off of me, so I wandered 'round for a bit. Think I got here in the middle of it."

Fai smiled to himself. Fantastic. He would be lucky if Kurogane didn't tell anyone. The martial artist most likely already thought that Fai was some sort of shameless man-whore—that was a given. A slut. Suited for life as a prostitute. A toy. A pet. Any of those was fitting.

"You must really think badly of me now, don't you, Kuro-tan?" Fai laughed hoarsely. He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. It didn't hurt physically as it'd used to, but he was still exhausted. Kyle never settled for short.

Kurogane shrugged. "I don't really think anything. I'd said before, right? I don't really care what you're deal is. I already think everyone 'round here is pretty twisted. Hell, I'm screwed up as it is, anyway." He turned his head, "Need some help?"

Fai shook his head. "I'm fine."

Kurogane turned fully around and knelt back down beside Fai. "I'm not gonna tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about. It's not mine to tell, anyway. Unlike you and the rest of 'em, I'm not a gossip mongrel."

Fai chuckled. "No, I guess you aren't, huh?"

Kurogane's dark crimson eyes drove through Fai's. "Did you want to?"

Fai's smile faded, and his eyes narrowed. "Did I want to what?"

"Did you want to do it with that guy?"

For some odd, unknown—probably demented—reason, Fai didn't lie. "No. I didn't. He…I had to. It's…not…simple…."

"Nothing's ever simple with you, is it?" Kurogane snorted.

"Never," Fai smiled, fingering the edge of the towel. "My turn to ask one, then. Why did you do this?" He gestured at the towel.

"Why'd I throw you a towel—one that I could've nicked anywhere considering these are the showers? I'm surprised, Fluorite. I would've thought you of all people would have a better question than that." Kurogane half shrugged, and folded his arms. "I dunno. It's pretty cold in here—didn't want you getting sick. We live in the same dorm—you might get something contagious and then I'd get it, and unlike you, I don't sit and pluck around at a small guitar all day."

"It's called a violin, Kuro-chan." Fai sighed mockingly.

"Shut up," Kurogane grumbled. "I know what it's called."

"Yes. Now you know. Because I've just told you. What ever would you do without me, Kuro-puu?"

Kurogane glared. "Go to hell."

Fai smiled. "I wish."

The expression on Kurogane's face hardened. "Why are you so weird? You really do freak the fuck out of me sometimes, you know. What the hell's wrong with you?"

Fai closed his eyes and shook his head, grabbing hold of a locker handle and hoisting himself to his feet. "More than you'll ever know, Kuro-tan. More than you'll ever want to know."

Kurogane stood up, too. "How do you know I don't want to?"

"I do. I know you. I'd know," Fai whispered to himself, leaning against the shockingly cool metal. "You'd hate me. More than you do now, I mean," he added with a humorless laugh.

The lockers clanged loudly as Kurogane slammed his palms against them, trapping Fai. His eyes were blood red slits as he surveyed the entirely naked man in front of him. "I can't believe this."

And then Kurogane kissed him.

* * *

_A/N: So how was it? Anyone think they know Fai's past now? _

_In any case, there's no song for this one. Oh, but I would like to tell all of you that I might be a little slower in updating now, since I have the science fair going on--its mandatory in our school--and the high school placement tests (I have to try to get in to TJ--Thomas Jefferson--so won't that be fun? Not really....). But by the end of the first week of December, all this crap will have been done and over with, so my updating pace will be back up to speed again. And for those of you who read Trade, rest assured, I am in no way discontinuing that fic. I'm just still sorting out my plot bunnies. The same goes for Listen Up and Trust Me. _

_On a randomer note, anyone planning to see the Twilight move on premier date? Got tickets yet?_


	9. Games

Chapter Eight: Games

_Did you see me at the Thanksgiving Gala? I saw you. I saw your Armani and Gucci tuxes, and your Christian Sacroix kitten heels. I saw some amazing custom-made Givenchy gowns and satchels._

_I also saw M and Dr. K. Oh, and then I saw Dr. K leading F away for some…eh hem….congratulations on his ah-mazing piece. In private, of course._

_A didn't look too happy. Neither did M._

_But did you see K-kun following them? Coincidence, much? I think not, my butterflies._

_Well, fabulous news for F and little S—Dr. K is the benefactor for a Masquerade Ball to benefit some such hungry little children in the country across the ocean or whatever. At his estate. Ooh, looks like F and Y are going home….._

_I mean, visiting, Dr. K's home. You'll have to forgive the typo there. F and Y have never ever been to Dr. K's mansion before. Of course they haven't. If they have…but let's not go there. Deary K will murder poor li'l ol' me._

_Anyway._

_I did, however, see K-chan sprint out of Sabakurein faster than you could appreciate the adorable blush on his perfect face, and how his eyes looked oh-so confused._

_I also saw A trying to recapture F's attention on the way back, but I don't think he managed it. Our favorite pretty blond's mind is elsewhere tonight._

_Well, I'll be resting it up in Juicy sweats on my plush bear rug—calm down, boys—with a good-sized glass of Eki-Kyabe. If any of you want some—I'm sure plenty of you could use some—just ring me up and I'll send W over there to get it to you. So just relax, kick up your UGG slipper-ed feet, and Red Door manicured hands, and enjoy; because winter holidays start now, my darlings._

_Dr. K's Masquerade is on New Year's Eve._

_Any resolutions in mind?_

_I'm talking to you, my naughty little Sacreds; darling Divines; and pure Angels._

_My. You just can't stay away from trouble for long, can you?_

_Ah well. That's what I'm here for, after all._

_--Don't you dare forget the W in bWitch._

* * *

Fai tossed his cell into his open Bally and then collapsed back onto his bed. This was fantastic. Utterly, positively, perfect. Couldn't get any better than this, surely. A superb way to start winter break. Fai had spent a good portion of the other night attempting to fall asleep, and not quite managing it. After all, the kiss had been playing over and over in his mind—along with Kurogane's immediate sprint out of the locker room, and Ashura and Yuui's looks.

He hadn't seen Kurogane since. Well, he had, but it was only the back of the martial artist—infrequently. Kurogane seemed to turn around at the exactly the same moment Fai entered one of the rooms in the dormitory. Not that Fai didn't appreciate it. If Kurogane wasn't avoiding his gaze, then it would've been left to Fai to do the avoiding. Either way, Fai really didn't want to face his roommate.

But honestly, it was Kurogane's own fault. He must have been struck with some foreign bipolar illness to do what he did. _Kissing _a Sacred, when you weren't a Sacred—or just highly and immensely inebriated—yourself. And not just any Sacred—Fai Fluorite. Fai Fluorite, who was blatantly with Ashura Ou. You didn't just interfere like that with the It Couple. It was a law. A law so concrete, it didn't even need to be written.

And Kurogane had broken it just like that.

Fai rammed his face into a feather pillow, thankful that he didn't have a hangover to add to this—unlike plenty of his fellow students; he could practically hear the moans through the walls.

But as of this moment, he'd take a hangover the size of Russia, if it meant that last night never happened.

He sighed and removed his face from the pillowy depths and sat up slowly. Today was the first day of term, and as tradition dictated, he and Yuui were going shopping with Tomoyo. The first year they were here, she lassoed them when they'd tried to politely refuse. It wasn't so awful, anyway.

Fai swung himself to his feet, relieved that last night's….physical part hadn't had any effect on his agility. Kyle had been oddly gentle. Not that it'd made anything less worse. He shook his head. He needed to _forget_. His pale fingers wrapped around his mug and he walked—tousled pajamas and all—into the kitchen for coffee.

Kurogane was pouring the black poison—a.k.a. the freshman's version of coffee—into his own cup, and drained it. Fai had gotten used to it, even if he still hated it. Kurogane stepped aside to silently let Fai through. Fai kept his eyes on the coffee maker.

"Hey," Kurogane broke the blank silence. "No classes today."

"Yes."

"You going anywhere?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Fai sipped the treacherously sugarless concoction swallowed. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you want to know if I had plans?"

Kurogane spun his now empty cup expertly around in his hands and glanced down at the junior. His eyes were careful—guarded. "I was wondering."

"About?" Fai wasn't sure he actually wanted to hear the answer.

"If you'd like…to go somewhere."

Fai felt the coffee sticking uncomfortably in his esophagus. "With you?"

"No. With wild, rabid bunnies." Kurogane looked irritated.

Fai smiled. "I like wild, rabid bunnies."

"Fluorite—" Kurogane began, his voice lethally pissed.

"Sure," Fai cut him off. His mouth and vocal chords had conspired against him before he could defend himself. What was he saying? Did he just agree to go on a date? With someone who was clearly _not_ Ashura?

Kurogane raised his eyebrows. "I thought you had plans."

"Plans can change." Fai grinned. "Why? Do you take back your question? Did you practice in front of the mirror to ask me?"

For the first—and probably the last—time, Fai agreed with bWitch. Yes. Kurogane was indeed extremely adorable when he blushed. "NO. Just…get changed, Fluorite."

"Will do, Kuro-pyon." Fai bowed grandly, before twirling around and mockingly sauntering back to his room. He safely closed the door as he heard Kurogane call him a few choice names—with the subject being "bastard"….with a few creative improvisations here and there.

It was so easy to get a rise out of him.

Fai ran a hand over his face as he threw out a set of clothes onto his bed and reached in for his cell phone.

_Can't go 2day. Have 2 transpose a minuet. Tell T for me. Thnx._

_--F_

Fai sent the text to his brother, silently apologizing. He didn't know on earth he was doing this—and whatever the reason was, it wouldn't be good even when he did find out for himself. He was going to Ashura's room tonight…..he knew that much. They always spent the first and last night of all breaks together.

Fai gave his hair a last half-hearted tousle before closing the door of his room behind him and locking his cell phone away in the bathroom cupboard.

Kurogane was waiting for him by the door. Fai grabbed his coat. "Could we take the east campus route for wherever you're planning to take me?"

"Why? Something wrong with west campus?" Kurogane snorted, opening the door and heading out for the elevators.

Fai locked the door behind him. "No. But east campus is usually emptier during break. The students there tend to go home for the holidays more than the ones in west campus."

"The rich prisses who can afford to go home, you mean? West campus is where the scholarship students live."

And where Yuui and Ashura live, Fai added mentally. "You're so understanding, Kuro-tan. I'm so glad to know how unprejudiced you are."

"You can cut the sarcasm, Fluorite." Kurogane jerked his head toward the elevator. "Get in." One of his long arms held against the door.

"So mean," Fai laughed, his hand lightly touching Kurogane's chest as he traipsed in. He wasn't sure, but it felt like Kurogane's breath caught. But Fai was probably just imagining it. Just. Imagining.

It felt like Kurogane was leading him on a wild goose chase—out the elevator, around the dorms, through the east campus halls, turning left 'round the admissions office, navigating in and out of the web of cafes. Plus, it was freezing.

Fai thought he would die of frostbite, starvation, exhaustion, or dehydration before Kurogane said the blessed, blessed words, "We're here."

"At last," Fai grumbled, not even looking up. He held on to the nearest wall—even if it was brick and freezing. "Any longer and you would've killed me, Kuro-kun."

Kurogane shoved Fai through the double doors. "Damn. You're really out of shape, aren't you, Fluorite?"

"No, Kuro-wan. You were just born with abnormal endurance." Fai sighed as his body absorbed the indoor heating. He heard Kurogane let the doors close behind them.

"C'mon. We're not done yet." Kurogane started walking down the left hallway—the dark left hallway. Of an entirely unlit building.

"Are we even supposed to be here?" Fai asked apprehensively. "I've never been in this building before. I don't even know what this is. And I've been here longer than you."

Kurogane snorted, without looking back—he kept walking. "I thought you were Fai Fluorite. You're allowed anywhere, right? Shut up and don't worry. I've been here hundreds of times."

"That should comfort me, but I'm not feeling reassured in the least," Fai said sarcastically. "Where _is_ this place?"

Kurogane stopped in front of another set of double doors. "God, you've got no patience, do you?" He snorted, rolled his eyes, and pushed the metal doors open. "There. Happy?"

Fai frowned curiously at the freshman and stepped past him—through the doors and into whatever awaited him.

"Oh my God." Fai's head tipped up—and it just seemed such a shame to look anywhere else. He walked in, his eyes never leaving the night skies. "Oh my God. Oh my—"

"If you finish that sentence, I'll bash your head into the wall," Kurogane snapped. He came to stand beside Fai—at the center of the circular room. "It's new. For the astrologists majors."

It was a planetarium. The likes of which Fai had never yet seen before. The domed ceiling covered the wide expanse of clear glass floor—the entire solar system could be seen just by looking up. An entire lap around the room looked as if it'd never end. The entirety was dark, and slightly frigid, but there were tables laden with intricate silver gadgets filling the room, and the stars and planets twinkled down at the two men.

"It's….spectacular." Fai frowned abruptly. "But…." He glanced at Kurogane. "You aren't an astrologist major. Why would you….?"

Kurogane shrugged, plopping down onto one of the stargazing mattresses set at the center of the gathering of chairs and tables. "I was bored. Nothing new. So, I wandered around for a bit and came here. It's a good place to think when there aren't any annoying bastards to bother me."

"You mean like the students who actually use this room?"

"Yeah. Them." Kurogane collapsed onto his back, head cushioned by his folded arms.

Fai knelt at the edge of the puffy air mattress. "What do you have to think about? Your life seems about perfect."

Kurogane snorted incredulously. "No one's life's every perfect, idiot. And how would you know? I don't ever recall telling you my life story."

Fai rearranged himself so that he was sitting, with his back facing the martial artist—so his expression wouldn't be on display. "I'm sure whatever it is, it's better than mine."

"I can't agree or disagree on that until I know your story then, can I?"

Never. Kurogane would never know Fai's past. No one besides Ashura and Yuui could ever know—could ever know and not judge him, not hate him. Fai laughed. "How can you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Were you too drunk to remember last night?"

Fai heard a rustle of fabric as Kurogane hoisted himself up. "No. I remember. What of it?"

"You really are unbelievable, aren't you, Kuro-tan?" Fai held his knees to his chest. "You don't care? At all?"

"I could ask the same 'bout you." Kurogane's tone was unreasonably relaxed—lazy, almost. "You don't give a shit about what I did to you?"

Fai could only laugh. "Don't flatter yourself. I've had a lot worse done to me. How many people do you think I've kissed, Kuro-chan? At parties? Balls? Keggers? Clubs?" Fai sighed, smiling. He turned to face the freshman. "So you're gay, too?"

"Bi," Kurogane said shortly.

"What's this? Has Kuro-puu stolen some poor little girl's innocence?"  
"I said I was bi, dipshit! Not a rapist!"

Fai threw his head back and laughed. "Is this why your father sent you here? Because Kuro-pii is such a bad little puppy—breaking too many girls' hearts?"

"Not just girls'."

"Of course not," Fai agreed affably. "Kuro-tan's such a player, isn't he?"

Kurogane scowled. "They just get fucking annoying, alright? What was I supposed to do? Marry 'em? I'd have half a hundred divorces by the end of the year."

"That many?" Fai nodded. "Ah, so Kuro-chi believes in true love, does he?"

"Why d'you end every shitting thing you say as a question?"

"You do, too, Kuro-rin."

"Shut up."

Fai smiled, leaning his cheek against one of his knees. "But really, Kuro-kun…what's someone like you doing in a place like this?" He indicated the campus with an arm toward the door.

"Fuck me if I know," the martial artist muttered. "My dad is probably goin' senile, is all. Kept talking about not being challenged enough, and other crap like that. So, apparently, sending me to fucking Akamizu's supposed to test how long I can go before massacring the entire snobby-ass student body and shit."

"You were a bad boy, huh?"

"The crap?" Kurogane slid himself into a sitting position beside Fai, his expression taking in the junior's. "I had everything," he stated simply. "And now I don't."

Fai nodded his head once in understanding. "Is this why, then?"

"Why what?"

"Why you kissed me."

Kurogane leant forward, arms on his knees. "To get noticed? Y'don't really know me at all, do you?" Fai's heart spurted with an extra surge as Kurogane's flushed fingers touched his cold jaw. "I kissed you because I like you."

Fai stared. "Why." The word came out so flat that it didn't even sound like a question.

Kurogane frowned. "What d'you mean 'why'?"

"Why do you like me?" Fai couldn't stop staring. This made no sense. Well, wait. No, actually, it made perfect sense. Of course Kurogane liked him. Who didn't like Fai? That was all everyone saw, right? A pretty face. Pretty hair. Delicate skin. An amazing mind. An unmatched talent. A lust-generating body. He was always laughing and flirting. No one ever cared to go any farther than that. Wasn't this why he was with Ashura? Ashura was the only who ever cared for him beyond the exterior.

Fai shook his head. "Never mind." He looked away from Kurogane's bemused expression. "Just….forget it. I get it. You like me. That's why you kissed me, right? Because you don't care at all that I'm with someone. That I love someone else. You never care." He pulled himself to his feet.

Kurogane caught his wrist. "You don't love that guy."

Fai spun around, his eyes disbelieving. "Excuse me? And how would you know? 'That guy'? He's known me since the—since high school. How long have I known you? What, a month?" His voice didn't rise—it was careful and guarded; tempered and calm.

The look on Kurogane's face was entertained. Like he'd just accepted a challenge—a dare. He shrugged, and silently went to stand directly behind Fai. The violinist swallowed. "What are you…" But the words faded on his lips.

Kurogane's hand was holding his, the intertwined fingers hung against Fai's leg. Kurogane brought them up against the junior's thigh, fingers stroking softly, pressing into the clothed flesh.

The oxygen in the room slowly drained, and it felt like Fai's insides were aflame. Whatever air left in his brain thickened, causing difficulty to make sense of this. What was Kurogane…trying to….?

Fai's eyes slowly, but instinctively, closed, reveling in the feeling. This was…new. Just because he'd never done it with Ashura didn't mean they hadn't yet fooled around. But…whether it was making out or….a little bit more…Fai had never felt like _this_ before. Like he'd told Kurogane, fooling around with more than one person at parties—when you were drunk—wasn't rare for him or any other over-privileged student, but….this was just….

Kurogane's other hand had softly secured itself against the edge of Fai's jaw, tipping his head to one side so that the freshman's mouth could skim along Fai's throat. "See…?" he murmured to the junior. Fai found his body betraying him—immediately reacting, and leaning back into Kurogane. Fai sighed, opening his eyes halfway, not moving…merely allowing for Kurogane to…continue—

The martial artist pulled away. Fai whirled around, his eyes shot open wide. Kurogane folded his arms, and backed against the wall lazily. "Well? If you tell me that that was exactly the same as when you do stuff with that guy, then I'll stay away."

Fai's mouth tightened. He forced his breathing to calm, and for the damn thing to stay _down_. He'd probably even risk hitting it with one of the nearby telescopes, but he really would rather not be left impotent. "It's just physical," Fai said quietly. "It doesn't mean anything."

Kurogane took a step away from the wall. "Then why did you come with me? You said you had plans, didn't you? If I'm so insignificant, then why did you cancel them to come with me?"

Fai remained silent. What could he say? He didn't have a real answer to that. He didn't even know why he cancelled them himself. He didn't…no…he _did_ like Kurogane. But he didn't love him. It hadn't been enough time for anything to develop that much. Fai loved Ashura.

Right?

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Fai said tonelessly. "Break up with Ashura just because you like me? Because of some probably twisted physical attraction? Do you hear yourself?"

Kurogane shrugged. "Do whatever the hell you want. Now that I've told you what I need to tell you, I don't really care what happens next."

Despite himself, Fai smiled, stepping toward him. "Am I supposed to believe that, Kuro-chi? You don't like me enough to go after me? Your confession wasn't that romantic…even though this place _is_ amazing…"

"Who said I was trying to be romantic?" Kurogane growled, folding his arms and harrumphing the opposite direction like an angry school child. "You want romantic? Just stay with the other guy."

Fai chuckled, shaking his head blithely. "I don't get you at all."

Kurogane turned around, scowling. "And you think I get you? What's up with all that….stuff you do? Why would you shove a stick back and forth over a piece of wood with string? Where does that get you, honestly?"

"Then why do you like me?" Fai raised an eyebrow.

The question seemed to give Kurogane pause. "Screw me if I know…but…" His brow knitted in focus as he glared at Fai. "That guy….yesterday…why didn't he go after you when the bastard took you away?"

"None of your business," Fai said a little too quickly. "He…" Fai sighed. "Ashura knew what'd happen. My brother did, too. They….they can't interfere. I can take care of things on my own. I'm not a child."

"So you never need help?" Kurogane asked, amused.

"No."

"Never ever? Never have, never will?"

"Never have, never will," Fai echoed. "They understand. They know that the best thing for them to do—the best thing for me—is if they just….if they keep quiet. Don't talk about it. It's easier that way." He didn't know why he was talking about this. He must be suicidal. There….why would he tell Kurogane any of this? How he actually felt about the Thing?

"FAI!"

Kurogane's eyebrows shot up, and Fai's head whipped around.

There, in the doorway, stood Yuui. The pianist looked thoroughly windswept, breathless, and altogether, extremely irritated. His eyes narrowed at the sight of his brother. "Fai," he repeated in a low voice, as he walked toward the two men.

"Damn, you two look alike," Kurogane said easily, his hands in his pockets. Fai stared at the freshman incredulously, before realizing with a start that Kurogane had no idea how frightening Yuui could be when he was angry—not that Fai himself was a pretty sight either.

Yuui smiled. "That's the idea, dolt." He pulled Fai slightly away. "What the hell are you doing here?" Yuui hissed. "I thought you were transposing. I was texting you for an hour, and there wasn't an answer. Where's your cell? Left it in the dorm, I'm assuming. Since when did we start lying to each other? Do you know Ashura's been looking for you for three hours now? We thought you'd been—"

"Don't say it," Fai cut off swiftly. "Don't."

Yuui sighed heavily. "I know. I wasn't about to. But Ashura was worried. I was worried. He really….loves…you, you know? C'mon. What are you doing here anyway? And why is….he here?" Yuui looked around Fai to glare at Kurogane.

"He was showing me the planetarium," Fai said. It was true, after all. There was no need for Yuui to know the details. What had happened in this room was staying in this room. Everyone would have a field day with the scandal that'd just occurred.

"Why do you need someone to show you any place on this campus?" Yuui asked, snorting. "You're Fai Fluorite for God's sakes, I thought you and Amaterasu had established that?"

Fai laughed. "I can't have friends?"

Yuui's mouth opened….and then closed. "You…of course—I mean…please, Fai. Ashura wants to talk to you. He's….he's worried, all right?"

It was a different set of light blue eyes than before that now narrowed. "I said I would. Who made you my warden? Yuui…last night…nothing that hadn't happened yet went on. I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

Yuui's eyes slid to Kurogane, who was now idling along the wall. "Fai…don't tell me…that you….like….?"

Fai eased into the lie. "Yes, Yuui. I'm madly in love with a freshman nothing who I've known for about a month, and I'm going to completely break Ashura's heart for him. That statement was sensibility incarnate. I'm glad my twin knows me so very well."

Yuui's laugh was nervous. "All right. Just….don't get…hurt, okay?"

"I know," Fai said softly. "You don't need to worry. Tell Ashura I'll be up in his room in an hour. I'm fine. I can take care of myself." Why did it always seem like he was repeating that sentiment?

Yuui's expression was pained—like he wanted to say something, but couldn't quite manage it. He shook his head. "I know. I'll…tell Ashura that…later." He drew the hood of his jacket over his head and brushed past Kurogane, walking out of the planetarium, into the gusty autumn weather.

"You're brother, huh?" Kurogane appeared beside Fai, heat radiating from his every being. Fai tried to ignore it.

"Yeah. I have to go—sorry—I'm just—" Fai took a deep breath. "Why did you do it? That time at the pool party? Why did you…"

"Why did I stop him?" Kurogane finished, one of his hands coming up to touch Fai's cheek, fingers molding around the curve of his face. "I thought you had 'nough troubles as it was. 'Sides…bastard had it coming, anyway. You're already taken, I mean. Hell was he doing?"

And for the first time, Fai detected raw emotion in Kurogane's voice. "You're already taken" had more color in it than Fai could handle. Did Kurogane like him _that_ much? Really, what was there to like, anyway? Aside from his seemingly carefree demeanor, what was there about him that was really any….good?

"Don't," Fai whispered, drawing away out of Kurogane's reach. "Please. Don't. I don't….I can't want it. I can't. I'm sorry."

"That doesn't make sense, Fluorite." But Kurogane didn't make an advance. He remained where he was, simply watching Fai back out farther and farther, heading for the door.

Fai laughed, his hand resting on the cold handle. "Oh no, Kuro-chi. It makes plenty of sense." He tilted his head and smiled sadly, "Didn't I say it before? You wouldn't understand. Your father sent you away for good reason, from what you've told me. It's just all a game to you, isn't it?"

He shook his head and let the door swing behind him. Kurogane snorted, and collapsed heavily into a nearby chair. "Too bad the other team's got the advantage. Idiot."

* * *

_A/N: Well, I don't know about all of you, but I'm reasonably surprised. I didn't think I'd be able to get the next one up this fast. It's almost up to my usual pace. Sadly, I can no longer see Twilight on the premiere date. It's too crowded, so my friends and I have settled for the following Sunday--only two days after, and it'll still be packed, I'm willing to bet. And so, we're reserving tickets, but we're still planning the times and all.....fourteen-year-olds should be allowed to drive, damn it. Oh, and the song for this one is Strangers Like Me by Phil Collins--weird, I know, but hey, I grew up with Disney. _


	10. Contain

Chapter Nine: Contain

Yuui's hand rested on the desk. "He said he'll be over in an hour. The planetarium is a ways away from west campus. He's fine, so you shouldn't worry."

Ashura looked up from his sketchbook. "Thank you." The senior ran a hand over his eyes tiredly. "I should've gone after him at the gala…even if he screamed at me…again, why did I let Kyle…?"

"It's Kyle," Yuui said quietly. "What else could anyone have done? The best we can do is hope he doesn't invite Fai to the New Year's Eve masquerade, and that he doesn't break Mioru that badly."

"That's all I've ever done," Ashura murmured. "Just hope. I've never been able to actually help him. I don't think he and I'll ever be able to…." He sighed.

"Stop," Yuui whispered. "You shouldn't say that. Fai's getting better. If it weren't for last year….he might've been able to by now. And you've done more than enough—much more—for both of us. If it weren't for you, Fai might…." Yuui shook his head.

Ashura smiled wearily. "In any case, you're probably tired, too. Tomoyo can be quite a handful at times. You probably have your own winter break assignment to work on. I have to gave the outline of this piece done in two days…" His long fingers brushed over the surface of the smooth paper.

"What is it?" Yuui stood behind the artist's chair. "It's beautiful," he laughed. "As always. Though…what inspired you to draw…wings?"

"Why not?" Ashura gazed at his work. "Fai was telling me a few days ago how he wished he could simply grow wings and fly away. Maybe then, he said the wings could be his memories, and he could get rid of the ones he didn't want—so he could forget."

Yuui sighed. "An avid imagination he's got."

"Still—it does wonders for my muse," Ashura chuckled.

"What does?" Fai breezed into the room, closing the door behind him, and twirling Ashura's second set of keys round and round his index finger. He lightly touched a lock of Ashura's hair and leaned over behind the artist.

As Ashura answered, and Fai laughed, Yuui silently left the dorm. He zipped his coat, and unlike his brother, who let his infamously angelic hair air around his face, Yuui covered it with the hood of his dark jacket. He ignored the steady piercing against his heart as he walked towards the private editorial chambers. Being alone in his dorm was the last thing he wanted at the moment.

Yuuko Ichihara, expectedly, was easily browsing the Internet, sorting through this and that and arranging her many newspapers and magazines. Yuui sat just a few spaces away from her, watching her sip her glass of wine. Yuuko adjusted her Gucci scarf and glanced at the junior. "By the look on your face, I'll hazard and guess and say it's Ashura and your brother? Again?"

Yuui laughed, shaking his head, and pulling down his hood. "When is it ever not?"

"I don't see why you can't just tell him—tell both of them. Fai doesn't seem too in love with Ashura—it's just a safety thing for your brother. He needs to feel safe, and that's what Ashura gives him."

"Yes you do," Yuui rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend." Yuuko smirked, but continued typing. "You know exactly why."

"Of course. The tragic tale of the Fluorite twins," Yuuko said sarcastically. "When will you tell Fai that Kamui and I know about it? I thought twins were supposed to tell each other everything—telepathically."

"Someday, your sarcasm will get you in trouble." Yuui leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "Kamui and I are just here to make sure you don't write anything in that ridiculous bWitch blog that'll make Fai have a heart attack."

"Rest assure," Yuuko held her wine flute out to him, "That won't happen. I've been so good lately—I'm sure you agree?"

"Of course." Yuui sighed, wringing his fingers around in his lap. "It's just…Fai allowed himself to be broken a thousand times over and over again to help me….he didn't even think about it twice or give himself a choice….because he wanted to keep me so badly—for him, there was no 'if' or 'but maybe' about it. It's because of me he's like this….even if he doesn't love Ashura….the least I can do is let him have this one thing."

Yuuko eyed him critically with the wisdom that most didn't ever realize a flighty journalist could possess. "Ashura isn't a thing. He's not to be passed around like a toy. He might be kind….but everything has to come to an end." She shrugged. "Fai doesn't love him. You do. It's that simple."

"Not even close, bWitch," Yuui snorted. He put his face into his hands, resting the elbows on the edge of the table. "Not even close."

"You've loved him since…when was it again?" Yuuko was smiling.

Yuui had to grin back. "Freshman year, high school?"

"Nearly eight years then."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Nearly eight years," he echoed wearily. "But Fai put up with Kyle for longer than that—or at least just as long. And twice as worse, too."

"You're suffering just as much," Yuuko pointed out. "Fai won't be happy with you when he eventually does find out. He'd want you to tell him this."

He shook his head determinedly. "No. Nothing could be worse than what Fai had to go through. This is nothing compared to that."

She snorted. "Well, who knows? Maybe you'll be lucky this year." Her eyes narrowed slyly. "We've got a new player on the chessboard, from the looks of it. And he's got a thing for your brother."

"The freshman? Yeah…I know. And Fai looks interested, too…and if Ashura…" Yuui groaned. "God, why when one problem is solved, another one comes up?"

"Welcome to Akamizu, babe," Yuuko said bracingly.

Yuui closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply—recalling how once upon a time, he wasn't able to do that without first wondering if he'd be alive afterward. Fai wasn't the only one with irrepressible memories. Although, Yuui's memories instigated guilt rather than terror.

_Yuui breathed in and out carefully, and smiled to himself. Kyle's medicine was really working. He was such a nice doctor—and so smart. None of the orphanage doctors had ever been able to keep the asthma attacks away for so long. He stretched his arms and legs and swung into a sitting position on his bed. Where was Fai? It didn't take that long to shower, did it? _

_He shook the sleeves of his pajamas down to cover his arms—why was it so cold? He went out to get his brother—and maybe ask Kyle to turn up the heat a little bit. _

_It was already dark in the halls, which meant that Kyle probably already went to bed. But…Yuui squinted…Kyle was walking towards him right now. Kyle knelt down to the young boy's level and smiled. "Have you taken your inhaler for the night yet?"_

"_Uh huh. It's kinda cold in here. Could you make it warmer?" _

_Kyle ruffled his blond hair. "No problem. Be sure to drink some water before heading to bed. Oh, and your brother's still in the bathroom. He needs some help, but keep quiet, all right? I'm going to turn in now."_

"_Okay. 'Night."_

"_Good night." Kyle gave him a swift embrace, straightened, and then headed down toward his bedroom and study on the second floor. _

_Yuui continued on toward the light coming from the bathroom. What did Kyle mean by "help"? Was Fai all right? It was probably something minor….like a tear in his clothes or something…if it was anything really bad, Kyle would've taken care of it already. _

_The bathroom door was open, and Yuui had to muffle his mouth with his pajama sleeves in order to silence his scream. His brother…his mirror image…his twin….his other half…Fai was curled up on the ground, blood seeping out of his lower half, some whitish yellowish liquid mixed with it….his brother was naked and wet….the water on the floor swirling around him…._

_Not caring that he himself was getting wet, Yuui fell to the tiled floor, checking Fai's expression. It was a mixture of shock, terror, disbelief….confusion…and his eyes were dazed….half-lidded, and pained. Yuui tried to stop his hyperventilation. It would just make the asthma worse. He had to stop. Something was wrong with Fai. Why didn't Kyle help him? This was…serious. _

"_Fai," Yuui realized that his brother was crying—the tears simply dripping out of his eyes without any sobbing or sound. "Fai….what….? Fai….?"_

_Fai didn't move. He glanced up at Yuui, shut his eyes and screamed. Yuui winced at the desperate, grating sound. Fai continued to scream. He screamed until his screams began to die down into violent sobs. Yuui was terrified. His hands hovered above Fai's battered body uselessly. What was he supposed to do? What had happened? What? What could've caused Fai to become like this? Yuui couldn't think of anything…._

_Bruises covered Fai's body, forming a trail from his neck, across and over his back, and toward his butt and upper thighs. Plenty of them surrounded his torso, but Yuui couldn't get a clear view, as his twin had his arms wrapped around himself so tightly. There were a few bleeding cuts on his back, too…._

"_Fai," Yuui's voice shook so awfully, that it sounded like he himself was about to cry, too. "What…" he swallowed, "Happened?"_

_Fai's eyes flew open, staring at Yuui as if just realizing he was there. He made to hoist himself up, only to whimper and fall back. Yuui's arm shot out instantly to catch him. "Kyle," Fai's voice broke. "Kyle…"_

"_You need Kyle for help? Should I go get him? Are you sick? Are you—"_

_Fai shook his head slowly. "Kyle….he….did…."_

_A sickening feeling hit Yuui in his lower stomach. "He…did this to you? Kyle?" Yuui stared. He traced his brother's features gently—the features he shared with his other half. "What…exactly did he….do?"_

_Fai closed his eyes, and then opened them, staring at Yuui with eyes agonized to such an extent…it frightened Yuui. What could Kyle have done to him? Even a beating wouldn't have caused this. "What he do to you?" Yuui repeated more firmly._

"_I…" Fai began hoarsely. "I don't know." _

Yuui opened his eyes. "We've got to get Fai to give that evidence some day," he said to Yuuko. "We have to. Kyle's not just a pedophile at this rate. He can be charged for rape to nearly any degree, and I'm pretty sure he can be charged for illegal drug dealing and abuse, too."

Yuuko smiled genially. "Finally. I thought boys around here would never get their balls back."

* * *

_A/N: A little short, but your reviews drove me on, and I couldn't really have lumped anything else with this. This was just a little revealer to the plot. The next chapter is from Mioru's point of view, so we'll see some Kyle in that. _


	11. Unstoppable

Chapter Ten: Unstoppable

Mioru's fingers glided skillfully over the black glossy surface of his iPhone. His eyes scanned the screen so quickly his pupils appeared blurred, and then chucked it onto the side table as though it were a pencil. "Have you seen bWitch's blog today?" he called toward the bathroom—quite a ways from the bed considering the size of the bedroom.

_Happy Thanksgiving my dear little butterflies!_

_How many of you are going out to Butter to express your thanks for all that you've been oh so fortunate to have? Such as your pretty blond hair? Or maybe your white skin? Or ah-mazing blue eyes? Oh wait….aren't I describing F and Y?_

_They have everything, don't they? Perfect life…perfect talent…perfect future…no comment on their past…_

_But it looks to me like K-chan wants to stir up some trouble for our favorite twins. Was it just me, or were F and K-kun going off on a little detour just yesterday? To the planetarium?_

_Ooh._

_Not to say that F and A weren't steaming up the windows of A's dorm later on that night._

_Oh. Not that I was spying on them or anything._

_As for me, I think I'll start listing all the things I'm thankful for—after all, it is the season for giving, isn't it?_

_I'm thankful for new starts—that no matter what has happened in your past, there's always a chance to start over._

_I'm thankful for memories—the good, the bad, and the ugly—because even though we might think we don't want to remember something…every recollection we've made is precious…or at least useful._

_I'm thankful that hearts are true—even though appearances aren't._

_And finally, I'm thankful that even during the season of giving, everyone is still selfish enough to liven things up—whether accidental or not; I mean, if you were all so good, what am I going to write about?_

_I'm zipping up my Laroche coat and heading out the door for a small turkey dinner with a few of my colleagues—but of course, I'll be thinking about all of you. Be good, darlings._

_--Be thankful for the W in bWitch._

Kyle walked into the room, his tie loosened. "What did she write this time?" he laughed, half kneeling on the bed, leaning over Mioru so that his breath fluttered through the younger man's hair.

"Some more crap about Fluorite, Ou, and You-ou," Mioru said nonchalantly, turning around to kiss Kyle. Kyle refrained, a smirk on his lips. He danced around Mioru to grab the iPhone and quickly scrolled down the page.

Kyle placed one of his hands against Mioru's cheek and brushed lips with him, before sighing with a teasing smile, "Well, he gets over things rather fast, doesn't he?"

The soccer player scowled. "What are you talking about? I don't care what the hell he does. He can forget his headgear and lose half of those unnecessary brain cells for all I care. It's not like he'll use any of them."

"You still like him, don't you?" Kyle laughed again. "Is that why you won't do it with me?" He traced Mioru's lips with his tongue. "Hm? Or is it because you're nervous? It doesn't hurt that much, you know. I'm a doctor; don't you trust me? First time with another man and all that, right?"

"You talk way too much," Mioru said, quickly pivoting with his knees and straddling Kyle onto the bed, catching his lips. Kyle fell backward, pulling the sophomore on top of him, one hand riding up Mioru's thigh. "I don't like You-ou anymore. I love _you_."

"Mm, so you've told me," Kyle raised an eyebrow, fingers caressing the edges of hair that fell onto Mioru's copper forehead. "But you were with him for a while, weren't you? Even though he was a year younger than you at school…."

"He was popular and he was rich as crap," Mioru shrugged. "Anyone with half a mind would date him. Same reason I did. It got me noticed by the scouts, and now I'm at Kuriakiri."

"You speak of it as though you're some poor hard-working student on scholarship. You're parents _own_ Hexagon and half of Kuriakiri itself. You would've gotten in if you were a delinquent." Kyle grinned.

"Kurogane did things no one would dare do—he screamed at the judges, calling out their stupidity, although I couldn't blame him, and he threw his equipment at the audience and scouts every time he got a score he didn't think was good enough. They noticed him, so they noticed me." Mioru's voice didn't sound as casual now. He was remembering. This wasn't good. If the next thing he _pictured _Kurogane….God.

The tan skin…firm and wiry muscles…glaring dark crimson…inky black…low murmurs….lust-filled growls…Mioru took a deep breath and focused back on Kyle. He loved _Kyle_. Not Kurogane. He was over Kurogane. Just like Kurogane was over him. Kurogane wasn't worth a single cent after what he'd done to Mioru.

Kyle stroked idly through Mioru's dark brown hair, the doctor's eyes focused on something else on the screen of Mioru's iPhone. Mioru sat up slightly and touched his lips to Kyle's throat. "Make me forget about him."

The doctor lifted his eyes from the cell and onto Mioru. Kyle smiled. "My specialty." He placed the phone onto the table and took off his glasses. "You do know we're not going to do it, right?"

Mioru groaned. "Why? Why do you always insist that we do everything until we're both about to combust, but we can't do it? I'm not a virgin you know. You've checked." He snorted. "Many times."

Kyle kissed the boy's lips. "I know. But I want to wait. Don't you want the moment to be right? After your first time….I'd have thought you'd have learned by now."

"I have," Mioru said in a small voice. "Trust me, I have."

"Then that's that, isn't it?" Kyle grinned broadly, pulling the boy over him, and guiding them both straight on the bed. "Now, how would you like it tonight, my Mioru? You said you wanted to forget about him, didn't you?"

"Till I can't talk any more," Mioru breathed. "Until I can't come anymore."

"Done, Mioru."

Mioru sighed and moved his arm over his eyes, trying to let sleep take over him for a few more minutes—or hours. He knew it was probably past noon, considering how he'd fallen dead asleep the minute Kyle's hands left him. He hadn't even been able to keep track on how many times he'd come. It was probably better that he didn't remember how much, though.

He flopped onto his stomach, shivering and pulling the sheets tighter around him. _Why_ hadn't he had the sense to put his clothes back on? It was always freezing in Kyle's house for some reason, and Mioru had been here enough times to expect the cold.

He finally opened his eyes when the voices from downstairs irritated him to a certain point. Who during the day after Thanksgiving would visit a doctor? Too much turkey, perhaps? Indigestion? But really—Kyle was a private doctor: He was supposed to come to _them_.

Mioru raked a hand through his hair, bringing the strands out of his eyes, grabbed a flannel robe that'd fallen against the foot of the bed and walked out of the room.

He leaned casually against the banister, tying a firm knot around his waist with the robe's pieces of cloth. This was new. Kyle was talking to some black-haired man in the mansion's foyer—in clear view of where Mioru stood on the second level. The man was considerably good-looking, too.

"Oy!" Mioru called out lazily. The man glanced up, as did Kyle. "You've got some nerve, haven't you? Showing up the day after Thanksgiving. Doctor Rondart takes leaves, too, you know. God…society's gone to the dogs."

The man smiled dangerously and glanced at Kyle—speaking loud enough for the sound to carry upward to Mioru's ears. "Your taste has changed, I've noticed. Since when did you hunt impulsive brats?"

"Watch your tongue!" Mioru shouted, scowling.

It looked like Kyle smiled. "You've made your point already, Seishiro. I think you should run along before something else happens to Subaru. I've been told he wants to press charges—you know what happens to little rabbits when they try to play with the wolves?"

"They get eaten," laughed Mioru, hoisting himself up slightly on the banister—his eyes glinting at the man named Seishiro.

Seishiro's jaw tightened as he looked up at the boy. "You have spirit. I'd hate you see it get broken by this man here," he nodded at Kyle.

Mioru frowned, resting his arm on the top of the wooden banister, leaning his cheek against his palm. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kyle only laughed. "Talk all you want, maestro. He's not going to listen to you. Mioru trusts me, and me alone. Unlike your Subaru, this boy's actually got a mind of his own."

"All the more easily broken." Seishiro zipped up his coat, took a long last look at Mioru, and then swept out the door haughtily. Kyle sighed with a mockingly morose air and looked up at Mioru.

"Do you have plans today?"

Mioru grinned. "Why? You weren't satisfied after tonight? How hard can you be this early in the morning? Nah. I've got to meet with Syaoran for some game plans. Spring's coming up, and the new season's gonna be tough. We'll steal Akamizu's place in the championships."

Kyle finished the last of the steps, leveling on the floor with Mioru. Unlike the student, Kyle was already dressed for work. He adjusted his glasses and leaned against the wall, surveying Mioru. "Interesting. Do you need a ride? I was under the impression that your father confiscated your Viper after you did it with two girls and a man in the backseat on the same night."

"It was the night we won nationals!" Mioru said, the tips of his ears reddening like mad.

"So you got yourself heavily inebriated just because you—captain of one of the three best teams in the country—won nationals?" Kyle laughed behind his hand.

Mioru trapped Kyle against the wall. "Don't tell me you didn't wish you were that man," he breathed against the doctor's throat. "I can be late for a meeting. Syaoran's such a pushover he won't even mind—besides, I _am_ the captain."

"Tempting." Mioru felt Kyle smile against the skin of his forehead. "But I refrain. You asked me how erect I was? Really…such a hypocrite, Mioru." And the soccer player stiffened as the doctor's hand gripped his bare shaft—after having discovered that Mioru was really naked aside the robe.

"That's your fault," Mioru accused, drawing back—untangling himself and pulling the robe tighter around his body. "I need to get ready. Where'd you have the maid put my clothes?"

"Same room as always." Kyle waved his hand airily toward the third floor. "Another set of stairs to go up. Unless you want to use the elevator."

"I'll use the stairs, thanks," Mioru sounded miffed.

Kyle laughed again and tousled the boy's hair.

* * *

Syaoran was waiting for Mioru at one of the gyms near Hexagon. The captain was surprised Sakura wasn't there, but he supposed she had a gymnastic meet or another to attend to. How the at-times-dazed girl became Divine was only accounted to her oddly high intellect and frightening talent at being able to bend more flexibly than a piece of dough; land as though she'd only jumped an inch; and breezily somersault and twist through the air as though she was born with wings.

The two sophomores clasped hands and touched shoulders, before Syaoran extricated a manila folder from inside his jacket. "I really don't think we should be doing this," the forward said nervously.

Mioru grabbed the folder and sat down on one of the benches. "Syaoran?"

"Yes captain?"

"Mioru."

"Oh. Yes, Mioru?"

"Who's the captain?"

"You are."

"Good boy." Mioru fingered the folder with relish and nudged Syaoran with his knee. "C'mon, don't look like that. It's too late to back out anyway. And besides…don't you think this is fair? Akamizu's won every single year since a decade ago. Kuriakiri should have a turn."

"But," Syaoran stuttered, "You're stealing Sabakurein's play!"

"That pathetic school should be honored that I've considered something of theirs actually worth stealing," Mioru rolled his eyes at his forward's ridiculously naïve sense of righteousness. They were the elite—the children of the elite—this was what they'd been taught to do since they were in diapers: It doesn't matter _how_ you get to the top, so long as you get there.

"Why couldn't we just come up with our own play? One better than theirs?" Syaoran countered, keeping his tone light and easy. "If they're as pathetic as you say, then that shouldn't be hard, right?"

Mioru fixed him with a Look. "If I could come up with a better play, then why would I be sending spies and stealing theirs? Think a bit, please, Syaoran. For the first time in God-knows-how-long, Sabakurein has one decent student: Shizuka Doumeki. And just our luck—he's the new captain of their team. If Akamizu isn't going to win this year—Sabakurein will." He narrowed his golden eyes into slits. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'd rather lose to Akamizu, then lose to Sabakurein."

"Captain—I mean—Mioru…we'll get caught and this just isn't—"

Mioru's eyes glinted in the fluorescent lights of the workout station, and had anyone else been in the room, they would've immediately cleared the vicinity—it was known through the universities that you had to have three things to be dubbed an able-bodied captain of any of their sports teams: A lethally-controlled temper, the talent of a god, and a primal instinct to do _whatever it takes_ to win.

"Right? Is that what you were about to say? It isn't 'right'?" Mioru smiled calmly. Syaoran was no coward, but he was no fool either—just a bit naïve. He slid back on the bench, watching Mioru stubbornly but warily. "Fine. If you don't like this method, how about another? Hire someone to find Kimihiro Watanuki and screw him into a brick wall. Stick a vibrator the size of a tree up his ass—I really don't care. Just…break him. Would you like that instead? It'll get Doumeki off his game, that's for sure."

Syaoran stared, his mouth tight. "Mioru, if you don't—"

"—Stop this fucking dumbass shit, I'll quit the team? That's what you were gonna say, wasn't it, kid?" A tan hand closed over the folder and pulled it out of Mioru's hand quicker than the sentence was finished.

"I—what—no," Syaoran said, spinning around and standing up.

Mioru stood up as well, looking at Kurogane defiantly in the eye. He instantly flamed red from the last time they'd met—at the pool party in the showers. "Give it back."

"Man, you always were a twisted kid, weren't you?" Kurogane shook his head, holding the folder above his head—higher than neither Syaoran nor Mioru could ever dream of reaching.

Mioru scowled. Why did he have to be so damn tall? "I'm older than you. Just because your body size makes up for your brain capacity doesn't mean you have the right to call me a kid, freshman."

Kurogane grinned. "Freshman, now, am I? I don't remember you caring how old I was when—"

"Shut up!" Mioru shouted frantically. "Give it back! It's none of your business and you have no clue how sports in teams work! It's not like individual things like you do. Give the fucking folder back. What the hell are you gonna do with it anyway? Doumeki will just assume that Akamizu stole it if you gave it back to him now."

"Kid, I got a lot more connections than you think I do," Kurogane said, twirling the manila folder in his hand and tucking it into the pocket of his jacket. "Try and get if you can. I dare you."

How Mioru wanted to. How Mioru wanted to knock Kurogane flat against the ground, straddle his waist, and rip off his jacket, completely discard the folder, and kiss him. How Mioru wanted to scream at Kurogane and ask why did he have to be such a jackass. Why did Kurogane—

Why couldn't he just return Mioru's heart?

Mioru sat back down, noticing how Syaoran had gone into statue-mode. "Fine," he said tonelessly. "Take it. What else do you want to take? It's not like this would be the first time."

Kurogane leaned down, his large hands so close to Mioru's sides that the heat was unbearable—tempting…inviting. "Sorry," he whispered into the soccer captain's ear, "I'm done with you."

It was that day all over again. Only this time it was worse. This time it was final, because Mioru had seen the proof himself—not only that, he'd tried to rape the proof, too. He'd seen the proof walking around on its skinny legs, flinging its limbs all over his Kurogane. Kurogane was his. Kyle would assure that Mioru got him back, and Kyle would get Fai back. "Why?" Mioru called out, as Kurogane walked away. "He's already got someone else, hasn't he?"

Kurogane didn't stop, but he did respond. "Never stopped me before, has it?"

Despite himself, Mioru smiled. When had anything ever stopped Kurogane You-ou?

* * *

_A/N: Still on the short side, but like the last one, couldn't be lumped together with anything else. The next chapter is back with good ol' Fai's POV, and some of you will be frustrated--or glad--to see that Fai is still deliciously confused, but we all know how convincing Kurogane can be. And I don't know about all of you, but I really wouldn't need much persuading. At all. But then again, I'm a fan girl, and I'd tackle him to the ground at first sight. No song for this one, but I think there might be for the next one....._

_Reviews! But for the last few chapters, the reviews were so amazing and numerous that I really didn't have to remind you, so this is probably redundant, but reviews are my life (I'm such a dork) and I'm on Cloud No. 9 tonight because I have a short story published in a BOOK! Like, a book I can hold in my HANDS! AND i have a copy of it! Yeah. Just one story, but still. _


	12. Impulse

Chapter Eleven: Impulse

To say Kurogane was sunk was an overstatement. Kurogane wasn't sunk. He wasn't in trouble at all. He was fine. He'd just found himself with a crush on Fai Fluorite was all—Fai Fluorite, who was not only an embodiment of all he hated in these elite universities, but Fai Fluorite who was also with Ashura Ou, and thought that Kurogane was just trying to ruin both their lives. Oh, and Fai Fluorite, who somehow had some sort of hobby getting caught by Kurogane in compromising positions with different men each time in public bathrooms.

But that didn't necessarily mean Kurogane was _sunk_.

Kurogane glared at the folder in his hand and snorted. Kurogane was so sunk. He was so fucking sunk that it wasn't even funny. Maybe if he hadn't gotten about three sneak previews of what lay beneath Fai's ridiculously overpriced clothing, then he wouldn't like the guy. Maybe it was as Fai had said, and it was purely physical.

Or maybe Kurogane was just in denial.

Denial was the first step to acceptance, though.

Kurogane slapped a hand over his eyes. Now he was just sounding like bWitch. He couldn't even believe that annoying little seamstress girl had stolen his cell phone and subscribed him to the stupid gay-ass blog. And as of this moment, he still hadn't found someone able to unsubscribe—or rather, anyone who _could_, just smirked at him and told him to figure it out himself.

_Why_ did his father have to send him to this school? Although…his father had asked him why didn't Kurogane want to go, and Kurogane would've responded were it not for the fact that he thought the reason would've sounded extremely pathetic and…girly.

"I don't want to go to the fucking college because my ex goes to the one next door, Dad."

Oh yes. Kurogane was unbelievably glad he hadn't said that.

Then again…Mioru was Mioru, as always, and Kurogane really didn't have any feelings for him anymore. Not to say Mioru didn't look hot…it was just that his personality grated at Kurogane's nerves. A lot. It had been strangely satisfying to grab the cheat sheets out of the soccer captain's hands.

Now…what to do about the manila folder….obviously he couldn't just stroll into Sabakurein and hand it back to Dou—what's-his-name. Mailing it was absurd. Or he could hand it over to Akamizu's soccer team and let them do whatever they wanted to with it. But then that'd make him the same as Mioru…

Or. He could ask Fai.

Because Fai had a lot of knowledge about this sort of thing.

Not because Kurogane wanted to talk to him.

Because Kurogane didn't.

Seriously.

He didn't.

Kurogane gave a resigned grunt and swung himself up and off the bed. He snatched the folder from the table and walked out of the room, and instantly—out of now-common sense—prepared his hormones for a major battering ram at their self-control and resistance.

_Why_ couldn't his roommate have been….ugly? Or at least normal looking? Why did it have to be _Fai_?

The man was always dressed in the most impeccable cashmeres and jeans. Not a thread of hair out of place. Although, Kurogane had seen him in the sweats and t-shirts the musician slept in, and he was pretty sure Fai would look unreal in rags.

Honestly. This guy made _Mioru_ look like a fucked-up geezer. And Mioru was pretty damn hot as it is.

Fai looked up from where he sat at the dining table, music sheets spread around him messily, a pen that appeared suspiciously like solid silver in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. His fingers left the handle of the mug and shifted to the collar of the thick white turtleneck, pulling it down slightly. "I thought you were at the gym. You're back so soon?"

"Some things got screwed up," Kurogane muttered, flopping down onto the couch and leaning his head against the wall. "What're you doing? I thought you'd finished all your homework the day it was assigned."

Fai laughed, returning his eyes to the papers. "Maybe. I'm just making amends with Yuui by putting in all the changes he wanted on my solo piece."

"But it's your piece. So what if he's mad at you?"

"He's my brother, Kuro-kun," Fai said absent-mindedly, without glancing one at Kurogane. "I don't want him to be mad at me. He…took…excellent care of me when I needed it."

Kurogane fingered the folder, holding it up to the light. "What do you know about Akamizu's soccer captain, Fluorite?"

"Hm? You mean Fuuma?" Fai turned around in the chair. "He's a senior like Ashura and Amaterasu. Or do you mean Souma? She's the captain of the girl's soccer team."

"How are they in terms of Sabakurein?" Kurogane said breezily.

"They don't hate them, if that's what you're getting at. Akamizu's teams are mostly uncaring when it comes to rivalries—we play the game and win or we play the game and we lose…or tie. And then that's that. Grudges are just inconvenient," Fai shrugged. He frowned. "Why do you want to know?"

"None of your business," Kurogane muttered.

Fai smiled. "We're keeping secrets now, are we, Kuro-pyon? Finally getting the hang of Akamizu? What? Do you like Fuuma? He's Seishiro's brother you know. You should try asking Subaru about him."

Kurogane had tried. He'd spent about three nights without sleep, attempting to find the secret to ignoring the aching throb below his stomach and in his chest—since he'd spent four nights figuring out that he couldn't stop it—and to absolutely no avail. Fai was just making it worse with every word he said.

"Do you enjoy fucking me over?" It came out before he could stop it. Then again, Kurogane had never been the sort of person to clamp their hands over their mouths and gasp in dramatic regret.

Fai's eyes widened, and his knuckles whitened over the sides of the chair's back. His mouth opened slightly, and his tongue wetted his lips…and then he closed them, swallowing. "I don't—"

"—Understand what I'm talking about, right?" Kurogane's tone was bitingly sarcastic—even to he himself it sounded that way. "Because you never understand anything, don't you, Fluorite? You never face anything, and you never look at me. You don't even care what kind of crap you're spouting at me twenty-four-fucking-seven."

Before Kurogane could think another thought, the violinist was abruptly before him, standing in the space between his legs. Fai's expression brought him on as though he were a mercilessly beautiful angel of death—apathetically dangerous. He leant down and brushed his lips against Kurogane's mouth.

Kurogane immediately caught Fai's wrist, assuring that he couldn't pull back. "Fluorite." Fai's face swiftly changed from calm to shock—shocked at what he'd just done, or Kurogane's reaction? "Do that again."

Fai frowned in bemusement, as he leaned in and met lips with Kurogane once again—this time, Kurogane kissed him back. "That's all," Kurogane released the thin wrist. "Just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

Kurogane glanced at Fai. The junior smiled, although the sudden mixture of guilt and hurt behind the expression was clear. "Kuro-pii is a romantic after all, huh?"

"What romantic?" Kurogane scowled darkly, folding his arms. Fai laughed uneasily. "Really Fluorite…" Kurogane raised his eyes to the ceiling nonchalantly, "You've really gotta stop screwing with me like this. My dad will get pissed if he has to put back the pieces when he comes to pick me up for the summer."

Fai closed his eyes, collapsing into the seat beside Kurogane. "The broken becomes the breaker…? Hm. Suiting."

"You've been coming up with more of that crap than usual. Anything up?" Kurogane's jaw tightened at the level his restraint had reached to keep from touching Fai…his scent…his presence…just him…ugh.

"A lot's up," Fai laughed. "A lot's always up." He sighed, and opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling like Kurogane was doing. "Kurogane…?"

Kurogane stiffened habitually. What was with the full name? No bastardization of his proper given name this time around? That was a…first.

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Depends. What is it?"

Fai paused. Not for prolonged thought…nor for the impending answer or regret…he just paused. Kurogane forced his breathing not to escalate. "You can't tell anyone, all right?"

"What is it?" Kurogane said again.

"I like you."

They looked at each other.

Kurogane sighed. He stroked along Fai's cheekbone and said as normally as he could—considering the wave of thrill that went through him when he did, "I won't tell if you won't."

"Deal."

* * *

_A/N: Nothing to say for this one, except I'm again disappointed in how short it is.....but I do actually have a song for this one! Crush by David Archuleta. _

_You might be squealing, or you might not--or you might think Kurogane or Fai (or both) is/are terribly OOC, but either way, press the review button......._


	13. Memories

Chapter Twelve: Memories

"How was rehearsal?" Ashura threaded his fingers through Fai's as they made their way toward the dorms—the buildings of Akamizu looming behind them. A fresh dust of soft snow had graced the rooftops and trees of campus sometime early in the morning, letting everyone know how December had arrived.

Fai untangled a lock of Ashura's black hair that'd stuck beneath the collar of his coat and scarf. "It was fine. I'm sure Hikaru wasn't pleased that Kamui pulled me out halfway to sort out more job offers."

"Kamui's an unstoppable force of nature," Ashura said. "What could anyone have done?"

Fai laughed, "Agreed."

A couple of passing gymnast sophomores giggled to each other as the two men passed. Fai didn't understand at all how those girls could wear the flimsy suits they had to in weather like this and not keel over frozen. Granted, they had coats, but not very substantial ones.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Ashura asked amiably, his eyes looking up towards the dorms as they approached them. A fair-haired boy strolled out of the side dormitory, carrying a pair of cleats in one hand.

Fai looked up at him apologetically, and smiled. "Yeah, I actually am. I've got to learn a few more pieces for the Winter Concert. Our orchestra chose me for a duet with a 'surprise guest' and Hikaru gave me the second violin to some complicated versions of Away in a Manger and Angles We Have Heard On High. There are so many improvisations I can't even tell which is which."

Ashura laughed. "Sounds like fun."

"Loads," Fai rolled his eyes and grinned. He glanced at the dorm, and kissed Ashura briefly. "This is me. I'll call you if I finish things up in time for tomorrow. I have to practice with Yuui sometime before breakfast, though."

"Yeah." Fai watched Ashura's retreating figure long enough to assure that the senior was well on his way to his own dorm, before Fai bolted through the doors and up the elevator.

* * *

"Someone's been working hard, I see," Fai said as he sat down on the edge of Kurogane's bed. "So hard, that they think they've deserved a well-earned break and decided to skip classes."

Kurogane growled, his eyes stubbornly closed, and slapped blindly at thin air. He grabbed a nearby pillow and flopped it over his face irritably. "Close the curtains, Fluorite. 'M not in the mood."

Fai raised an eyebrow and leaned in close, brushing his lips against Kurogane's frowning mouth for less than a second, and then straightening up. "But of course, Kuro-wan's not in the mood, right?"

The next time Fai blinked, Kurogane was sitting bolt upright, glaring at Fai and looking very much awake. "That's not playing fair, Fluorite, and you know it."

Fai removed himself from the bed, standing up. "I never said I was one to play fair, Kuro-sama. Besides…classes are over, and I'm sure there's a certain limit to how long a person can sleep before being mistaken for comatose."

Kurogane grunted, and swung his legs out of the blankets, hitting the floor with a thud. He rumpled his hair into a worse state than it was, and stretched, yawning. "Just let me shower and then we can go."

"And where would that be?" Fai said, heading for the door. He felt the irresistible heat burning behind him. Kurogane's warm breath blew against the hair at the back of his neck, and his nose skimmed the side of Fai's throat.

"Like you don't know."

Fai closed his eyes and swallowed. This was how he'd been living for the past two weeks. In fear, temptation, greed, and guilt.

The invitation to Kyle's Masquerade had come in a few days ago, and Kurogane had also received one for a reason that no one had been able to figure out. Fai had asked Tomoyo to find one of the jeweler majors to incinerate his into ashes and throw the ashes into a pit. He was terrified of even looking at it—at the address of Kyle's estate. Of course he'd be going—Kamui wouldn't hear of anything otherwise.

Temptation…something Kurogane had been from the very start. And now…it was reaching a point of ridiculous. Fai loved Ashura. As in, still presently loved and still presently had feelings for and still presently wanted to kiss and touch and etc., etc. But….he liked Kurogane. And he didn't just want to kiss and touch Kurogane. He wanted Kurogane to do unspeakably….unspeakable things to him. Things that Fai couldn't do with anyone else—things he'd wanted to do with Ashura, but hadn't been able to. Why? Kyle, of course.

Fai was sure that what Kyle had done to him had caused him to go impotent in the case of anyone else save for Kyle. But now….Fai gave Kurogane a quick nod and practically ran to his room, locking the door. He looked down and silently swore to himself. God.

He knew it was greedy for him to have Ashura—to feel safe and secure and loved—and still want Kurogane. Ashura was the only one that could ease his mine, make him feel as though nothing could or would ever hurt him…but Kurogane…Kurogane made him feel invincible—not exactly safe, but he made Fai feel like even if he did get hurt…he'd be able to put it in the past and fight back. He didn't know if it was just physical…or deeper.

The guilt was only instinctive. What was Fai _doing_? Why, Fai was cheating on Ashura, of course. There was no way to get around that statement. It was clear as day and Fai knew it. He also knew that if anyone _ever_ found out, he'd be so insanely screwed.

Could he break up with Ashura? No. Would he? No. Did he want to? He didn't know. He knew it was selfish, but he was using Ashura as a safeguard—to catch him when Kurogane inevitably knocked him down. Fai didn't doubt that Kurogane would soon tire of him and break it off. Kurogane wasn't the kind of person that could put up with someone like Fai for very long. The martial artist was had a crush on Fai. Nothing more.

"Oy, you ready?" Kurogane's fist banged on the door. Fai opened his eyes and ignored the throbbing between his legs. At least the Godforsaken thing was down now. He unlocked the door and headed back to the main room. Why did Kurogane have to look so…good? Why couldn't he have been…uglier? Or less…tempting?

"I found a new shortcut a while ago," Kurogane said, easily, twirling a ring of keys around his forefinger.

"When? While you ditched class? Again?"

"NO." Kurogane harrumphed righteously. "And a teacher lent me these. I didn't steal 'em or nothing."

"I never accused you of doing so, Kuro-chan."

Kurogane proceeded to flame bright red and turned around. "Let's just go, Fluorite. Before the migraine that I've been working on getting rid of for about a month comes back."

Fai placed the back of his hand lightly on Kurogane's forehead. "I didn't know you had a migraine. Can't possibly be the stress of classes, as you barely attend yours. What could it be, right?"

Kurogane hastily pushed Fai's hand away as though it were infested with a rare Peruvian skin disease. "D-don't touch me—I mean—no—you can—just—tell me before—you know, you….just—let's just GO, damn it."

Fai smiled exasperatedly to himself as he watched the freshman storm out of their dorm and barreled toward the elevator, scaring off a group of juniors coming down the hall. Maybe he himself wasn't the only one feeling a little frustrated.

* * *

Kurogane's shortcut turned out to involve going into the dormitory basement and navigating through a maze of stone walls that must have existed when the university was first established which was some time about three hundred years ago. There wasn't any heating, and therefore it was absolutely freezing. Fai could see his breath clearer than he could see Kurogane, who he was supposed to be following.

But when they finally reached the right set of stairs, it led directly to the back edge of the planetarium, where there thankfully _was_ indoor heating and lighting—even if only from the stars and planets in the artificial sky.

Fai had only been here once since his first visit, but it still hadn't ceased to strike him through every time. "I still don't understand why you'd choose a place like this to think," he told Kurogane as they folded themselves onto the stargazing mattress.

Kurogane knocked away some of the notebooks and pens the astronomer majors had left on the edges of the enormous span of the mattress and glanced at the violinist. "Isn't it obvious? Everyone around here thinks the universe revolves around them. So…here, it keeps me from going insane." He jerked his head up at the sky in indication. "Reminds me that the universe makes all of our problems seem a hell of a lot less important." He lay down, his arms behind his head.

Fai followed his gaze upward, tilting his head back until his hair fell from his face. "You never had the feeling where you thought your world was going to collapse, Kuro-tan? Not even at your old school?"

The martial artist snorted. "Hell no. I lived in a small town, but a pretty rich town. My dad was in no way the head or mayor or shit, but I attracted attention as it was. The son of the guy in charge took a real great interest in me, though. Bitch-face, he was."

"What?" Fai's tone immediately rose. He smiled. "You went out with someone? I thought you just slept around with whoever you liked for the hour."

"Shut up," Kurogane said, sounding miffed. "I wasn't that bad, idiot. And yeah, we went out. Wasn't anything special, though. I don't know about him, but I did a lot of stuff I sure as hell wasn't supposed to do while going out with someone."

"You cheated on him, then," Fai read between the lines.

"I'm sure he cheated on me, too." Kurogane shrugged. "Like I said. It was just a side thing. I didn't like him all that much. He wouldn't do it with me until the last days we were together—if you could even call it that. I think he was mostly with me to get attention. He was damn good soccer player—needed to get scouts to look for him…although he could have gotten that with his daddy's money."

"But you don't _know_ if he cheated on you." Fai frowned.

"My instincts are usually right."

Fai smiled, looking up to the sky again, blinking curiously at Venus. "Well, then. Is it the same now? Am I just a little crush that's going to pass? You don't even know me all that well, and you practically grew up with the last person you were with." He felt a hand wrap around his wrist, and with a sharp tug, Fai was on top of Kurogane, his pale hands on either sides of Kurogane's head to steady him.

"I wish," Kurogane growled, his expression so intense it almost hurt to look into his eyes. "You have no idea how much I wish it was as trivial as the last thing. But trust me, Fluorite, that was nowhere near how effing serious this is."

"You do know what I'm doing to be here, don't you?" Fai leant down, and let Kurogane's fingers guide his lips onto the freshman's. "You do know what I'm doing to Ashura, right?"

"I know." Kurogane's hand caught in Fai's hair, securing their lips together. "I know," Kurogane breathed. His tongue melted through Fai's lips, and gently brought Fai's tongue through.

Fai's legs were straddling Kurogane's waist now, and Kurogane's hand rode up the junior's thigh—higher and higher and—

This wasn't good. Fai couldn't think anymore. He couldn't distinguish rational thought from unreasonable desire. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. Or maybe he didn't want to stop, even though he could. Or maybe he was just sick of having the Sacreds—be it his brother, or his lover, or any others—play babysitter to him just because of his past. Maybe he'd always wanted someone who treated him like nothing had happened…like he wasn't something that was about to break into shatters any second.

Someone who believed in him.

Someone who trusted that he could do whatever he wanted to do—and helped him when there was something he couldn't. Someone who forced their way through to him—who knew that they had to hurt him to help him…someone who could heal those wounds after they'd done so.

But would that someone care to do that?

Fai peeled of his shirt dazedly, and realized with a jolt that Kurogane was already shirtless. He hadn't remembered they'd even taken their coats or sweaters off, much less their shirts or undershirts. Kurogane sat up, so that they were face-to-face. He lowered his eyes for a minute and then lifted them to meet with Fai's. "Do you want to do this? Honestly want to?" His hand slowly—almost hesitantly—reached out to cup Fai's cheek; it moved down over his throat, resting against the white column.

Fai allowed Kurogane's other hand to guide his own onto the wiry muscles that rippled beneath the browned skin. Fai moved his hand—admiring how their skin contrasted spectacularly—over Kurogane's heart. The beating was so vital…the heart that might belong to Fai…at least for the time being. A heart that had yet to be mangled or broken—even if a little trampled by Fai. Fai would do anything to keep it from being maimed as his own was. "I don't know."

Kurogane sighed. He took Fai's hand into his own, caressing it gently, and skimming the soft skin with his nose—inhaling as if the scent were enough to sustain life with. "Okay. But hurry. Hurry and decide."

Fai was vaguely surprised—vaguely, because really, who in their right mind was able to maintain an alert state of mind with Kurogane's mouth and nose and hands hot on their body?

Ashura had never told Fai to "hurry" or any other form of pursuing when it came to…sexual activities. It was all done at Fai's pace. But then again, Kurogane didn't know what Ashura did. And if Fai was being honest with himself, he had to admit that he rather…liked how Kurogane was a bit selfish in that regard. He….liked having Kurogane tell him to hurry.

And he really didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad one.

Fai pulled his hand away from Kurogane as carefully as he could, so not to seem reluctant—because really, if it were up to Fai, Kurogane would be touching his body until it rotted into a corpse. And even then.

"Tell me what your hometown was like," Fai said, collapsing back spread-eagle onto the mattress, still shirtless and utterly uncaring.

Kurogane looked bemused for about a second, before he followed Fai's lead, and lay down beside him, one hand absent-mindedly beginning to stroke Fai's hair. "I already told you it was small. But it wasn't exactly small town boring…"

Fai could've listened to Kurogane all day. And he was pretty sure he did. Kurogane told about his home. How everyone had grown up with everyone else, but how it was a "fucking big surprise" when the fall of seventh grade, the girls came back with boobs and nice hair and the guys were as tall as he was—since apparently, he'd always been tall—and their voices sounded like their dads. He told Fai how it was an even bigger shock in eighth grade and high school when the girls' boobs got bigger, and their hair got even nicer, and the guys were even taller—although not as tall as him.

He told Fai of his parents. How his mother would've been hot if she weren't…well…his mother, and how everyone said he looked like his dad, and how he noticed it sometime in eighth grade, and how "effing creepy" it was. Kurogane spoke to Fai of his parents in a way that Fai knew how much the freshman admired them, even if he had claimed that his mother was the most "fucking scary thing when she's pissed" and that his dad had sent him here, of all places.

He told Fai of his friends—and his enemies. Of how conniving some of his female friends were and how much he wrestled around with his male ones. Of the many keggers he went to, and how many of aforementioned friends—both male and female—he'd had to drag into his car and drive home (since he really didn't want to be responsible for DUIs and there was enough drama without drunken deaths) and how many of them (both male and female) he ended up having one night stands with either by accident or by drunken purpose.

Kurogane accounted to Fai the number of times—that he remembered anyway—having woken up the day after a party in someone else's bed, and how many times he actually knew the person or could recall how he came to be there. He even mentioned the person he went out with—the soccer genius—even though he didn't tell Fai what the person's name was.

It sounded to Fai that even though Kurogane claimed the opposite, the martial artist actually was fond of this soccer player and the cheating and breaking up was entirely without feeling.

He told Fai about how bothersome popularity had been—although Fai knew from his tone that Kurogane had enjoyed it, even if only a bit—and how irritating the judges from the karate tournaments had been.

Fai loved it. He loved hearing Kurogane's past, Kurogane's memories. These were the kinds of memories Fai wanted to have. Funny ones, angry ones, wistful ones, embarrassing ones, happy ones, awful-but-amusing-after-a-few-years ones….just not the kind Fai did have.

Kurogane ran a hand through his hair when he finally finished. "Pretty boring, huh? Why'd you want to hear about my old place anyway? Nothing really exciting happened. It's just the usual childhood, teenager crap."

Fai laughed bitterly. "You have no idea how lucky you are, Kuro-puu. I'd trade the childhood I had with your 'crap' any day. But if you knew, I don't think you'd be in a hurry to make that switch."

"If that's what you want, then I would."

Fai froze, and then shook his head. "Don't say things without thinking. It'll make it worse. You have no idea what you're saying Kuro-tan. You say that you think people around here don't know what's out there in the real world…try doing a little check on that. You might be surprised."

"I know that. You and that trumpeter, right? Fluorite," Kurogane snorted, "A person's gotta be deaf, blind, and retarded to miss the fact that there's something going on with you Sacreds, and that you're all trying to hide it. The other students think its some sort of sex scandal—but then, that's what they all got on their minds all the time: sex—but I'm really not gonna waste my time on guesses. Why can't you just…oh, I dunno—tell me?"

"You make it sound so simple, Kuro-rinta," Fai smiled. "Much simpler than it is. If anyone found out about what we're hiding, there's a lot more riding on it than a few hours in jail. Much, much more. And the evidence…"

"Is it 'cause you don't trust me, or you just don't feel like telling?"

"Neither," Fai said brightly.

Kurogane merely continued to look at him. "Then why won't you?"

"Because you'll do either of three things, Kuro-tan." Fai's sadism was leaking out, and another part of him was terrified Kurogane would leave him for it. "You'll either look at me and just up and leave out of disgust. If you don't do that, you'll start shouting at me and tell everyone. And if it's neither of those two, then you'll tell me how disgusted you are and ignore me—and possibly ask the administrations office to give you a new roommate and/or dorm."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "How about a fourth choice? After you tell me whatever the hell it is, I tell you that I don't give a freaking fuck about your past, and stay with you."

"Highly doubt it, Kuro-chi."

"Well, I highly doubt whatever you did or whatever your past is, is even that bad. So you might as well tell me and prove one of us wrong—or right." Kurogane folded his arms. "And anyway, I've already decided."

Fai smiled. "Decided what?"

"That you're not leaving this room until you tell me. I've got the remote that locks all the doors in this place—and a planetarium's never got windows. So start talking, Fluorite."

Fai's mouth tightened into a line. "Kuro—"

"Save it, Fluorite, and start explaining." Kurogane grinned as he twirled the rectangular grey box in his hand.

Fai's nostrils flared and for a moment, he seriously considered calling Yuui or Ashura, before remembering that he'd left his cell phone, and that even if he hadn't, Kurogane would probably squish it in his hand anyway. And besides, there was a lot more riding on this than just a broken Sony Ericsson.

Fai knew he would regret it one way or the other, but a part of him wanted so badly—longed so much—for Kurogane to know. He wanted to know how Kurogane would react. He wanted this, and—

"Fine," Fai whispered. "Fine. I'll tell you. Everything."

* * *

_A/N: YES! Finally! I get to bust out my supersadreallyscandalouslyshockedunbelievabletearinducingfangirlaww-ingamazingnesseventhoughsomewhatexpectedandclichepastsobstory that I've planned for weeks on end!!! I'm going to be writing the next chapter--or chapters, depending on how long it's going to be....I actually think Fai's past will span up multiple chapters--in a format those of you who've read Unnatural over at FP know about. The chapter numbers that'll be at the top of each chapter (not in the boxes, like on the actual screen) will be the number of years before the actual story line. For example, if it read Chapter -2.5, then it would be two and a half years before this storyline took place. And I've got two songs for this chapter. The one that inspired the scene with Kurogane telling Fai about his past is Take Me There by Rascal Flatts. The one with the Ashura scene and the entire Fai-sneaking-off-with-Kurogane is Unfaithful by Rihanna. _

_I'm so excited for this week. We only have two and a half days of school and then iiiiiiit's.........THANKSGIVING BREAK!!!!!!!!!! And I'm gonna miss most of that last half day anyway beacuse I'm playing for the Thanksgiving Mass (clarinet, for any of those who care. Oh, and while I'm at it, I should also tell all of you the reason for me choosing the violin for Fai and the piano for Yuui. I know how to play both those instruments--even though I had to stop my piano lessons just a few months ago, because I couldn't juggle it with the upcoming high school placement tests--so it's easy for me to name pieces that they're playing and so on and so forth, because I'm playing those pieces now. So the Bach Double is also a favorite of mine, and that Shostakovich Waltz I have to play for my own recital. La Folia is a piece that I'm working on--and really, it's a tough one. As for the other instruments, I just have had contact by playing with those instruments and my friends play them, so it's easy for reference. Oh, and Kurogane does karate, beacuse on of my best friends does, so that's another easy reference. _

_Anyhoo._

_Review button_

_(Speaking of reviews..........I EFFING HAVE A HUNDRED AND ONE!!!!!!!! MY FIRST HUNDRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_

_Okay, I'm seriously done now. Whoever's reading this must be rolling their eyes by now--or have rolled their eyes so much, that their brain has fallen in love with those pupils and they've decided to jump the broom._


	14. Shut Up

Chapter Thirteen: Shut Up

_My God. Is it just me, or has it gotten so cold these days that I now need two pairs of J. Crew tights to warm my legs? Not that I'd wear two pairs—I mean, really, for one thing: dork much? And for another, why bulk up legs as fine as these?_

_Oh, but anyway._

_I won't mention any names, but I just want to give everyone out there a little lesson—or a reminder, whichever way you'd like to think of it._

_Today's lecture is on silence._

_I'm sure you've all heard the saying: "Silence is golden"? And I'm also positive that you've heard the recently revised version: "Silence is golden, but screaming is fun"?_

_Yes, well, I'm about to add my own two cents to this subject._

_You see, boys and girls, silence is indeed golden. And if silence produces gold, what do you need screaming for? With gold, you can buy fun, and therefore, you wouldn't have to let your voice out in barbaric release to get it._

_Another point: "Walls have ears"._

_As creepy and stalker-y as this saying is, it's unfortunately true. I, myself, am living proof of this. Walls do have ears—especially the walls at Akamizu, Sabakurein, and Kuriakiri. So, I advise that you take advice from my first saying, and keep your mouth shut._

_Remember, darlings, even though it's so very true that you're no one until you're talked about, it doesn't mean you need to talk yourself. We'll always find who's truly worth talking about, and who's as fake as a suede coat from Kohl's._

_After all, as my kindergarten teacher used to say, "Actions speak louder than words."_

_So keep in mind, my butterflies, if you want to actually be someone, just keep quiet, and if you're meant for greatness, you'll be great. If you aren't…then, well…sucks to be you._

_Oh! Almost forgot: "Think before you speak". Unlike the knock-off Coach clutch one of my subordinates gave me as an early Christmas present, your words can't be re-gifted or returned with a receipt._

_--The W in bWitch is silent._

* * *

A/N: The song for this one is Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna. And no, this isn't me being cruel and keeping all of you waiting a few more days (or day) for Fai's past chapters. This is just me having way too much fun playing Gossip Girl. Oh, yeah, and I saw the Twilight movie last Sunday. It was pretty beast, even though the ONLY thing that made it beast were the baseball scene, Taylor Lautner, and the nomads. And the violence/fighting scenes. Me and my friends were such dorks--every single time Jacob came on, we were all like, "TAYLOR!!!" We counted how many times he was on screen. Four rocking beastly times.


	15. Special

Chapter –13: Special

We were always told we were special—are special. Yuui and I, that is. Even in the orphanage, where we first began—our first home, and not a very well-off one, at that—we were special. They told us that our mother had been a quiet woman, a good friend of the nurses at the orphanage. She often played with the children here—so pretty, she was, they said. And our father was apparently as gentle as she was. But apparently, even though both of them were gentle people, their…passion for each other wasn't.

Pregnant and not even twenty—her parents weren't happy. They were part of the society Yuui and I are now part of. It seems that our humble beginnings returned roundtrip to our most extreme origins. My father—who wasn't very rich at all—had to take my mother to his home, where he lived alone. He didn't live for very much longer. He'd always been an unhealthy man…too gentle to fight off even his own battles. And my mother died giving birth to us.

But we were special. They loved us at the orphanage. At least the nurses and the girls did. The boys….didn't. The older boys were okay with us…they didn't really care what we did…I mean, the were in their teens….at that age what did anyone care about other than their selves?

Back then we thought that we were just special—born special. And we loved it, of course. It's obvious now that it was just our appearance. I'm not going to deny that we weren't beautiful—enchanting—when we were young. The nurses drowned us in favoritism. The girls would form donuts around us every time we went outside, and the older girls would cradle us in their arms and sing us to sleep. The boys our own age despised us. Not that we cared.

But it was because we were so "special" that everything started. Or rather, because of me.

Yuui and I were playing in the backyard—quite a ways out there—behind the orphanage's main building (in a city populated with philanthropists, even if we weren't the richest of orphanages, we weren't exactly poor). It was a bit cold, autumn, I think.

The thing is, Yuui had inherited whatever genetically transmitted disease my father had. It was some sort of…lung illness. I was lucky enough to have gotten a dormant form of that disease, but Yuui had the volatile version. The doctors at the orphanage weren't the best, and all they could do was give Yuui a standard asthma inhaler. They said without insurance or something of the sort, they couldn't do any more.

"Stop it, Fai," Yuui said, using his arms to block the leaves I kicked at him. "You'll get me all wet. The leaves are wet, and it's cold. Let's go inside."

"Don't be a baby," I whined. Being only seven, I couldn't understand the magnitude of Yuui's disease. The doctors said it would get better when he grew older, but all I heard was "better" at the time. I couldn't comprehend anything beyond that. "C'mon. We can go inside when we're finished playing. It's not _that_ cold."

Yuui's breath puffed out visibly in a more erratic pace than my own. "It's really cold to me. It kind of hurts to breathe."

"Maybe if you breathe slower it won't hurt a lot." I shrugged, holding out one of my mitten-ed hands out toward him. "See? Your jacket's unzipped anyway. That's why you're cold."

Yuui took off his mittens and let me hold them while he zipped his jacket. He gestured for them back and I gave them to him. "I'm still cold, Fai," he pouted, coughing a bit. "Let's go inside."

I sighed. "Fine. We should go." I started to walk in, but he suddenly stopped me.

He was smiling sadly. "No, don't. Um…I'm not cold anymore. It doesn't hurt. Let's keep playing."

"Are you sure—"

Yuui threw a fistful of leaves at me. "Come _on_, Fai. I thought you wanted to play. Soon, when it gets really, really cold, we have to stay inside for a long time."

I blinked. "Okay. What do you wanna play next—"

"Let's play soldier!" a voice from behind us suggested. It was the copper skinned boy from down the road. He lived in the largest house in the town—not only that, his father might as well have owned the entire area. I didn't know his name, and I don't think his parents allowed him to give it out. But I did know that he often visited the orphanage, since he was the only child.

"How do you play that?" He was taller than us, even though I knew he was a year younger than us. Yuui and I unconsciously stepped closer to each other, as the boy drew nearer with his soccer ball.

"Aw, never mind." The boy began bouncing the ball on his knees—quite skillfully, I might add. "Let's just play ball. I'll kick, and you guys catch, all right? I need to practice anyway. No one ever does goalie for me. You two can take turns being the goalie, got it?"

"That doesn't really sound like fun," Yuui made a face. "Can't we do something else?"

The boy looked at him, frowning. "Uh, no. You can't. We're playing soccer, got it? I'm practicing my kicks and you guys are the goalie. We can make those two trees over there the goal posts. You guys aren't really smart, are you?"

Silently, my brother and I looked at each other and mutually agreed that as expected of the neighboring families, the kids they raised wouldn't know humility if it hit them in the nasal cavity. It was easiest and simplest to just do as they said and hoped that it'd finish quickly.

"You can go first," I told Yuui, standing to the side as the readied himself between the two large trees. The boy dropped the soccer ball and stared at Yuui for the longest time.

I wasn't all too clear how exactly what happened next happened, but I did know that the boy had in no way intended to do what he did to Yuui. I didn't detect a single ounce of malice radiating from him at all. Besides, what would he really have had to gain by hurting us? Nothing at all. He already had everything, anyway.

The only thing I was sure of was the piercing scream that ripped itself out of Yuui's throat as the ball angled deep into his stomach and chest, driving him into the hard trunk of the tree. And not mostly his stomach, but his chest—his lungs.

The hyperventilating that instantly followed was more frightening that the scream. The boy stared—dumbfounded. I was seven. What could I have done? I stood there as still as a statue—as still as the boy. When the boy finally made his move and ran for it, only then did I come back to life and started crying. Crying. My brother was dying for all I knew, and I stood there _crying_.

The nurses came running out—three of them took my brother in and asked a doctor to sedate him, while the other two quieted me and gently guided me in, asking me what happened and how.

What could I tell them? I was seven years old and upset and I didn't understand what'd just happened. I could only tell them what I saw and what I thought it meant—meaning they had to explain to me from my own recollection what happened.

All the doctors available in the orphanage were called to strap Yuui down for inspection. I remember that even though they didn't let me see him, I'd sneak into his room that night. The sight was etched into my mind. There's nothing that hurts more than seeing your other half bound to an operating surface, nearly naked, tubes and wires all over him, his breath fogging against an oxygen mask.

The room was overheated, but I guess that was just for the humidity—to help his breathing along. I went over beside his head and poked his shoulder—the skin was feverish. He didn't open his eyes. I ended up crying, and the nurses found me and brought me back to my bed. One of them stayed with me to make sure I didn't go out again.

It was the next day that was really the beginning of it all. Yuui was still in that state—sedated and sleeping. I was instantly dressed, fed a swift breakfast, and brought down to meet someone who had come to "visit" me.

I was settled into one of the sofas in the orphanage's front living room, bundled into a cashmere—they always saved the best clothes for Yuui and I—and cords. The visitor turned out to be a man—a relatively young one. I heard the nurses chatting about how he'd just graduated from college—after skipping a grade or two.

He was…calming. That was the first thing that ran through my head when I first saw him. His appearance eased your mind. It was a soft and gentle aura radiating from him. Not striking in anyway, but not passive either. He knelt down in front of me, and looked at me with those gentle dark eyes, smiling behind the glasses, and put a leather-gloved hand on my knee. "Good morning, Fai."

I frowned the littlest bit. "Good morning…?"

"Doctor Kyle Rondart," he finished, laughing slightly. "Just call me Kyle, though, okay? I heard that you had a pretty scary day yesterday. How about you tell me about it?"

Hesitantly, I relayed the events of the other day to him. I had the tiniest feeling that this was a stranger I shouldn't be talking to, but his voice and his face were just so reassuring. It was like having a parent—something that Yuui and I had never had.

Kyle nodded solemnly at respective times during my storytelling. He finally stood up when I finished and tousled my hair. "I'm just going to do a little check-up on your brother, all right? Maybe you should go out and play for a bit—but it'd probably be better if you played inside. It's really cold."

"Okay." I smiled up at him.

* * *

I didn't know whether I was more shocked or relived when Yuui came bursting into the room we shared with four other boys. He was running toward me—as healthy as ever. There was a slight lag in his step, but it was better than having him strapped onto an operating table. I was young. I didn't know yet that everything came with a price. At that moment, all I could process was that my brother was fine and everything would be all right again.

For a few minutes, we just stayed in a tight embrace. Yuui was still breathing raggedly, but it wasn't with a violent rasp like yesterday. His cheeks were dawned with color and he was smiling just like I was. "Kyle made me better!" he said, amazed. "He told me that he met you! Guess what, Fai? Guess, guess!"

"Just tell me!" I pouted. "I don't want to guess. Last night was really scary for me. You were all poked with needles, like an alien experiment."

"Aw, well it hurt a lot. Right here," Yuui put a hand over his chest. "Like there was a big rock there and I couldn't breathe. But Kyle told me to breathe when I woke up, and then it started to go away really fast. But guess what else he told me, Fai! Guess!"

"I don't want to!" I repeated with a slight whine.

"Fine!" he stuck out his tongue. "I'll just tell you, then. Kyle said he wants to 'dopt us. Isn't that cool?"

"'Dopt? Like adopt both of us? So then he'll be like our dad?"

"No, stupid," Yuui said with a childish tone of superiority. "He'll just be our guardian. That's what he told me. Like a guardian angel. He said that, too. Isn't that cool? We should say yes, right?"

"Okay!" I agreed, nodding furiously. "Did you already tell him yes?"

"Uh huh! I knew you'd want to say yes, too. Right?"

"Uh huh." I nodded again, clasping Yuui's hand. "Are we going to live with him, too?"

"Duh," Yuui stuck out his tongue again. "He says he's got this really big house—like a mansion. And we can have our own rooms if we want to. But I told him that we like sharing. You like sharing with me, right?"

"Uh huh. Sharing with you is okay," I said. "When can we leave? Are you really all better?"

"He says we can leave now, if we want. He says he came here last night, when we were asleep and settled all the grown-up stuff. Sister Kari is packing our stuff and then we can go." Yuui started jumping up and down, before he started coughing slightly.

"Yuui! Are you—"

Yuui dug an inhaler out of his pocket—different than the one he usually used—and took five puffs. He sighed and smiled at me. "Kyle gave this to me." He held it out toward me. "It's something he made himself. If I live with him, he says I'll get better even faster than normal. I don't have to grow up all the way and I'll still be better."

"That's really good."

"I know."

But really, we didn't know. We had no idea what was about to become of us in the white Victorian mansion that lay on the forest outskirts of town. The trees surrounded it so thickly that you could barely make out the shape, unless you were in the driveway. It was embedded in there deep enough that you couldn't run away for help, and your screams wouldn't be heard. Kyle had apparently bought it himself and renovated it.

Yuui and I should've noticed something odd enough when we were riding in the Lincoln car. Kyle was driving, and anyone who owned a Lincoln car, and a mansion, and was part of this society, always had a driver. The fact that a wealthy young doctor like him drove it himself said something clear. But of course, we were too young.

Kyle ushered us through the wide columned doors and told us quietly, in that enchanting voice of his, "See the highest floor there? All of the rooms up there are yours. There are three playrooms, and five bedrooms. You can pick any of them you want. I'll bring up your things in a minute."

Again, there was something that we should've noticed—why didn't he have any maids? Any housekeepers, or gardeners or butlers? He even said he himself would carry our luggage up.

Our eyes were wide with excitement, as we joined hands and slowly and carefully tread up the wide twirling staircase—surpassing the second floor, and going right up to the third. The banisters were large enough to slide down on.

The playrooms were every child's fantasy. One of them was filled with plush wildlife—stuffed animals ranging from a life-sized alligator to a seven-foot long anaconda. The walls hung with live-looking vines and leaves—tree trunks were sunken halfway into the corners—branches carrying plush birds sticking out of them. There was even the sound of a rainforest coming down from the speakers, along with a never-ending supply of soft mist.

The next playroom's theme was clearly a beach—it was unmistakable considering that it was filled with sand that actually sloped down into a pool of saltwater. It was as warm as beach, too.

But it was the last playroom that was our favorite. This one's theme was music. It had a grand piano at the center—soon-to-be Yuui's haven—and a vast array of real instruments, ranging in size every one of them. The violins I used from the moment I found my love for them—as a little eight-year-old—to when I stood giving my high school senior solo piece—all those violins were from that room. Not that Yuui and I didn't experiment with the cellos, and clarinets, and saxophones, and trombones, and violas as well. And all the other twenty normal and foreign instruments in there. The stereo system installed in this room and the collection of stored CDs were also a sight for sore eyes. Or any eyes.

The bedrooms weren't as shocking, but they were…calm, as all bedrooms should be. They just ranged in color themes. One was orange, another red, another blue, another yellow and so forth. It was just expectation that we chose the blue one.

But it wasn't the fantasy house we loved—nor was it the playrooms or the bedrooms or just the many rooms and banister racing we loved. No…what we loved most about our new life…was Kyle.

The nurses had always been kind to us, as had the doctors, but Kyle was like a real parent. He checked Yuui regularly, gave him the medicine he needed. He showed us how his work worked, where his studio was, what he did. He gave us rules, sometimes punished us when we were troublesome, but he always gave us candy and a hug afterward. He cleaned our scrapes after we played outside. He asked us which school we wanted to go to. He tucked us into bed at night. He let us cook with him. Everything. We loved him.

It only took about a two months for that to change.

It happened in December—towards the end of December. After Christmas, but not quite New Year's yet. It was cold, and I was having trouble working the new shower system that Kyle had had a plumber install.

"Kyle!" I said, shivering. I hadn't taken my clothes off yet, but I'd removed my sweater and socks. "I need help. I don't know how to turn it on."

Kyle came up from the second floor—where his studio and bedroom were—and smiled. "I thought I already showed you and your brother how to work it. It's not that hard, right?"

I frowned. "No. It's hard. I need help." Kyle laughed, and followed me inside, locking the door behind him with a small click.

He sat on the counter, and tilted his head at me. I was still standing there, frowning. "Are you going to show me the shower thing?" I pointed. "See, how do you—"

"Fai," he said quietly. "You should take your clothes off first."

Something cold ran down my spine. I should've known right there and then that something was different and very wrong. But how could I? I was seven, and I didn't even know what he was about to do to me even existed. "I don't want to," I said. "It's cold. I want to turn the water on first."

"No, Fai," Kyle chuckled. "C'mon, let's take your clothes off first."

My spine was even colder now. "No. No, I want to turn the water on first." My voice rose; it grew louder, verging on a shout.

Kyle's smile was utterly benevolent. He eased off the marble countertop and knelt in front of me. "Fai, be a good boy and take your clothes off first. Do you want me to take them off for you instead?"

My eyes shot open wide. He was…why was he touching me down there? I saw his hands fondling with me through the cloth of my pants. I was seven—at that age, it didn't even feel good. It was just plain weird. And uncomfortable. And scary.

"Kyle, no—I don't want to. Stop," I tried to push his hand away, but it tightened, strengthened in force. His other hand slipped up the back of my shirt, securing me to him. "No. Stop," I said, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

He was still kneeling—I was so small, his head was level to mind when he did that. "Shh, shh. I'm just going to play a game, Fai. It'll be really fun, okay? Just be quiet—stay quiet, now."

I didn't know better. I just nodded and stayed quiet. "Okay, Fai. I'm going to tell you something really important, okay? You need to listen really closely."

I listened.

"Do you love your brother? Do you love Yuui, Fai?"

"Yes," I said, confused. Kyle smiled, unbuttoning the buttons of my shirt slowly. He kissed my forehead.

"Good, good. Now, do you like it that I have medicine for him that makes his coughing go away? He never has that big rock on his chest anymore, right?"

"Uh huh." I watched Kyle's fingers caress my wrist, and my small waist.

"But what if I said that I didn't want to give him that medicine anymore? And then he would start coughing again, and that big rock would go down on his chest again. Do you want that, Fai?"

"No!" I said with childish indignation.

"Okay." Kyle's smile broadened into grin. "I'll keep giving him the medicine, then, if you play a special game with me whenever I want to. It's really special, and it's only for you and me, okay? You can never, ever, ever tell anyone else about it—except for Yuui, got it?"

Like a seven year old would ever be able to grasp the meaning that a "game" didn't necessarily mean "fun". At that moment, I thought it was something like soccer or checkers or monopoly. I never would've thought it was what it was. "Okay," I gave Kyle a returning smile. "Let's play it."

Kyle stroked my hair. "Good boy. Now, take off your clothes."

"Why?"

"It's how the game works. We have to play by the rules." Kyle tousled my hair and fingered my unbuttoned shirt. "See? I already helped you a bit. Just take the rest off."

"Um, okay." I pulled off my shirt and left it on the floor. I yanked off my pants, lifting each leg to get them off my body and let them join my shirt. I took off my underwear, too, not noticing how Kyle's smile shifted from his usual to a more predatory one.

"Nice job," Kyle said with another bright smile. "Now," he knelt behind me, "This is going to hurt just a little bit, but you have to remember to be really quiet."

"Wait, what—" I threw my hands over my mouth, and instinctively fisted the countertop. The mirror reflected my expression—there were no words to describe that first feeling. Shock would be an understatement.

It hurt, yes—a lot, too—but it was more the…disbelief that electrocuted me when Kyle's finger pierced into me. He didn't even wait for me to adjust—he immediately moved inside it inside of me—in and out. Keep in mind, that I was seven. My body was smaller than those of my age. More breakable, too.

"No—stop—Kyle—no," the tears were almost automatic. I didn't know that squirming and wriggling and struggling would just make it hurt more. "Stop," I tried to slap his hand away, but it was wrapped securely around my thigh.

"Shh, shh," Kyle murmured. "It's not going to hurt for long. Just stay still. It'll get better, Fai. Shh."

What could I have done? I didn't even know what exactly he was doing. It was like you suddenly found out you could sprout a third eye, and you didn't even know how you just did it. Only maybe creepier and scarier—and more painfully. And add the confusion of a young child to the equation.

I didn't know how Kyle managed it, but he got three fingers into me. I had to bite on my arm to keep from screaming. It just hurt. I was crying and sobbing and absolutely hysterical. I just wanted to shout and scream and thrash. But I couldn't. I couldn't. This was for Yuui—for my brother…my other half. This would keep him healthy.

Kyle forced me to look into the mirror, hoisting me up so that the edge of the marble counter cut into my stomach. He thrust me forward, so that I had to hold my palms out to steady myself. I felt something else go inside me—not his fingers…but something solid…or more solid. It made my body react sensitively to his every touch—react so that I actually enjoyed it. But unwanted pleasure hurt more than pain. "Shh….look, you can see yourself, can't you? I don't think you look displeased. You look happy. Your brother needs you. Can't you do this for him? For me, even? Maybe?" I didn't know what a drug was at the time. Or at least, I didn't know that these sorts of drugs existed. I didn't want to look like I was enjoying the lust. I closed my eyes.

"I don't want to," I sobbed, trying to breathe through my hiccoughs, "Stop it!" I struggled as he brought me back down onto the tiles—wet, why were they wet? When had the shower come on? When had it leaked onto—

He flipped me over onto my stomach, my body slapping down hard onto the tiles. I let out a small shout. But the most shameful part was…I wanted it. I wanted more of him. I was seven and I was lusting for sex. I didn't even know what it was at the time and yet I wanted it. It was the drug, I would tell myself later on. Just the drug.

I'd struggled enough to a point that Kyle had beaten me to subdue me. It'd done the job, that was sure. He'd rammed me into the slick, sharp corners of the shower glass, grating my skin and bringing droplets of blood from it. My fingers scratched desperately at the wet, slippery tiles as his own fingers dug into the skin of my hips—I heard a zipper being unzipped and a rustle of fabric and—

My scream was muffled only by Kyle stuffing a piece of cloth into my mouth. Kyle might not have looked it—but he was…tall…in terms of…well…you know. It hurt. It hurt, and I still hadn't forgotten how much it hurt. He went in all the way, and he moved violently—once again, without waiting for me to adjust. No preparation—aside from the sadistic fingering—really. And even if there was…I was seven. My body was a seven-years-old's body.

When he climaxed and finally pulled out, I could feel his bodily fluids and my own blood pour out the entrance and slide down my thigh. I was tired, I was shocked, I hurt, and I still had no damn clue as to what he'd just done to me. All I knew was that it was unnatural and it hurt and I never wanted it to happen again.

He briskly wiped at himself with a towel, rearranged his hair, zipped his pants, and stood up. He'd let me just drop to the ground, curled in on myself, the tears streaming down unrestrained. "The pill should've worn out by now," he said quietly, kindly. He tousled my wet hair. "I'll send your brother to help you. You're such a good boy, Fai."

And with that, he strode out the door.

* * *

_A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! I hope that this chapter didn't ruin it....you know, because of what happened to Fai and all. And I don't really have a song for this one. But I think I might have a song for the next one. And just as a reminder, or maybe a better example, this says Chapter -13, so it means 13 years ago this happened. _


	16. Nightmare

Chapter –6: Nightmare

That was how it went on for the next years of my life. Yuui understood and we kept silent about it. We found out what Kyle was doing to me had a name. Sex. Molester. Rape. Pedophile. Crime. We knew all of those. We learned them in school. We knew that. But we couldn't stop him. Yuui needed the medicine, and our talents in school needed private strings teachers and tuners and instrument makers—the grand piano needed a tuner of its own. We couldn't let go of our music—it was now a part of our hearts.

I wasn't about to become selfish and save myself in place of ruining everything Yuui and I now had. I needed my violin. I could suffer four nights a week for it. I could lie to my gym teacher why I kept falling and collapsing in class. I could lie to all my teachers about why I was so tired and pale. I could lie to the school nurse why I always used the bathroom in her office.

It was a living nightmare—but it was for Yuui and our music. They were the only things that mattered. Without it, we wouldn't have a future. I wouldn't ruin it. I'd be selfish if I did—indescribably selfish.

The nights were the same. But Kyle grew more violent as I grew older—he thought I could withstand more. The day before our first day of high school, he was particularly cruel.

Yuui was waiting outside our bathroom door, watching me come out in my pajamas, a towel around my neck, my hair still damp. "Done?" he asked quietly. I nodded with a resigned smile. "I'll be there the minute he's done," my brother continued—his voice was thick with agony. "Fai…I'm—"

"C'mon," I laughed. "Don't start that. We're going to be freshmen tomorrow. Sex, right? It's no big deal anymore."

Yuui closed his eyes and snorted. "Sex? This isn't sex. This is a crime."

"Either way," I whispered. "I'll see you in a bit, Yuui." I clasped his shoulder and then walked out of our room—heading down to the cavernous bathroom Kyle and I always did the deed in.

He was already waiting for me, shirtless, twirling a bottle of blue pills in one hand. "You know…" Kyle smiled. "I don't think we'll be needing these today." His eyes canvassed me. "Really. I think you're capable enough of getting hard without them." He put the bottle on the counter and neared me.

He wasn't lying. Fourteen was a long way from seven. My body had its own functions now, and I didn't like it. I didn't like how the way Kyle touched me, my body immediately reacted, and I was instantly hard.

But what I hated the most was what he made me do. Or rather, what I had to do. He'd tease my body—tease and finger and caress and stroke and suck until I was moments from release and then—

He'd just pull away, and sit calmly on the wicker bench near the pool-sized bathtub. And he'd simply watch me—watch my naked legs shake violently, like an earthquake was happening beneath my feet, watch the fluid leak tantalizingly down my thighs, watch my expression of both desire and desperation. Kyle tilted his head as he always did and smiled. "If you want to come, you know what to do."

My teeth were gritted and I bent my head so that my hair covered my eyes. I didn't want to look at him—I didn't want to see him staring at me. It was humiliating, mortifying, shameful. But I did it anyway. I always tried to convince myself that it was my body, and not me. But I knew I couldn't justify it like that. I collapsed onto the floor and crawled slowly and painfully toward him. I pulled myself up with my hands on his shoulders and kissed the side of his mouth. "Please…make me come…let me…"

"You little slut," Kyle laughed gently. I closed my eyes tight and ignored the hot tears trailing down my face. I didn't want this. Why did it have to be me? But I had to shut up and endure it. This was for Yuui. For our music. For our future. I had to. No one could know. No one but Yuui would ever see me like this. Yuui had more than once told me we could go to the police—but even then, the evidence was on my body, and the thought of them inspecting me was just more terrifying. And no orphanage could provide for us like Kyle did.

As always, Yuui was in here the moment Kyle left. It was no longer the deadening of the screams that alerted him, but rather the halt of the sighs and gasps—my own. I never wanted to hear myself make sounds like those again. I'd never even gotten a chance to be straight or bi or gay. It was determined from the minute Kyle laid his hands on me. And the most disgusting thing was that I envied my brother. Envied his childhood crushes on the girls in our class—envied how he told me of his first kiss with one of our friend's sisters—envied when he told me how he'd made out with an eighth grade boy when we were in the seventh grade. I'd envied it all.

And yet, Yuui was always the one who patiently came in to help me up. He wiped everything off of my body; he put up with my selfish tears and screams; he put up with me whenever I took it out on him and yelled at him—at times, even threw things at him. He put up with it even when I told him I wished he'd never been born with me. He simply remained silent, told me he was sorry, and continued to gently put the pieces back together. Every time I was broken, he was the one who patiently put whatever was left into some semblance of a whole.

"How deep did he go?" Yuui asked softly. "There isn't that much blood…."

"He didn't go in that much for some reason," I said dully. Yuui dried off the last of the water from my torso and slipped my limp arms into a clean, dry pajama shirt. "Yuui…"

"Yeah?" My brother was drying out my hair and spraying the spray-able bandage liquid onto my bruises and cuts.

"Am I a slut?"

Yuui's hands froze. And then he hit me on the head. I whipped around and frowned at him. "Don't you ever say something that idiotic," Yuui's voice threatened to crack. "I'll…I swear I'll beat you black and blue if you do. Never pin the blame on you. This is my fault, got that? I'd take your place but…Kyle wants you so—" Yuui sighed. "I'm just sorry."

"Shut up," I murmured. "It's not your fault, either, YOU got that?"

"Yeah." I could tell by his tone he was smiling slightly. "I got it."

I ran my fingers threw my hair and shook it. "C'mon. We should get to bed. There's nothing worse than being late for our first day of high school. The upperclassmen will eat us alive as it is."

"Why?" Yuui laughed slyly. "'Cause we're hot?"

"Exactly." I laughed with him.

* * *

It was that very next day that I first saw Ashura. Even as high school freshman—at an all-boys preparatory school—Yuui and I were instantly talked about. How could they not? We'd been giving concerts at city halls and collaborating as guests with orchestras since we were eleven. And of course, our looks. Our pretty faces. Our slim bodies. At an all-boys school? An all boys high school? Nice try.

The first day we were already popular. The juniors invited us to sit with them at lunch. Seishiro was one of them, actually. We didn't know him and Fuuma closely or anything, they were just sort of light friends to us. Fuuma was a year younger, so we would meet him in the next year.

Seishiro was just telling Yuui and I about the orchestra at the school when Ashura passed by our table.

He was walking with two other boys—good-looking ones, but nothing in comparison to him. His backpack was slung over one shoulder—his dark airy strands draping over it—and a sketchbook balanced on his arm. His eyes caught with both mine and my twin's simultaneously. Had Yuui and I not been raised by Kyle—in that society—we would've stared open-mouthed as Ashura went on walking. Seishiro followed our discreet gazes. He smiled. "The artist? Is that your type?"

Yuui raised an eyebrow. "So who is he? An artist?"

"That's what he'll be majoring in when he graduates. I think he's going to Akamizu. The university a few miles from here?" Seishiro leaned against the palm of his hand. "I've only spoken to him a few times. His name is Ashura Ou. He's pretty talented. Single, too. I'm pretty sure he's gay."

I exchanged a glance with Yuui. "Whatever," my brother said, and proceeded to flip through his copy of Othello. Yuui was always one for nonchalance and giving chase to those he was interested in. I…wasn't. I was too afraid that if I made them chase me…that they wouldn't. I was definitely interested in Ashura. But I wouldn't approach him. Instead, he was the one to approach me later on that year.

It was really all because of Ashura that Yuui and I are where we are now. I didn't know if it could be called love that I felt toward Ashura, but it was definitely something strong. He made me feel safe. But now….I've realized that it's the same kind of safe that I feel with Yuui. Not exactly romantic.

But at the time it certainly seemed so. The only problem was that I could never tell him why I couldn't have sex with him. The thing that children of the elite were famous for was that they were as chaste as the Virgin Mary in appearance and manner—but most of them probably lost their virginity in eighth grade. I knew that was how it was for my brother. He'd told me he'd done it on a balcony—a stone balcony…ouch—during some summer party we went to. He'd said he didn't remember the boy's name….Shizuka…something…? And then he'd confessed to doing it with Amaterasu sometime after a kegger during our freshman year at Akamizu.

I knew that it would never be that way for me. But Ashura was kind. He was everything I could ever have hoped for my lover to be. I never noticed how we were missing one thing. After all, he was the first one that I'd told of the Thing. The only one besides Yuui who knew about it. It was Ashura who became the outsider coming in to Yuui and I. He was the real safe haven for us. He was the one who got us out of Kyle's house for good. He protected us. He gave us the perfect future we wanted. We could forget about what happened.

But I still couldn't do it with him. He'd done everything for me. He'd even respected my wish to forget about Kyle instead of killing him—like Ashura had first so dearly wanted to.

The nightmare was over. But I was still holding on.

* * *

_A/N: I do have a song for this one. It isn't really fitting perfectly, because Fai can't get over it quite yet, but this song is the one that gave me the idea to write the chapter like this so here it is: Over You by Chris Daughtry_


	17. Coward

Chapter –1: Coward

It was just last year that the nightmare returned.

To everyone at Akamizu, it was obvious that Subaru Sumeragi was utterly taken by and completely in love with Seishiro Sakurazuka. If only Seishiro had stopped toying with him. If only Kamui hadn't told Subaru how he could do so much better than Seishiro. Maybe then, Subaru wouldn't have chosen to act on a crush and go out with that year's new university medicine professor and doctor—Kyle Rondart.

For me, it seemed that I was learning how the cause of my nightmares had lived without Yuui and I. Kyle, I found out, had gone through many more boys than just myself—all spanning a variety of ages and backgrounds. He only chose ones that he thought would be particularly satisfying when broken. Subaru, I guessed, was one of them.

It was painful, to say the least, to watch one of my friends become enchanted and entranced with my nightmare. But I was too terrified to say anything. Too terrified to let Ashura and Yuui tell anyone. Too terrified to tell anyone myself. Too cowardly to let Subaru know what was about to become of him.

That was what Kyle did—he made you absolutely infatuated with him, and he teased your temptation, your lust, your resistance. He forbade you his body in the disguise of love—saying that he wanted it to be special, he wanted to wait for the right moment—and when he finally did have sex with you—

It made you want to die.

Drugs, vibrators, force, no preparation, cruel words, keeping you from coming until almost hurt—everything. Kyle used all of those and more. It was when Subaru told me that he was meeting Kyle in the doctor's room that something inside of me twisted.

Would I really let things go this far? Be this selfish? Subaru was about to get maimed for life. A part of me didn't care—a part of me had kept to myself all year because, well, Subaru would only get ripped once, it said, and you'd gotten ripped a thousand times over throughout nearly a decade. Surely, Subaru would be able to stand it?

I was idiotic, I was selfish, I was cowardly, and I was horrible. But I wasn't about to let a friend get hurt. Not when I could stop it. I didn't have the nerve to ask Yuui or Ashura for help. The other Sacreds were utterly out of the question—I couldn't even muster up enough courage to ask Seishiro. The only way I managed to do this was by myself.

It was late and the halls were dark. The only people left in the science building were the students who had peer tutoring or were working on personal projects that required all-nighters.

I kept my head down and the hood of my sweatshirt up. For some reason, I was shivering with cold even though it was the dead of spring and it was a warm night. The dark only served to heighten my terror. I was about to face my nightmare again alone. As though it weren't already enough that Kyle had molested me and terrorized me through occasions throughout the year. Ashura and Yuui had had to practically play bodyguard with me.

I knew that once I appeared on the scene Kyle would instantly stop with whatever he was doing—or about to do—with Subaru, and start playing with me. It was what I deserved, anyway—what with keeping information to myself. I had more than once witnessed Seishiro alone in the Glass room, his eyes downcast and emotionless. I'd not only hurt my friend, but my mentor—the one who'd introduced me to Ashura and taken me, my brother, and Ashura in when we'd came to Akamizu.

I wasn't too late, but I wasn't on time, either. When I finally managed to pick the lock of the door, Subaru was already slumped against the metal bars of the bed—I knew that Kyle took special pride in trapping his victims mentally, instead of bothering with crude things like leather straps and chains—naked, but not yet bleeding. Kyle's fingers were slicked, but his pants weren't unzipped quite yet.

The doctor glanced at me and his face relaxed into his signature smile—filled with gentleness and reassurance. He cast a disappointed look at Subaru, slapped the trumpeter's face, and then straightened to his feet. "Fai," Kyle said, pleased, "Finally. Not to be offensive, but your friend is blatantly monotonous. I had so much more fun with you. Would you like to join us?"

"Kyle, let him go. He's got nothing to—"

"—Do with me? To do with 'us'?" Kyle laughed. "I'm glad to see you still possess some of your childish imagination, Fai. Of course, he's got nothing to do with anything. I'm just trying to find a replacement worthy of you. Really, Fai. I don't think anyone will ever be as hot as you. Not even Yuui."

"Don't touch my brother," I breathed, resisting the instinct to bolt.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kyle kicked Subaru—he didn't moved, he simply slid violently across the floor, slamming into one of the beds. I ran past Kyle and fell to my knees near Subaru.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my hands hovering over him uselessly. "Subaru. I'm sorry. What did he do to you so far? I know how it goes—just—I'm sorry. I'll—"

"Seishiro," Subaru's voice was a murmur. "Seishiro."

I spun around to face Kyle. "Why do you do this?" I couldn't bring any emotion into my voice—even though there was unbidden terror waiting in its depths. "What did you say to him?"

Kyle shrugged. "Nothing, really. Just that I'd seen his Seishiro more than once lonely and pining for him, and all he did was turn away and continue to play around with me. That boy really needs to know who loves him and who doesn't. Just a simple lesson."

I punched him. I merely walked up to him and let my fist meet his face. I felt his glasses break and the metal pierced into the skin between my knuckles. He staggered, but steadied himself and grabbed my wrist. He kissed me hard, our teeth knocked into each other—the contact drew blood from my lips.

I couldn't yank myself away after that. It was ingrained into me—almost instinct. Just like how anything that you'd been taught during that impressionable age in childhood—brushing your teeth, please and thank you, introducing yourself—stayed with you forever. A hard habit to break—if it was even possible to break it, that is.

It wasn't me who ended up saving Subaru. It was Seishiro and Ashura who ended up saving both of us from Kyle. Subaru had the excuse—I was just pathetic. I was lucky that Subaru and Seishiro and Kamui didn't murder me afterward. Kyle resigned toward the end of the year, and we hoped we wouldn't see him again, of course. Subaru healed with Seishiro, but it affected him greatly. Kamui had now gone through the same pain as Yuui, and Seishiro had the same weight as Ashura now.

But one thing hasn't changed through all these years—I'm a coward. I'm too afraid to have sex with anyone but Kyle, and that's only because I have no choice. It doesn't matter that Yuui's told me how sex isn't ugly like Kyle uses it. Sex is an act. An act as simple as running and breathing and jumping and writing and even playing an instrument. It depends on the one—or ones—instigating the act if it's going to be harsh and unfeeling, gentle and slow, or heated and passionate.

I'm a coward. Because if I weren't, I would be able to let go—or to accept. I'd be able to break up with Ashura. I'd be able to acknowledge that I want you, Kuro-tan. If only I weren't terrified of doing so.

* * *

_A/N: This ties up Fai's past chapters, so in the next one we get to see Kuro-sama's beastly awesome-filled reaction. _

_And in honor of the holiday, I'd just like to propose a virtual toast for all us fangirls---_

_Aren't we thankful that CLAMP has created the beautiful thing called KuroFai? Or rather just Kurogane? Or Fai? Or whichever one you like better? Even though to me they're both insanely awesome. _


	18. Masks

Chapter Fourteen: Masks

_I hope that all my darling little butterflies have had a wonderfully white Christmas—as though anyone with a brain (and a Missoni bikini) would actually want a white Christmas. You see, those of us whose Fendi purses are full to bursting have gone south for the holidays. Preferably Bali, Indonesia._

_At least, that's where I went._

_But now I'm back, and better (and tanner) than ever. I'm so very glad to be back, as it's a little difficult to keep tabs on my alphabet when I'm halfway around the world, and am sleeping in my Victoria Secret's set while everyone else is eating breakfast._

_Not to say I didn't watch those few letters that joined me on the sunny Balinese beaches. My fingers were typing away as I took the beautiful sight of F and A in swimming trunks from behind my Chanel shades._

_And was it just me, or did it seem like Y looked a little wistful as he watched his mirror image getting it on with A?_

_Beach sex, anyone?_

_Just kidding. F is much too…ah, demure for anything like that._

_Unless K-chan is concerned._

_I mean—just kidding. Again._

_Of course F isn't interested in K-kun. Who would be?_

_I should so be a comedian. Have you seen K-rinta? He, unfortunately, was not with us in Bali, but rather in skiing on the Alps with his parents. I hope he remembers my infinite love for Swiss chocolates. A little wine from France wouldn't be too bad, either._

_Excusez moi?_

_But now that Christmas is over—and my wish list has been checked off—we can move on to the event of the year. Or rather, the New Year._

_Dr. K's New Year's Eve masquerade ball._

_It will be spectacular._

_So, I'd just like to do a little review on the rules of a masquerade._

_Rule #1: The most basic, really—wear a mask. And not the ugly paper/cardboard/linen cloth ones you get at Michael's or Party Depot. I mean real masks. I'm talking silk, gauze, and stones, people._

_Rule #2: Masquerades are derived from a more refined era than present day. And this means that what you wear should match that era, or at least carry some semblance of it. I don't want to see any of you ladies in some abstract asymmetric skank club-wear. I'm talking ball gowns—Vera Wang, darlings._

_Rule #3: Masks are designed not only to shield one's identity, but to show who really knows who, and who just thinks they do. So if you end up taking off that fabulous gown or suit to someone you don't even know, no worries—it happens all the time. Just have fun with it._

_Rule #4: And of course, the best part about a masquerade—better than the masks and having an excuse for doing with someone other than the person you're dating—is at midnight, when the masks come off._

_Try not to have too much fun, lovelies._

_I expect that F will have no problem finding a mask. He already wears one every day, right?_

_--The W in bWitch is just a mask. It's removable._

* * *

A/N: No song for this one, but the masquerade's song will be Once Upon A December from Anastasia by Becky....something. Youtube is your best friend. Lol.

And no, I'm not being cruel again and cheating you out of Kuro-tan's reaction. You'll get it for sure. Along with Kuro-rinta in a tux and a mask.


	19. Revealed

Chapter Fifteen: Revealed

Yuui strode into the room, slammed the door behind him and gave the mop of pale blond hair spread on the pillow a good punch. "What the hell came into your mind, Fai? We're twins, and even I can't comprehend why you did it. Better yet, why are you playing sick today? Amaterasu was asking for you for rehearsal."

All that could be seen of the violinist were the fine strands of hair spread out like a halo around his head. The rest of him was beneath the snowy duvet. Fai turned onto his back and stared at his brother. "I needed to tell you something."

"You mean the continuation to how you idiotically told Kurogane You-ou about our past? And the Thing from last year? And how you nearly did it with him? And how you're cheating on Ashura with him?" Yuui sighed and took a seat on the side of the bed. Even though he was about fifteen minutes younger, why did it feel like he was two years older?

Fai laughed weakly, sitting up. "Yeah. That."

"What did he do when you finished telling him?" Yuui had only known about this through a hasty text that Fai had sent him. He dearly wanted to know something awful about the martial artist so he'd have an excuse to completely demolish Kurogane.

Fai snorted. "He just got up and started walking towards the door, and I asked him if he was going to leave me. He just said, 'No, I'm going to go murder Rondart, and then I'm coming back here to drag your sorry ass to the police.'."

"Intelligent, really, he is," Yuui rolled his eyes. "And then?"

"And then," Fai sighed, "I just asked him once that he couldn't, and he immediately came back and sat back down and everything." He covered his eyes with a hand, leaning back against the headboard.

"He likes you," Yuui murmured. "A lot. I'd even go so far as saying that he loves you. But it really doesn't matter how he feels. The important thing to everyone, really, is…do you love him?"

Fai didn't answer. He simply kept that hand over his eyes, unmoving.

Yuui leaned forward. He resisted the urge to shake his twin violently. "Fai. Do you love Kurogane? Do you?"

Fai still didn't move. But this time he did answer. "No. I just like him."

"So you do love him, then."

Fai opened his eyes and laughed. "You know me well."

"I'm your brother, aren't I?" Yuui grinned. He was grinning, but underneath, there was absolutely nothing in the world he wanted to do more than to scream at Fai and use his twin as a punching bag. Was Fai blind, deaf, and retarded? Yuui was always completely aware of what his other half felt—almost before Fai knew it himself—and yet Fai was oblivious to Yuui. Did Fai have any idea—the slightest inkling—about what Yuui had been keeping inside of him all those years? Watching Ashura with his own _brother_? Standing on the sidelines, almost like Fai's personal servant and stress ball?

Yuui loved Ashura. Yuui fucking loved Ashura, and Ashura fucking loved Fai, and Fai didn't even seem to _care_. Either that, or Fai didn't even know, which was probably worse.

"What about Ashura?" Yuui asked, smiles gone. "Or have you forgotten about him? About how much he's done for us? For you?"

Fai's face matched Yuui's lethal expression. "I know. But….I don't want to…."

"Hurt him?" Yuui guessed incredulously. "He's going to be hurt one way or the other. Why can't you just do it now?" _And let me be with him._ Yuui wanted to kick himself, now. He was being selfish again. He'd let himself forget—he forgot all that Fai had done for him. Fai had let himself get maimed and scarred both physically and emotionally…all for Yuui. Would Yuui really be selfish enough to deny his brother anything at all?

"I still love Ashura, you know," Fai whispered. "Just…not as…much as Kurogane. Or…I'll….I'll break up with him soon. I promise. Just…just let me…I don't….I'll do it by the end of the year. That, I promise."

"It's fine," Yuui said, shaking his head. "I…do it whenever. I know how much you still need Ashura. I'm in no place to tell you what you have to do and when. Sorry."

"Yuui—"

"I need to go," Yuui stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow. Tomoyo told me to tell you to bring Kurogane. She wants to mask him, too."

Fai's face was unreadable. "All right. See you."

"Yeah."

* * *

The winter wind whipped Yuui's face as he headed straight for Ashura's dorm. It'd been more than he'd been able to stand to have watched Ashura and Fai endlessly on the beach. He knew that even if Fai really was in love with Kurogane, a part of his brother was still with Ashura. Although that didn't even compare to how much of Yuui's heart Ashura had.

He didn't know which was worse—that Fai had fallen in love with some sort of bad boy, or that he himself was glad that Fai might break it off with Ashura and actually give Yuui a chance. God, his selfishness never ended—after everything Fai and Ashura had done for him….were it not for his brother, he wouldn't even be here and were it not for Ashura…Fai would still be terrorized.

Yuui knocked on the familiar door and waited for the voice to invite him in. Ashura's "come in" always calmed him, no matter how frayed his nerves were.

As per usual, Ashura was seated at his desk, pouring over an art book while simultaneously drawing—one hand turning the page, the other dancing across the paper with his much-abused pencil. The light illuminated his pale features, and let his hair play shadows over his face and work.

Yuui dropped his bag on one of the sofas and collapsed on it. "You've been spending a lot of time over," Ashura commented casually, without taking his focus from his work.

"Fai's being difficult."

"He seemed fine in Bali." Ashura flipped the page of his sketchbook, and then turned a few pages of the art textbook. "Could you come over here for a minute? I want you to tell me what you think of this."

"You drew it," Yuui said, "Of course it's going to be amazing—I really don't get why you keep wanting opinions." Ashura laughed, and leaned back, holding the sketchbook towards Yuui.

It was a picture of the Fluorite twins' faces. Well, rather, half of each of their faces. Since they were identical, it was perfectly symmetrical. It looked more like one face with a line down the center, instead of one half of two different faces put together. The shading was ethereal.

"Do you want me to say it's terrible for a change of pace, or would you like me to tell the truth and say that it's brilliant as always?" Yuui gave the sketchbook back.

Ashura smiled. "Either one is fine."

Yuui stretched and began shuffling through the pages of one of Ashura's many nearby sketchbooks—all lying around over tables and couches and some even were discarded on the floor. "Do you have anything to drink? I just got back from walking around half of campus."

"I was just about to ask you." Ashura stood up and went to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with two glasses and a bottle of Prosecco—the Sacreds' signature drink.

"How much of this stuff do you have?" Yuui wrinkled his nose, accepting the glass. "Not that I'm complaining, but it can't be good for you. Coffee's much better."

Ashura shrugged, grinning mischievously. "It's good for midnight inspirations. Helps get rid of the that artist's block—Kamui recommended it to me."

"Kamui gets writer's block every week," Yuui rolled his eyes.

"But he's amazing once he gets through it," Ashura raised his eyebrows, clinking his glass against Yuui's. "He's told me his internship is going magnificently."

Yuui made a sound of agreement at the back of his throat and tipped the contents of the glass down his throat. He was slightly aware of what he was starting to do, but he really couldn't care less at this point. He refilled his glass and handed the bottle to Ashura so that the senior could do the same. "Hey, when you draw Fai…is it the same as maybe drawing me?"

Ashura frowned. "It's immensely different. I don't think people realize how different you two really are. Even in appearance, I can tell the difference. I can draw the difference, too." He finished up the glass, and poured more in.

"Thanks," Yuui murmured, as he let Ashura fill up his once-empty glass again. "Have you tried drawing me, though? Wouldn't that be a challenge?" Yuui smiled, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling, his slender arms splayed out over the couch's armrests. "Making a twin look distinguishable from his identical brother on paper? You could be in every gallery of art around the world for just that." The golden liquid was smooth and sweet as it ran down his throat.

Ashura nursed his fourth glass of wine thoughtfully. "Do you want to try it? I've been meaning to do something unique like this for my senior project. I've already got tons of pictures of Fai to compare it to. But…there's also one thing that I'm supposed to incorporate into my final work…"

Yuui glanced at Ashura as the artist slowly walked back with a new bottle of Prosecco—as they'd finished the first one—and sat on the sofa across the pianist. Ashura filled both their glasses. "What?" Yuui said.

Ashura leaned forward, his arms resting against his knees. His ebony eyes were heated, and Yuui could feel himself leaning forward as well. "I need you unclothed."

Yuui finished that glass of wine and said, "I'll do it."

* * *

If the moonlight streaming through Ashura's studio windows had eyes, then it would be able to see how dark silk interrupted the flawless white skin; it would be able to see how pale blond hair formed a soft crown against the dark cloth a curved naked body lay on. It was by moonlight that Yuui's eyes glowed luminously in the lightless room.

By moonlight, Ashura knelt before the sprawled body of his lover's twin, capturing every perfect bone of his face, every fall and contour of his features with ink and paper.

If moonlight had ears, then it would be able to hear how swiftly Yuui's heartbeat raced, as he watched the one he loved work—as he watched his brother's lover canvassed his own body with the eyes that he'd wished for so long to watch only him.

If moonlight could feel, then it would be able to have felt the tension growing and mounting as Ashura murmured to Yuui, and as Yuui obeyed the artist's request and sat up slightly, letting the dark silk that covered the most sacred part of him to reveal a bit more.

If moonlight could breathe, then it would stop and sigh, and then gasp and hold the flow of air to a halt, as Ashura leaned at the same time Yuui went up, and their lips met. Moonlight would be astounded and yet understanding as Ashura's hand caressed Yuui's lower back, tracing the junior's spine up and down, and guiding their bodies down.

It was only moonlight that watched one man's lover and that same man's brother feel each other's skin, sigh into each other's mouths, and share each other's heat on nothing other than a thin layer of dark silk lain out on the wooden floor.

And if moonlight could keep secrets, then it would never speak of how Ashura made Yuui moan and how his fingers clutched at the dark silk beneath them and of how Ashura's lips met Yuui's time and time again, as their silhouettes rocked back and forth with the age old act of intimacy.

If only sunlight was as kind.

* * *

Yuui stared at the ceiling, wide-eyed and disbelieving. Sunlight was streaming through the only window in Ashura's studio, and the artist himself was lying naked beside Yuui, his arms around the junior, and his lips just inches away from the pianist's throat.

"I can't believe we did that," Yuui said, still stricken, even though they had an entire night to sleep on it—although most of that night was spent doing the deed that he couldn't believe they did.

Ashura's fingers were stroking Yuui's hair gently. "I didn't use you as a substitute for your brother, if that's what you're so upset about."

"Ashura. I'm upset about the fact that I can't get myself to be upset." The words came out with a tinge of a laugh. "Even now, I can't be upset. I should…but I'm not."

"Same with me," Ashura sighed. "I just wish it hadn't taken three bottles of Prosecco and this," he gestured at their naked forms, "to make me realize it."

"You know….if you're worried about breaking Fai more than he's already been…" Yuui took a deep breath. "Then—"

"Oh," Ashura flashed a grin, "That isn't what I'm worried about. I'm just worried that Kurogane You-ou might be a little too rough on your brother."

Yuui's mouth would've remained open, were it not for the fact that Ashura soon covered it with his own. "You…knew…?" the junior said faintly. "But how—"

"The bWitch is many things, but she's not a liar. And plus," Ashura shrugged, "I thought it'd be wiser than I didn't make the first move—no matter how obvious the affair was getting—and let Fai figure out things on his own." He looked sadly at Yuui, "I didn't realize how much that'd hurt you."

"When do we tell Fai?" was all Yuui had to say. He knew he shouldn't have it on his face, but his small smile refused to be extinguished.

"Whenever you want. But I think before the mask fitting would be appropriate. Otherwise the awkwardness would kill us all."

Yuui laughed. "Fine by me."

Ashura touched his cheek. "I'd never suggest it if it weren't."

* * *

_A/N: I don't know if the moonlight thing was redundant, but I sort of liked it. Kind of a poetic way to bring out this part. I hope that the chapter title and how the chapter actually went didn't disappoint you. I did show you Kuro-tan's reaction, even though not firsthand. But I swear that the next chapter will be from Fai's point of view. Let me see....the song for this one....for the first part, it's Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift (I know, cliched, right?), and for the "big scene", it's Prelude 12/21 by AFI. _

_Oh, and I think I might have to boot up the rating from T to M._


	20. Unrestrained

Chapter Sixteen: Unrestrained

_Good evening, ladies and gentlemen._

_Welcome to Dr. K's New Year's Eve masquerade._

_You all know who I am, but tonight, I'll also be your guide—I'll be the one giving you a hint on who's who behind the masks. I also have some oh-so-very special news, that my deary K has just given me only a few hours ago._

_For those of you who've already arrived at Dr. K's fabulous forest estate, have you seen the infamous blond behind the silver fox mask and his sleek black-haired companion's purple silk quarter-face mask? Just a little clue—the blond isn't who you think he is. There's been a little…ah, change of pairings._

_As some of you might've guessed, there's only one person who could pull off a mask with that many white stones and still look so adorable you could just gobble her up with a side of mushroom truffles. Not that her sister doesn't also look spectacular in that peacock mask._

_If only my dear behind the grey satin would invite the pretty peacock to dance, instead of wistfully glaring away the masked men flirting with her. Although it seems like his twin—magnificently crafted scarlet brocade, I might add—is enjoying the festivities with his own partner. My…I haven't seen him since last year. The maestro of Akamizu has returned._

_As promised for tonight—you can see—I'm not mentioning any names. (or letters) Because tonight, my darlings, everyone is free to dance and duel and…eh hem, do anything (or anyone) without fear of getting caught._

_That's the beauty of a masked ball, isn't it? Something, I'm sure, Dr. K has realized long before tonight._

_Oh, and the two that all of you are surely craning your necks for haven't yet shown, but since I'm feeling generous tonight—or perhaps it's just the Pinot—I'll help you along: Look for a snowy wolf's mask and a positively otherworldly midnight Renaissance angel's mask laden with enough sapphires to buy this estate._

_Oh, and don't even get me started on the gowns and suits. If we were transported a hundred years back, the Vanderbilts and Rockefellers would kiss our feet._

_But then again, who wouldn't?_

_I'm the one behind black lace and purple silk—a butterfly mask, of course. What else would I wear?_

_Remember, sweetlings, it's fine to hide behind a mask for nightly revelries, but once all hands point upward, the masks come off._

_--The W in bWitch is for Watching you._

* * *

A/N: The song for this one is Rumors by Lindsay Lohan. And now that it's getting close to the end--somewhat--I'm starting to wonder if I should write a prequel, since there's so much backstory to this fic, and a sequel would just be redundant. And even if I do write a prequel, would it be about Fai or Kurogane? I think I could somehow fit both in--like switch back and forth--but before this they don't meet at all, so that'd be a little hard. Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. As for now, I'm just revving myself up to do all those descriptions of the masks for the next chapter.


	21. Dirty

Chapter Seventeen: Dirty

"Damn," Kurogane stared at the white house that towered before them. "So this was your hellhole?"

Fai laughed bitterly. "You could say that. Doesn't look so terrifying, does it? The inside's even better." Even though his voice was lighthearted and flirtatious, his fingers resisted the urge to ball into fists. He was more relieved than shocked when Ashura and Yuui presented what they were to the Sacreds—the only audible reaction in the room was Tomoyo jumping up and congratulating them, as the others simply shrugged and went on with whatever they'd been doing; at this point, nothing could really shock anyone.

However, when Fai came clean with Kurogane…the atmosphere in the room was a bit stiff, and Fai didn't know if it was because they thought Kurogane would hurt Fai—one way or another—or if they just disapproved with him in general.

But it was too late for regrets now. Fai ran a hand through his still-slightly-damp-from-a-shower hair, careful not to accidentally untie the silk ribbon that held the mask to his face. Tomoyo said that instead of her designing Fai's, she'd had it imported from Venice. It was a mask older than Akamizu, Sabakurein, and Kuriakiri put together; and therefore, they had to send it back to Venice once Fai was done using it. It really was a thing of the Renaissance, angelic and crowned with sapphires. Although it made Fai's head feel a few pounds heavier than usual.

Kurogane had it much easier, what with Tomoyo basing his mask's design from an arctic wolf. She assured him that it wasn't real fur—or a real nose spouting on the tip of the muzzle. It'd taken a ten-minute staring/glaring contest between Kamui and Kurogane, before the martial artist had actually consented to wearing it.

And then it'd taken another five minutes to convince Kurogane that he wouldn't look like "a fucking fucked-up dork" in a tailed tuxedo—especially one that'd been modernized in cut by Tomoyo herself. Of course, Kurogane nearly "shit a brick" when he found out that the rest of the male Sacreds would be wearing a similar version of the aforementioned modernized tailed tux—to be recognizably signature, Tomoyo had said.

"Might as well get this pain in the ass over with," Kurogane sighed, glancing at Fai. "You ready?"

They were standing at the side of the grand porch, leaning against the series of columns. Fai shivered with the cold, banging the back of his skull against the edge of the column. "I'm suicidal to have thought I could do this."

"You know that he's not going to touch you, right?" Kurogane held out a silk-gloved hand toward Fai.

Fai snorted derisively, smiling. "Really, now, Kuro-tan?"

"At least if he wants to keep his limbs intact."

"He doesn't just use his limbs."

"Fine. It'll be more fun to rip that thing off, while I'm at it." Kurogane brandished the hand. "Now c'mon, Fluorite. Before you get a fucking cold."

If only Kurogane knew how Fai's temperature shot up the moment the musician accepted his hand. Fai's terrors and his desires were at war with one another, and if this kept on, Fai would just combust out of pure frustration. But for the time being, they had a masked ball to attend.

* * *

Stepping through the doors was like stepping a hundred years back. One of the things Fai remembered most about living with Kyle was that his talent for throwing the most extravagant—almost to the point of ridiculous—benefits for "medical" reasons was extraordinary.

Fortunately, no matter how crowded, the Sacreds never blended in with the crowd. Fai instantly caught sight of Amaterasu's risqué blue and gold silk gown—and the half-foot tall peacock feathers of her mask—whirling around the dance floor. Seishiro and Subaru were also not difficult to spot—Fai could only hope that neither was angry with him.

Tomoyo was also easily recognizable in her swan's mask and snowy gown—with enough embedded diamonds to make twelve bride's happy—chatting and laughing on the sidelines with a girl who's mask was adorned with cherry blossoms, and Fai knew her to be the gymnast Divine.

There was a slight lowering of voices and ghosting of whispers and murmurs as Fai and Kurogane neared the center of the enormous foyer and open hall that led to the other rooms. The chandelier was alit above their heads, and the twirling staircases were filled with students conversing and flirting and drinking.

Fai knew better than to fall at ease with the atmosphere—it was a false allure that someone who played in this society often had learned to distrust. The irony of a masquerade—and its host being Kyle—hadn't escaped Fai in the least.

He spotted his brother and Ashura, their heads leaning closely as their lips moved in soft murmurs. Fai wondered for how long Yuui had had to watch Ashura and Fai together, unable to act because he couldn't deny his brother anything at all, even the one he loved.

Kurogane touched Fai's forearm, bringing him away from his thoughts. "Oy, Fluorite. You'd better get your head back down to your body," he whispered, his breath hot against Fai's ear, "Here comes Satan's spawn."

Fai's breathing immediately hastened, and the feeling of being cornered against the wall spread from his heart to his fingertips. He couldn't tell which one was Kyle—there were tons of people approaching them, surrounding them…which one? "C'mon," Kurogane took Fai's hand and led him straight through the foyer and toward the first end of the staircase.

Kyle's gentle, deceiving eyes glinted behind a dark green dragon mask, and beside him, Mioru's copper skin was unmistakable, even with the simple black mask he sported. He was draped over Kyle shamelessly. His eyes took in Kurogane incredulously and then glared at Fai. "Stick anything up your ass lately, Fluorite? A blue pill or two?"

Fai merely looked at him. There was no way for him to rearrange his features into an expression hurt enough to convey what those words did to him. None at all. And it was better that Mioru just believed whatever version of the story Kyle had told him.

Kurogane, however, wasn't as lenient. His face fell into a scowl and he took Mioru by the collar, lunging forward. "Listen, shit-brat, you're coming with me." Kurogane gave Fai a concerned glare, before dragging an unresisting Mioru away.

Kyle stepped down from the staircase's last stair, and took Fai's gloved hand, brushing his lips across the back. "Miss Daidoji outdid herself on you tonight," he smiled at Fai.

"Thank you." Fai's teeth dug into his lower lip. His body felt flamed and the clothes suddenly seemed to be choking into his skin. He needed them off—he needed everything off, and he needed Kyle inside of him. He didn't want it to be like this every time Kyle touched him. It felt disgusting. Humiliating. But this response had been ingrained into him and he didn't know how to get rid of it. No matter how many times he scrubbed his skin, he couldn't get the taint out.

"I'm sure you remember our special room?" Kyle's smile widened as he gestured upwards. "Would you like to join me up there for a quick round? I assure you that your new little…friend won't find out." He laughed. "As if he hasn't seen you for what you really are before."

Fai smiled robotically. "Shouldn't you be returning to Mioru?"

"I think I'll let Kurogane have his way with him tonight. Mioru's been wanting to speak to him, so we'll just have a little fun while we wait it out, hm?" Kyle stroked Fai's cheek—the cold fingers feeling like utter ice against Fai's heated skin.

No. "Yes." The faint word came out before Fai could stop it. His lips had formed "no", and his mind and heart had screamed the exact same, but his body had proven stronger than the three teamed together. Every single time…it was his trained body that won—the body that'd been beaten into submission could never forget, no matter how much Fai wished it would.

* * *

Kurogane threw Mioru against the wall and slammed the door of the room shut. Mioru recognized it even in the dark—it was Kyle's bedroom. The lights flicked on, and Mioru was able to drink in more of Kurogane's incomparable appearance. "How're we going to do it this time? Is your favorite still on the stairs?"

Kurogane leaned against the opposing wall, a far length from where Mioru sat on the bed. "It doesn't matter where my favorite is—not to you anyway. I don't wanna do it with you anymore. What part of that can't you get through your thick head, kid?"

Mioru stood up, his eyes glaring so hard at the martial artist it almost hurt. "Kid? How can you call me kid? Two years ago you were screwing me into the dining table of my house. A year ago you told me you told me you'd stay with me forever—even when I left for Kuriakiri. A year ago you told me you _love_ me."

Kurogane sighed. "Loved. Past tense, Mioru."

Something stuck in Mioru's esophagus—words or oxygen, he couldn't tell. He just knew that Kurogane had called him Mioru. Kurogane had just called him fucking Mioru. And yet, he'd heard Kurogane calling that dumb-blond-fuck Fluorite tens of millions of times. But for him, now, there was no more "Hey, Aoi". No. Now he was just shitting, fucking _Mioru_.

Mioru shook his head, eyes closed. He opened them heavily, slowly approaching the freshman. It hurt. It hurt so much. Kurogane was acting like everything they'd been through had never happened. "Why? Why'd you have to do it? I love you. We had everything. Why did you…? And we're nearer now! I didn't know you were coming to Akamizu—if I'd known, then—"

"It doesn't change anything." Kurogane folded his arms. "And if you love me, how come you're hanging around with the pedophilic creepy?"

"You know nothing about Kyle," Mioru growled. "It's your precious little violinist that's the slut. Look at him. He can't keep his eyes off of Kyle. Those twins are full of shit, you do know, right?" The next time he laid eyes on Fai, Mioru swore that he would murder the junior even if he had to use a kitchen knife.

"No, I don't know. All I can hear is the shit you're spouting. You don't know crap about Fai and you definitely don't know crap about the pervert doctor. You're going to get ripped in half by him, kid." Kurogane snorted. "If you knew what was good for you, you'd stay away."

"What's so great about that broken piece of white trash?" Mioru spat. "What does that pretty blond ass have that I don't? You've fucked him, right? Is he honestly better?"

Kurogane's jaw tightened. "You sound like a jealous whore. You're the one that's the slut—throwing yourself all over Rondart."

"At least Kyle doesn't screw me into a wall first chance he gets." Mioru was inches away from Kurogane now.

"You were as drunk as I—"

Mioru's lips covered Kurogane's, their masks touching. It felt so good after so long. What wouldn't Mioru give to just stay like this forever—why couldn't Kurogane see Mioru? It didn't make any sense. Why would Kurogane just leave him? Why didn't Kurogane just stay with Mioru forever? Why did Kurogane have to fall in love with Fai? Why did Fai have to…? Why didn't Kurogane…just…why?

The door beside them burst open and Fai fell through the doorway landing on the floor on his back, his mask askew and his clothes thrown open, pants unzipped. Kyle's shirt was also unbuttoned; but unlike the musician, he stood relaxed with his hands in his pockets. "This is nice."

"Fuck," Kurogane said.

* * *

_A/N: There's no song for this one. Well...actually for the part with the descriptions, the song would be Buy You A Drink by T-Pain feat. T.I. _

_Hmm......I don't like it that my chapters are getting shorter and shorter, but I really can't lump anything else with them......._

_Review button_


	22. Resolution

Chapter Eighteen: Resolution

Kurogane could feel a migraine coming on. This situation was too screwed up for words. He didn't know who he was more pissed at—Mioru or Kyle. Or rather, he was extremely pissed at Mioru, and he just plain wanted to behead Kyle. Although…a part of him wanted to behead himself. Hadn't he sworn that no one would ever harm Fai again? Other than Kurogane himself, that is.

He threw Mioru off of him, and shoved the soccer player out the door. "Leave," he growled at Kyle, who simply fingered the edge of his mask.

"This is my room, you know," the doctor said pleasantly. "But," he waved a hand, "feel free to use it. Although I doubt you'd get anywhere with him. Fai's body has very…ah, specific requirements to meet. Isn't that right, Fai?"

Fai's eyes merely stared straight ahead emptily, but Kurogane could read the brokenness in them. "I don't care if this is the Queen of England's room, you two leave before I push you off the staircase," Kurogane slammed the door with an almighty push. One day soon he would make sure that Kyle was either behind bars or beneath twenty feet of earth.

He knelt beside Fai. "Fluorite. All right, there?" He was very aware of how stupid he sounded, asking this. Why hadn't he just let Mioru alone and stayed with Fai instead? "He…it doesn't look like he did anything to you."

"No," Fai said, almost soundlessly. "He didn't…quite get to it. So…you like Mioru?"

Kurogane cleared his throat, scowling. "He was the frigging annoying ex I told you about. The one that doesn't know how to fuck off, no matter how many times someone tells him to." He forced himself to stare at Fai's face and nothing below the waistline—especially when Fai's pants were unzipped like that. Keep one's hands to oneself. Keep one's hands to oneself. Keep one's hands to oneself. Keep one's hands to—

Screw it.

He let his hands do what they wanted to, and stroked Fai's tousled hair back, running through the baby-soft strands until he found the even softer ribbon—silk so smooth it felt like liquid. Kurogane tugged at one end and the mask fell off onto Fai's lap. The martial artist pulled his own gloves off, before proceeding to pull Fai's off with his teeth.

"Why were you kissing him?" Fai asked dully, watching Kurogane's lips trace his fingers one by one. Kurogane hated hearing the lifelessness in Fai's voice—he wanted to hear that angel's voice gasp and sigh and tempt.

"I wasn't kissing him," Kurogane untied his own mask and dropped it onto the floor. He sat closely across from Fai, their legs nearly entangled with the one another's. "He effing kissed me. If you knew him, you'd know what a fuck he was. I don't like him at all. I don't know how anyone could."

Fai placed one of his slender hands against Kurogane's throat, causing Kurogane to shudder slightly. Why was Fai always freezing? Or was Kurogane just always overheated? "You know, Kuro-tan…" The need in Fai's eyes almost terrified Kurogane. "I think that you could hurt me more than Kyle ever did."

Kurogane pressed his mouth lightly against Fai's forehead, and murmured against the skin, "How? I'd never do anything like what that bastard did."

"Not like that," Fai breathed. He took one of Kurogane's hands and placed it against his bare white chest—over his heart. "Here."

Kurogane's eyebrows furrowed together. "No. The only way you're ever getting me to leave…is if you don't want me anymore."

Fai laughed quietly. "Then I guess you're going to be stuck with me for a very long time, Kuro-chan."

"No shit, Fluorite." Kurogane glided his nose down over Fai's chest, from his collarbone to right where his zipper was opened. "Have you decided?"

"Decided what?" Fai asked, his eyes closed. He sighed as Kurogane's tongue came out, and his lips began working on every inch of Fai's exposed skin. Kurogane's fingers drummed up Fai's thigh, caressing up to Fai's slender waist.

"If we're gonna do this." Kurogane simply dug one finger into Fai's underwear, touched that finger to Fai's already slick length, and the musician breathed in sharply.

Fai didn't nod or give any vocal affirmation, but Kurogane took the lidded eyes and escalated breathing as a definite "yes". He silently thanked whatever gods looked down on them at this moment—any longer and Kurogane would've imploded.

Kurogane unbuttoned his jacket and shirt and discarded them in one yank. He leaned down over Fai and kissed him, guiding them both down onto the ground. The heat that rushed abruptly toward Kurogane down…er, there…was so intense it almost hurt. He had to be patient, though. If he wasn't…if it hurt Fai at all…everything would backfire into his face. He wouldn't do this like Kyle.

Still, the martial artist was still reeling from the fact that someone had been able to entrance him this deeply. He knew enough to know that he didn't just like Fai, and he didn't love Fai like he'd loved Mioru. He loved Fai to a point that whenever the musician was hurting over Kyle, over an old wound reopened…it hurt Kurogane at least twice as much.

Kurogane kicked off his shoes and noticed oddly that Fai's were already off. The thought wasn't even finished when Fai fisted Kurogane's dark spikes and pulled his lips down once again. Fai sighed into Kurogane's mouth and fell back down, as Kurogane's lips made a swift line from the violinist's mouth down to his waistline.

Kurogane's hand pressed hotly at the small of Fai's back, catching it whenever it fell back down from arching upward every time Kurogane's mouth hit a sensitive area. Kurogane gently turned Fai over and slid the junior's pants off. His hands were just moving higher on Fai's thighs, when something slipped out of the blond's mouth that made Kurogane stop cold, "Kyle…don't."

He let go of Fai and stared—first at his own hands and then at Fai. It seemed like the minute those words left the musician's mouth, Fai immediately awoke from the trance—from the heat. His blue eyes snapped open and he clamped a hand over his mouth, as if he were about to retch.

Fai curled in on himself and turned his face against the floor so that all that could be seen was a mop of pale limp blond hair. He banged a fist against the carpeted floor.

"Hey," Kurogane began, crawling over to Fai. "Oy, Fl—"

"Don't talk to me, Kurogane." Fai's fingers trembled as his hand curled tighter into a fist, the knuckles so drawn that they were paper white.

Kurogane's hand hovered above the violinist's shaking form. "I'm sorry." Kurogane couldn't see Fai's face, but his voice sounded like he was…crying. And although Kurogane probably didn't look it, there was nothing that terrified him more than tears that he might or might not have caused—it was a tactic his female friends and mother used on him quite often. But Fai crying….Kurogane was lucky he wasn't having a fucking panic attack.

"I'm sorry," Fai's muffled voice repeated, verging between dead and hysterical. "Go…please just…go…I'm sorry…sor—"

"If you say sorry one more fucking time, I'll kick you," Kurogane growled.

Fai didn't respond.

"Fluorite, look at me."

Nothing.

"Fluorite."

Still nothing.

"OY, Fluorite!"

This was irritating.

"FAI!" Kurogane roared.

Fai jolted and turned his head slightly, his eyes just visible through the curtain of sheer pale gold hair. Kurogane had been right. Those eyes were damp and the rims were slightly raw. He looked so miserable that Kurogane really wasn't sure what he should do. It didn't even hurt that effing much when Fai had said Kyle's name. Not _that _much. Just enough to make Kurogane want to stab his heart to stop the piercing ache.

"What?" Fai whispered in a small voice.

Kurogane sighed, and leaned all the way in, cupping Fai's slightly wet cheek in his large hand. "This." And he kissed him gently.

To the martial artist's utter horror, when he drew away, Fai looked like he was about to start crying all over again. The musician retracted his head and closed the fucking blond curtain again. "Why can't you just yell at me?"

Kurogane had gone out with both girls and guys, and right now, Fai's difficulty level was higher than both genders, which probably made Fai some sort of supernatural being. "'Cause then _I'll_ feel guilty, moron!" Kurogane gave Fai's blond hair pile a light punch.

"You know…I want to…with you…" Fai laughed slightly, making some of the strands fan out. "You have no idea how much—"

"Oh, no, I think I do," Kurogane muttered.

Fai laughed again. "I just…" His fist tightened again. "Why…? Why did it have to happen to me? It all started because I wouldn't go inside with him…because of that kid…why…?"

"No one knows why things happen," Kurogane said quietly, stroking Fai's hair back, and uncovering his face. "We just have to do what we can with the crap we've been given. Sorry." Why did it have to fucking hurt so _much_? It wasn't even his own problem, but it _hurt_ so much to see Fai like this.

"Why're you sorry?" Fai sat up slowly with a sad smile. He took a deep shuddering breath. Kurogane traced the musician's lips with his thumb, bring their faces in together so their lips could touch. "Hey…Kuro-tan…"

"Yeah?" Kurogane watched Fai intently.

"Why did you break up with Mioru?"

"Why do you ask?" Kurogane tilted his head, frowning. "After what he's done to you, I'd think that you'd have a dozen reasons why anyone would wanna break up with him—or why anyone would ever want to be with him in the first place."

"He's got to have something to him if you were with him," Fai smiled slightly.

Kurogane shrugged. "I caught him doing some stuff to a little girl—he had a few of his soccer buddies taping it, too. Turns out she was the little sister of the captain of the team they'd lost to a week ago. Mioru was…all right…but he took plenty of things a little too far and too personally."

"Like how he lost you," Fai murmured.

"Probably." Kurogane shrugged again. "It's no big deal…I took the tape and beat the crap out of those other guys—and got the girl to her brother and then…a few days later I broke it off with Mioru."

"What was he doing to the girl?" Fai asked quietly.

Kurogane glanced at him, his mouth hard. "He…kind of what Rondart did to you, from what you've told me. I didn't…get there in time to stop it completely. She was really small, but she was a girl so she wasn't bleeding as badly as you know…and I'm pretty sure she's too young to have gotten pregnant or anything…"

"Oh." Fai's hands had balled into fists again, even though his eyes were lidded and emotionless.

Kurogane took the curled white fingers and pried them open. "Won't that damage your playing or crap? A musician's hands are his most valuable tool, right?"

"Look who's been paying attention," Fai murmured. He nodded his head upward at the glass clock on the wall above them. Kurogane followed his gaze, and felt his eyebrows go up when he saw the hands pointing midnight. "We cheated a bit," Fai smiled. "Masks are supposed go off now."

"Fluorite, if you thought I was going to play by that bitch's retarded rules, then you tied your mask on too tight," Kurogane harrumphed.

Fai laughed. He pulled his bare legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. "Happy New Year, Kuro-tan."

"Happy New Year, idiot," Kurogane grumbled, causing the musician to laugh again. "You know, considering that we're in his evil lair—God, this is the place he screws Mioru in—we should probably get going."

Fai stared at Kurogane oddly for a minute, before bursting into more laughter, his head thrown back. "Kuro-chi really hasn't been to one of Kyle's balls before, has he?"

"Why would I want to?"

"Kyle's going to sleep wherever he collapses inebriated tonight—like everyone else is," Fai said with a scholarly air. "Everyone will just collect themselves—and their hangovers—tomorrow morning. I'm sure Kyle will have ordered a few Lincoln cars to have everyone stumble into."

"Why does he do this crap anyway?" Kurogane jerked his head around at the room, and pointed at the door. "There's no point, really."

"He does it to evaluate future prospects—future victims," Fai answered bitterly, smiling. "I'm sure he's already found one by now." The music drifted through the space beneath the door—already softening.

"So…" Kurogane casually stretched out, resting his head amidst Fai's soft white thighs, "He's going to do the same thing to Mioru like he did with your trumpet friend?"

"Yeah," Fai said quietly, idly running his fingers through Kurogane's hair. "Do you want to stop him? It'd be—"

"Why can't you just go to the police?" Kurogane glanced up at Fai. "That'd stop him once and for all. Why do you keep letting him…you know?"

"What would be the evidence, Kuro-rinta?"

"Your body." Kurogane turned his head and placed his lips against the skin of Fai's leg.

He felt Fai shiver slightly from the contact—and it wasn't a repulsed shiver; Kurogane couldn't help but grin inwardly. "You'd really ask me to do that?" Fai said, almost inaudibly. "You'd ask me to go to the police and show that to them?"

"Policemen aren't bad, you know," Kurogane said, his tone defensive.

"How would you know?" Fai's voice carried a memory that Kurogane knew hadn't yet been told to him.

"My dad's a chief investigator." Kurogane closed his eyes against the heated pale skin, inhaling deeply. "I can ring him up, if you want."

Fai's hand stopped moving through the inky spikes. "Kamui would murder me. If I did something like this…then Subaru…Seishiro would…they'd…" Kurogane could feel the violinist trembling again. He sat up and gathered the lithe body into his arms.

Fai's breath blew out erratically against Kurogane's bare chest. "Let go of me, Kurogane," he whispered tersely. "Let—"

"Not until you stop shaking." Kurogane scowled to himself when he heard the pain laced through his own voice. This wasn't like him. His father had taught him to keep his emotions in check, and with the intensity in his chest right now, it'd be more possible to walk on the ceiling.

"Then we'll be here for quite a while." Kurogane dearly fucking hoped that he was just imagining the dampness on his chest. He held Fai closer.

"Exactly."

* * *

_My, oh my. Look what we have here today, darlings. Don't think I can't see you, and you, and you—all rumpled and ruffled from a night of masked revelry. I can completely empathize with those of you who are in great need of some Eki-Kyabe. I think I might even have a few extra stocks in hand._

_Don't ask me why._

_I also see those we hold so Sacred in our hearts and souls stumbling out of Dr. K's mansion, slightly inebriated, some of them half-clothed, but all of them still extremely hot. Oh, and K-chan. When _will_ he become a Sacred himself? We're all just _dying_ to know._

_Anyway._

_Even though most of you couldn't bear to leave the heat—eh hem—of the ball last night, I however, did, and unlike all of you, instead of trying to remember who I slept with (or rather, how _many_ I slept with and if I even knew who they were), I'm tucking in to the New Year with a scrambled egg or two on Butter's best china and sipping some Javanese coffee. Black, of course._

_As for what (or who) our Holy Trinity did last night, I won't be talking (or typing). Because even Angels can be devils, and shouldn't Divines be allowed to act ah…not-so-divine?_

_And Sacreds wouldn't be Sacreds if they didn't do what they do best._

_Everything and everyone they're not supposed to, that is._

_As for me, I'm only doing what's right and distributing justice to all of us who'd rather kick back our Juicy Couture boot-ed feet and look on from behind our Marc Jacobs shades._

_After all, if you can't be watched, then by all means, just hush up and watch, no?_

_Oh, and speaking of which, everything that went on last night was a thing of the past—New Year means new starts, sweethearts, and I'm just shivering with anticipation to hear about everyone's New Year resolutions._

_However, before you start resolving, let me first clarify a few things:_

_First of all, resolutions don't mean that they need to happen. Especially when it involves another person—a.k.a., your ex, perhaps? Not that I'm mentioning any names, M._

_Oops._

_Secondly, don't even bother making a resolution, if you don't have the shit to back it up with. Now, I'm not accusing anyone, or anything, but really, a resolution means you've got to have at least an inch of backbone. Eh hem, F._

_My bad._

_And lastly, even if you're so perfect you don't need to change a thing about yourself—like a certain bWitching person some of you might happen to be acquainted with—I still recommend you make at least one resolution, because resolutions aren't always about things you need to make happen or become; they're also things you need to stop doing and/or stop being._

_Really, look how quickly that last year went. Time really does go by when you're having as much fun as I am._

_--Don't let the W in bWitch slip away._

* * *

A/N: So....not much actually happened in this chapter, just some good ol' KuroFai bonding...and some heat. Don't worry, they'll do it soon. I'm not trying to make all of you combust. Or am I? Lol. No, just kidding. The song for this one is Satellite by Jorge Moreno feat. Santana.


	23. Performer

Chapter Nineteen: Performer

_"All the world is a stage, and the men and women are merely performers."_

_Have any of you been watching M's performance on the field lately? I don't know about all of you, but to me it seems a little…lacking. Maybe it's just that he finds it a little hard to get revved up for the new season—considering that D has Sabakurein all wired up._

_Or maybe it's because a certain karate prince has rejected the most divine Divine. I mean, who in their right mind would be insane enough to look at him and all his copper-skinned, golden-brown-eyed, soccer-muscled perfection and say that no, I actually do not want to screw you into a wall._

_But of course, when you've got someone like F, you don't need M._

_Although, I'm more than positive K-chan hasn't been getting enough (or any) as of late. Oh F, if you only knew what horrible, awful things happen when K-kun is sexually repressed._

_Not that any of us would know. Look at him. Who would deny him anything? I doubt K-rinta has ever been sexually repressed in his life._

_Ah well. There's a first for everything, right?_

_But honestly, F. If you keep this up, K-chi might get a little…tempted and go with the easy way. Not that I'm saying M's easy or anything. He's just a bit of a…eh hem, when he needs something._

_Like Dr. K, for instance._

_Ooh! I have an idea._

_How about we make this a race?_

_Let's see who's going to get laid first, shall we? Is it going to be K-wan, or will it be M? Which is harder, seducing Dr. K against his will, or convincing F that the past is in the past and Big Bad Doggy certainly has a very big…dog._

_Don't forget, my darlings, even though it's important who comes out on top (Now, now, K-rin, you've got to play bottom sometimes), it's just as important the way you come out on top._

_Performance is everything in this world._

_I can prove it._

_On the bright side, I'm sure this'll make for an interesting chain of events, don't you?_

_Ready, set, go, babe._

_It's too bad slow and steady doesn't always win the race._

_--The W in bWitch is for Win._

* * *

A/N: No song for this one. However, for those of you familiar with the sport--unlike me, since I suck at sports and don't play any, although I take morbid curiosity in football--soccer is played in the spring (right?!?!!? right?!?!?! Correct me if I'm wrong, because....well....yeah) so this'll be toward the end of January. First game of the season.....some more scandal, people.


	24. Sly

Chapter Twenty: Sly

To say Mioru was furious with the world would be a lie. Mioru wasn't furious at the world. He was just fucking furious with Fai Fluorite. And Kurogane. And maybe Kyle—just a bit.

He was so furious with them that it was actually starting to show in his game. Nothing ever got so bad that it affected his game—anger usually served to make it better, in fact. He snatched the water bottle from Syaoran's hand and poured the semi-cold liquid onto his face, and then shook the droplets off. He slicked his wet hair back and glared at his team. "TOUYA," Mioru roared.

The senior stepped forward; an idle hand resting amid hair so black the sun's rays gave it a darkish blue sheen. "Yeah?" the striker groused.

"If you and Syaoran don't guard for me—correctly—in this next go, and Sorata," Mioru set another glare at the fresh-faced junior, "manages to get the ball from me, then you're going to be spending your weekend running around the field ten times every hour."

"Aw, don't be all personal. If you want I'll let you keep the ball this time," Sorata began good-naturedly, trying to appease his captain.

Mioru's jaw was so tight the tendons appeared to be popping. "If you say one more word, Arisugawa," he slowly turned toward the defender, "You'll be joining them."

Sorata's mouth closed, and his grin slipped off.

Mioru took a forcefully calming breath and narrowed his eyes. "Now," he continued in a dangerous voice, "Let's try this play again. Only this time, I want Sorata to block me completely from the front and Kakyo I want you to steal it from me from the left. If Syaoran and Touya do their job like they're told"—another glare—"then Kakyo isn't going to succeed."

There weren't even any half-heartedly sarcastic mutterings from the team like there had been five hours ago. It was common knowledge amongst the Holy Trinity that Mioru Aoi ran his team with an iron fist, although it depended variably on his mood. Mioru had woken the entire team at dawn and without breakfast they'd been practicing straight through the morning.

And they weren't only tired—as plenty of them had been doing their customary partying the night before—but some had hangovers, all of them were freezing cold, and there had been more than one stomach grumbling audibly.

Of course, Mioru wouldn't hear of any of it.

It was only two hours after lunch (which they missed) that Mioru was satisfied enough to let them leave—leave and shower and eat and collapse back into their beds. The team trudged to the locker rooms in mere shells of their former selves. Still, none of them dared comment about the practice in earshot of their captain. That was simply suicidal.

Mioru himself was still too furious to calm down—he didn't want to have to be in the same vicinity as his team, otherwise he might start acting up. He shot goals—all of which hit dead center on the net—until he felt he was composed enough to go inside a building and not shatter all the windows.

His breath was coming out in visibly ragged puffs in the cold air. The sweat on his body would get him hypothermia if he stayed out much longer like this. Hypothermia before the new season was just the thing that would make Shizuka Doumeki laugh. Not that Mioru—or anyone for that matter—had ever seen the stoic freshman laugh. Or smile. Or any other facial expression besides the annoyingly aloof one he always wore.

He collapsed onto the middle of the field and put his head between his knees, trying to calm his breathing. Thinking of Kurogane and Fai wouldn't do any good for him. He planned his best when he was collected and indifferent. He plotted best when there was no attachment at all.

But it didn't help at all. When Kurogane came to mind—and the situation at hand—Mioru actually felt something burning just beneath his eyes. Potential tears. Mioru couldn't believe he might actually _cry_ over another person.

Although, he had perfectly good reason to. Mioru flopped onto his back and closed his eyes, forgetting the frigid weather around him, forgetting the dewy grass he was laying on…and just…remembering…

_Mioru yawned and laid onto his back on the stone table, basking in the September sunlight. He grinned, as one of the upperclassmen friends from the soccer team he'd made said something into his ear—something about the new crop of freshman girls. "C'mon, now, boys. I don't get that much per…night," Mioru rolled his eyes. "Maybe per week?"_

_The others laughed and shoved shoulders with him. Soccer balls went up and Mioru knocked it with his head, aiming it teasingly at the junior sitting across from him on the table's seat—Mioru was the only one seated on the actual table. He was allowed that courtesy because, well, for one he was the mayor's son, and for another he was the best soccer player the school had seen in years. _

_Then again, the school was all-boys, and therefore, selective and boys were just competitive in general. What you could do and what you had weighed more in value than who you were, and Mioru liked it that way. _

_It also did well that there were more than just a few girls from the neighboring all-girls school that wanted him—be it his reputation, appearance, or his money. Same-sex private elite schools. How the wealthy spent their high school years. _

"_So, we up for this year's freshman bounty?" Touya—the junior (now senior) who'd shown Mioru the ropes around who's who during his freshman year—asked, as Syaoran came walking out of the east door, his book bag bouncing against his thigh. Mioru's fellow sophomore came to sit on the seat near Mioru's ankles—one of the only empty spaces left on the stone table of holiness. _

_It was then, really, as the freshmen were let out for lunch that Mioru first saw Kurogane—there in the courtyard of Zenjin Maikeru. Kurogane as a freshman was really just as—if not more—amusing than Kurogane as a college first year. At the age of fourteen, Kurogane was not yet quite to his full height, not as muscular—although plenty wiry, and extremely fit—but his expression still retained the same orneriness, if not more. _

_Maikeru boys had to wear a uniform, and most of them didn't really mind because the way you wore your uniform made you part of an even more exclusive society, when being in the school itself was already plenty elitist. And as an unspoken law for being on the soccer team—no matter what year—it was always tie loose, pants low, collar open and no jacket. _

_Even freshman should already know how they were going to wear their uniform—since most knew what they were going to do or be for the rest of their lives from the minute they could walk or they were just legacies. But Kurogane…he wore it in a way that Mioru didn't recognize—or probably couldn't recognize since there was nothing about it to recognize. _

_Mioru leaned forward until he could speak near Syaoran's ear. "Who's the freshman that looks like wants to smack a bitch?"_

_Syaoran—otherwise known as the walking-encyclopedia-that-could-also-aim-a-ball-at-your-head-and-swipe-it-from-your-grasp-faster-than-you-could-say, "nerd, much?"—raised an eyebrow and said quietly, "Kurogane You-ou. He's karate. His father is the chief of the area's investigation and police system, and his mother is a socialite—one above the norm, actually."_

"_Good little boy, is he?" Mioru grinned._

"_No, he's a bad boy," Syaoran confided, with a small smile. "He's bi, too, from what I've heard—if those sources were reliable."_

"_Dude, if you think they're reliable, then I'm putting my monthly allowance on this shit," Mioru clasped and swung hands with the other boy. _

_Syaoran jerked his head toward Kurogane. "All five grand?"_

"_All five G's, baby boy," Mioru eyed Kurogane with intrigue. _

"_Not a very interesting bet," Syaoran said. "Even though it's irresponsible, that much money isn't worth anything at all really to you. You probably even got an advance last year that you haven't told me about yet."_

"_I'm high maintenance," Mioru shrugged. "Sue me."_

"_If you're not careful, someone just might." Syaoran gave him a warning glance. "You should get on his good side. I could probably paper the walls of my bedroom with the number of DUIs you got last year. He _is_ the chief's son, after all." _

_Mioru hadn't taken his sight of Kurogane the entire time—the freshman was now attempting to open an apparently extremely stubborn can of soda. "I'll be back in a sec, boys," he said easily, jumping down from the table and striding through the crowds—they parted for him like the Red Sea._

_He stopped a few paces away from Kurogane, leaning to one side, his hands in his pockets. When he heard Kurogane utter a few swear words, Mioru went right up and slowly took the can of soda from Kurogane's hands. "Maikeru's sodas never open right. Not cheap or anything…they're just a bit stubborn," Mioru said, relaxed, without glancing at the freshman. "But they work after a bit of…persuasion." He twisted the opening a few times and then shook it right off. "See?" He handed it back to Kurogane, smiling._

_Kurogane's expression was not a thing like Mioru would've liked—or was expecting. The brilliant blood-red eyes were merely bored and considerably irritated. "Thanks," he said sarcastically. "Who the hell're you?"_

_Mioru grinned. "Mioru Aoi. And you?"_

"_Kurogane You-ou." _

"_Hm. Hey, there's going to be a pool party tonight—a tradition thing—and normally freshmen aren't invited, but I think it'd be interesting if you come with. It's at nine."_

"_Isn't a bit fucking freezing to go swimming?"_

"_There's such a thing called an indoor pool? And there's always the hot tub," Mioru smirked. "So come on. They haven't even started piling the homework yet."_

_Kurogane looked Mioru up and down. "Sure. Why the hell not?"_

"_Brilliant."_

That night at the pool party—Kamui's, ironically; most all the students at any in the Holy Trinity had gone to the quartet of same-sex high schools and had known each other since they were in their diapers—was when Kurogane and Mioru had first slept together. That was actually the first time Mioru had done it with a guy. So yes, it had hurt like hell, and Mioru couldn't help but be surprised when he found out that it wasn't Kurogane's first time—with a guy or otherwise.

Mioru opened his eyes and slowly sat up, letting the cold breeze through his hair. He'd given it up to Kurogane, and Kurogane had immediately remained with him. Remained with him and then left him. Kurogane just wouldn't understand. Mioru did what he'd done to that girl because if he hadn't made captain for certain instantly for Kuriakiri, then his father would've never let him see Kurogane again. It'd just been a girl anyway. She was less than ten years old and completely worthless—at that age Mioru had been able to already match soccer players twice his age and size.

A pretty face like that girl's wouldn't have done her any good at all. She would've been broken—it didn't matter if it happened a few years earlier. You had to have looks, yes, but not just them. You had to have the talent, the skill, the experience, and the ruthlessness to get it _all_.

Which was exactly why Mioru couldn't understand why Kurogane went for someone like Fai Fluorite, because even though Fai excelled in talent, looks—especially looks—skill, and experience…he had absolutely no ruthlessness and no nerve at all. It just didn't make any sense. Fai was useless. Didn't Kurogane know that?

Fai was also bound to get used by some perverted head of an orchestra—or its benefactor—one day or another. It was clear that unlike his twin, he didn't have the seduction skills to get what he needed and wanted using his looks. An appearance that Mioru could do wonders with, had he had them. Not to say he wasn't satisfied with his own face and body...it was just that…well…say, ten-thousand was a lot of money, but if one was offered the choice of ten-thousand and a hundred-thousand, it was clear which a sane person would choose.

Although another pressing matter was bWitch's most recent blog. Mioru had nearly blown a fuse when he saw it and he'd resolved to himself at that moment that he would do it with Kyle long before Kurogane even had a chance to lie with Fai—a rather hard resolution since Mioru knew Kurogane and the martial artist's ways, and no matter who you were, it was much more than just difficult to resist him.

But Mioru knew a way to kill two birds in one stone—he'd keep Kurogane from doing it with Fai and find a way to do it with Kyle. The longer he stalled them, the more time he had to seduce Kyle. Done and done.

He jumped to his feet in a manner that was almost cheerful and made to begin packing up his things into the duffel bag left on the bleachers. He'd only got to putting in his towel and water bottle when the wind bore something that smelled…rather…alluring to Mioru's nose. His head spun around and his face automatically fell into a scowl. _What_ was Kurogane's slut doing here on _his_ field?

The violinist was just standing there in the center, gazing at Mioru with a raised eyebrow, the airy blond strands slightly covering his eyes—the exact shade as the sky above them. As Mioru reached within speaking distance to the junior, Fai pulled down his dark hood—a change from the usual prepped up clothes Mioru saw him wear. "What gives, Fai?" Mioru asked mockingly.

"Yuui," The Sacred smiled. "Hoods aren't really my brother's style." The pianist parted his lips slightly and whipped out an orange-ish manila folder and waved in before Mioru's scowling face. "Oh. And look…just…at what I have here…"

Mioru abruptly recognized the curved edges and the frayed ends. His eyes widened and his brain instinctively formed obscenities—they begged to be released, holding on to the tip of his tongue.

Yuui tucked it back in to the inside fold of his jacket, one hand going into the back pocket of the tight black Levi's. "Patience now," he said with an infuriating smile—a smile benign enough to put a newborn infant to sleep at first glance. "I snuck this out from my brother's bedroom side table, so this is worth his trust in me. It's valuable and I know it. I also know that you know it. I'm here to make a trade."

Mioru appraised the young blond man's body and lifted his golden-brown eyes back to the angelic face. "Listening. But you know, you've got some nerve, coming here onto my territory and ordering me around like this."

Yuui merely smiled. "I'm Yuui Fluorite. I'll go anywhere there's oxygen, and neither hell nor heaven will stop me. Now. Here's my offer: I don't care about Kuriakiri's competitiveness with Sabakurein or if you just want to win by dishonest means or any other crap. I'm just concerned with one priority at the moment, and that's the safety of my brother—and his well-being. I also don't really care who win's bWitch's trivial little game. So, I'm offering you Shizuka Doumeki's legendary play, and you keep Kyle nice and busy in bed _and_ you leave Fai and Kurogane alone."

Mioru would be lying if he said he hadn't been expecting something close to this. It was almost a fact in his mind what the "offer" would be. It was known throughout the Holy Trinity how protective of his "older" brother, Yuui Fluorite was.

"Do we have a deal?" In one delicately white hand, Yuui held up the folder and the other was extended for a hand shake.

"All I have to do is have Kyle ride me until he's exhausted and leave Fai _and_ Kurogane alone?" Mioru repeated with a wide grin.

"Yes." Yuui lowered his eyelids, his face gaining the infamous lethal expression. He held out his hand more pointedly. "Do you accept or don't you?"

Mioru grasped the flawlessly smooth hand—warm despite the lack of gloves. "I accept it. Deal." Yuui smiled beatifically and handed him the folder.

The pianist turned to leave, his hands in his pockets, putting his hood back up, but paused for a moment, looking back at Mioru. "Oh, Aoi, one more thing."

"What is it?"

"I don't have any feelings toward Doumeki at all, but don't go too hard on him, will you?" Yuui grinned. "He's a special one in my case—I gave him something really important of mine."

Mioru would've asked further had he been in the mood, but as of now, he really couldn't care less. He not only had the play that would guarantee him a win, but he'd get to see Doumeki show something resembling a pisser, and he got to harass Fai. Yuui should've hired Kurogane to loophole-proof his offer. Too late now. The elite might lie, and steal, and cheat, and all other felonies and misdemeanors that normal people would never get away with—and were trained to do these things just like regular people were trained to was their hands and push in their chairs—but one thing the elite never did was break a promise. Or a deal. Or a contract.

Oh no.

They never broke the law—save for the occasional bribe to get wayward heirs and heiresses out of prison so their socialite parents could give them a good whack on the head by their selves.

Nope. Never.

They just found a way around it.

* * *

_A/N: I really like this chapter. I don't know why, but I just really do. Maybe it's because Mioru reminds me of Chuck Bass from Gossip Girl (the TV series, not the book version). Only Chuck would never let himself get played like this by Kyle. And Chuck's straight. But that doesn't matter. They're both hot. And even though they both seem evil, they still have people they really want and love. They just go a little psycho trying to get them to love them back. The song for the first part is The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift and as for the second part...the deal...hmm....Stronger by Kanye West--surprising, I know, but it's what fits for me. Anyhoo, HSPT this Thursday. Nervous? Not really. Kind of excited? As dorky as it is...yes. _


	25. Overcome

Chapter Twenty-One: Overcome

Fai's eyes were heavily lidded as he watched Kurogane's lips trace over the skin of his arms and beneath his shirt, the musician's hands gripped the edge of the desk. "It's a classroom…" Fai warned half-heartedly. The way it came out made it sound like Fai was encouraging spontaneous sex. Which, of course, wasn't how he'd wanted it to come out at all. Honestly.

There was a small rustle of fabric and Kurogane's tongue touched the violinist's length. Fai sighed as his jeans fell from his legs and Kurogane's mouth opened and closed against the insides of his thighs. Kurogane slipped his hands beneath Fai's shirt, gliding on the pale torso's curve. One hand rested on the small of Fai's back, while the other was securing his legs spread open. The inky spikes were surprisingly soft against his skin.

Fai would've collapsed back against the professor's desk—amid all the books and supplies—were it not for the hand that kept him upright on his back. A sharp breath of air flew in through Fai's mouth as Kurogane's mouth enclosed over his tip. Who turned the temperature up? Fai only had half of his clothes on now, but it suddenly seemed scorching in the room. Too hot. Why? Why—

Fai stared at the ceiling. He turned and stared at the digital clock on his side table and wished his cell phone would somehow magically come to life and eat him. As discreetly as he could, he lifted the duvet and peered down. The junior groaned and turned onto his stomach, hoping the pillow would suffocate him. There was no way he'd get anymore sleep like this.

It wasn't like this was the first dream of its kind he'd had.

He sighed in resignation and swung himself from his bed. He might as well clean himself up before Kurogane woke up—though Fai doubted the freshman would do so. Kurogane was notorious for being late to all his classes and Fai knew that his roommate didn't wake up until at least an hour after lunch on weekends.

Lately, a strong urge had overcome Fai whenever he was near Kurogane. It was the urge to take Kurogane's collar and bang his head on the closest solid surface Fai could find—possibly wood or steel, although diamond would do best. It wasn't that Fai was angry with Kurogane or anything—because anger would suggest that Fai was upset with Kurogane. And Fai was of course not at all upset with Kurogane, because being upset meant that you were unhappy with something someone did.

Oh no.

Fai was furious at Kurogane because being furious at Kurogane made him furious with himself because there was no reason to be furious with Kurogane in the first place. It was unreasonable and absurd because Fai was angry with the martial artist for the same reason one would be angry with an overstuffed pillow. The pillow couldn't help being overstuffed and Kurogane couldn't help being born looking like…that.

Fai banged his fist against the stone of the shower. The least his body could do was not show its blatant defiance of his will. His frustration was an inch away from exploding and he himself was a millimeter away from grabbing a kitchen spoon and beating the thing down. Kurogane had begun to ask him why he was always holed up for so long in the shower. Fai would have so dearly loved to retort sharply exactly why. But his dignity didn't allow it.

He shook the droplets out of his hair and punched his arms through the armholes of his sweater. Even the Sacreds had noticed—although most of them noticed a while ago when he started to play nothing but songs in minor keys and had sawed away at his violin until Amaterasu threatened to take it away.

And to make things worse—if that was even possible, and Fai highly doubted that it was—there was another matter that was completely random, but Fai found a teensy weensy bit irking anyway. This matter flew around his head like annoying gnats as the end-of-winter sunlight glimmered shyly through his pale hair. He was headed for Yuui's dorm.

It really was getting just the tiniest bit ridiculous how every single time Fai wanted to speak to his brother in the pianist's room—

"Oh," Ashura was surprised—and shirtless—when he opened the door, "Good morning, Fai. Another early call? Your brother's still in bed—we had a long night, but I was on my way anyway."

—That always happened.

Ashura's midnight hair was damp, meaning that he'd apparently just finished showering and really was on his way out, unlike the last few times Fai had come early, when Ashura's face was flushed and perspired and even if they were twins and in college, Fai really didn't desire thinking about his brother's sex life—especially since it was so much more…lively and variable and _plentiful_ than his own. Not because of envy…just because Fai had heard one too many—or many too many—of his brother's exploits. The good, the bad, the ugly, and the ones even Yuui himself wasn't sure of.

"That's fine. I'll get him out of bed and onto his feet," Fai smiled. "So…how come you're up so early? It's Saturday—do you have to finish your senior project or something? I heard it's due a few months early because of the art show."

Ashura flashed him a grin. "No. That's done. It'll debut in a few days actually. Right after the soccer tournament. I just have to oversee a few freshmen's sculpture arrangements for the summer festival."

"Oh. All right, then. Is it true that Kamui's planning another Hexagon trip tonight?"

"I'm sure it's tomorrow night." Ashura looked Fai up and down as the senior let his former lover through the door. He slipped on his shirt and tilted his head toward the younger man. "How are you doing?"

Fai snorted. "With my health or screwed up life?"

"Your life isn't screwed up—or that screwed up," Ashura added as Fai gave him a Look. "And you look healthy enough. I was actually referring to Kurogane."

"Well, he isn't ravishing me on the kitchen floor like you must do to Yuui every night"—Ashura looked away sheepishly—"but we're…getting by if nothing else." Fai stuck his hands into his pockets. "I don't give him enough credit—he's superhuman for just being able to put up with me for more than two weeks."

"I put up with you for nearly a decade," Ashura teased, grabbing his book bag and keys. "Don't I get a prize?"

"First place," Fai laughed. He leaned back against the sleek baby grand, narrowing his eyes discreetly at the pile of rope on the bench, "Well, good luck on…babysitting."

Ashura grinned and saluted Fai as he went out the door.

Fai stretched his arms out and then spun around, walking into the small dim hall that led to Yuui's bedroom. As expected, his twin was spread out beneath the sheets, a spread of pale golden strands on the pillow. The curtains were still closed, and even though Fai wouldn't know, Ashura did take good care of his lovers. Yuui turned onto his back, stretched out his arms and yawned. The naturally veined lids revealed the mesmerizing blue just as Fai came to sit on the side of the bed. "Where's Ashura?" Yuui said, pushing down the covers to reveal half of one of the seven most desired bodies on campus.

Fai would be telling a pathetic untruth if he said that his brother didn't look utterly post-coital and completely content. And ravished. So totally ravished. "He said he had to oversee some freshmen at the gallery. What, did he do you all night long on the piano again?"

"No," Yuui said indignantly. "On the piano _bench_," he corrected in a mutter.

"Is that why there's rope on there? Man, you guys are kinky. There isn't even enough space on there—you yourself take up three times that bench."

Yuui shrugged. "Ashura's just creative—he's an artist after all."

Fai's eyes caught on to a familiar looking notebook on the floor. He picked it up and held it up towards Yuui. "Is this Ashura's? It looks like he left it here."

"Yeah. He was drawing again last night." Yuui grinned. "Go ahead and check it out."

Fai opened to the first page. The drawing was nothing extraordinary—the content, at least, anything drawn by Ashura was bound to be unbelievable and godly otherwise, but Fai already knew that. It was a simple sketch of Yuui sitting on the piano bench, his legs splayed out, arms resting on his knees. He turned to the next page. A similar drawing to the previous one, only this time, Yuui's expression was slightly more…seductive. The next page—again, the same setup but a different pose, and Yuui's shirt was unbuttoned. As Fai leafed through the next few pages, it seemed that it was a progression drawing. Each time, there was a change, and on the last page, Fai was just slightly disturbed to see that Yuui's hands were bound around one of the bench legs, and his brother's naked body formed a perfect arch.

Only slightly disturbing.

Fai gingerly returned the notebook and said, "I don't even want to know. I didn't even need to have seen that. It burned my eyes. Really. It did."

Yuui laughed. "C'mon. Don't be like that." He made to stand up, only to promptly fall back down. "Okay, then. I guess I'm sleeping in a bit more."

"Why? Ashura played rough last night?"

"I asked for it," Yuui said somewhat apologetically. He smiled a bit. "I don't think he was purposely doing it—Ashura's just a really gentle person…but sometimes you want someone to break you in sex, you know? At least us guys do…girls…different story, I'm guessing."

"And?" Fai asked quietly. "Was it what you wanted?"

Yuui looked down, with an odd smile. "Surprisingly…no. It was great and all…but…it just wasn't him. It didn't seem like him. He only did because I asked him do—plus it hurt like hell, since he went in all the way…and more—to make me happy and crap. Being gentle kind of separates him from all the other millions of guys I did it with."

Fai wordlessly held up his hand. Yuui grinned in understanding and clasped it, swinging it in brotherly camaraderie. "Did it bleed?" Fai said concernedly.

Yuui scooted to the left guiltily. "I think something tore quite a bit." He lifted part of the blanket and showed Fai the blood on the sheet. "There might be some on the rope and bench, too. You should have seen Ashura's face afterward—he looked like he wanted to kill himself. I had to tell him ten times in a row that it was my fault."

"You're lucky," Fai smiled.

Yuui nodded bitterly. "I've always been the lucky one," he sighed. "Sor—"

"If you finish that statement, I'll suffocate you with the duvet," Fai interrupted, still smiling pleasantly.

"I'm not sure if Kurogane's influence in you is a good or bad thing." But the way his brother was smiling, Fai knew that Yuui thought it was a very good thing indeed.

"He's the reason you came to talk to me, I'm assuming. Either that or you wanted me to tell you about how every time Ashura comes to draw me it becomes foreplay," Yuui said innocently.

"No. I'd actually love to hear about how Ashura makes passionate love to you every single night." Fai leaned his cheek on his palm, and wagged his eyebrows.

"Fai."

"I know." Fai glared at his hands. "I had another dream again."

Yuui started laughing. And laughing.

And laughing. And laughing until Fai really wanted to slap his brother, who was now trying to muffle it with a fist. "I'm sorry," Yuui choked out eventually. "No, really I am. It's just…never mind." Yuui shook his head. "I shouldn't be saying that."

"What?" Fai lowered his eyelids. "Just say it. I won't care. I might have a feeling about what I think you're going to say anyway."

Yuui pulled his fingers through his hair, letting it fall waywardly back over his eyes. "Eleven…twelve…thirteen year olds don't really get a lot of sex…any release…so they have those dreams—well, guys do. I had…quite some interesting ones. But you…" he bit his lip, "had a bit more than you wanted yourself…than your body even needed…so you had none. But now…"

"But now…my body wants someone…" Fai covered his face with both hands. "Fantastic."

He felt a sudden thump against his head that left the right side of his scalp more sore than stinging. "Yuui!"

"You want someone. You have total control over your body. Understand? Total control. Your body does what you want it to. It doesn't do anything otherwise. Your body wants who you want, and it'll love whoever you do."

Fai raised an eyebrow. "I don't want Kyle. My body does."

"You won't let go of the past," Yuui corrected quietly. "So neither will your body."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Fai murmured. "How am I supposed to 'let go of the past'? Is there a manual for that? If there is, then by all means recommend it to me."

Yuui didn't smile. "You could begin by turning the evidence you have to the police. And then, that way you could stop Kyle from making Mioru another part of his long list of victims. You could stop the cycle, Fai."

"I was the first, so now I have to be the last, too?"

"It's not a matter of first and last," Yuui sounded exasperated now. "I know that I'm the last person who should be allowed to tell you this, but you're the only one who can stop him. It's on your body, Fai."

"Everyone except me can heal. They've all had him for only a year, and they're all at least a decade older than I was—I didn't even know what was happening. It took up my entire life. Why can't I just forget about it? Why can't you forget about it for me?" Fai's voice had taken on the toneless quality that he himself hated so much.

Yuui stared into his lap. "I want to do everything in the world for you, Fai. If you told me to stab myself, I probably even would. I owe you so much. Sex is like the gates of hell to you, and I treat it like it's a Christmas present. I'll never be sorry enough to make it up to you…but I want you to meet someone."

Fai closed his eyes for a long moment, and then opened them tiredly. "No one in the world will be able to help me, Yuui. Absolutely no one. It would take someone even more superhuman than Kurogane to do that."

Yuui grinned. "I know. C'mon, help me up."

In the end, Fai ended up supporting his brother into the shower and with his clothes. He was surprised how rough Ashura could apparently be—which might or might not have frightened him…how badly Fai knew his former lover. Yuui really did deserve to have Ashura so much more than Fai. Yuui knew everything Ashura was capable of, and from what Fai had gleaned from all the newspapers…because of Ashura's new muse, the artist was being scouted for more galleries every week. And Yuui's playing had only served to improve more than the genius-quality it was already at.

"Are you sure you can walk all right?" Fai asked warily as they set out across campus.

"I'm fine," Yuui was busy texting on his phone. "I asked her to wait for us at Indigo, since it should be empty right about now—everyone's always rushing to do their homework on Saturdays, so they can go to Hexagon on Sunday."

"Who exactly is 'her'?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Apparently, "she" was most likely the most beautiful woman Fai had seen. She sat at the corner booth in the café, a lit laptop before her on the table, her long fingers poised to type above the black keyboard. When the Fluorite twins entered, her head turned toward them, the long, ebony tresses spilling over her model's figure. Her full lips were shaded darkly, and her lashes were even longer than Fai's and Yuui's.

She was dressed spectacularly, too—practically sewn into an outfit that even Tomoyo would gasp and squeal at, in Balenciaga and Dior, no less. The material clung onto her body like water.

The twins slid into the double seats across from her. "Thanks for meeting us here," Yuui said, undoing his scarf slightly. "I would've called earlier, but—"

"But you had a bit of a sleep-in because Mr. Ou ravished you all night long on the piano bench—I know. I hope you two are being safe…sex diseases are such a killjoy," the woman said, smiling dreamily.

"How did you ever know?" Yuui said sarcastically.

"I know."

The woman turned to Fai, still smiling. She reached out her slim fingers and touched them to his cheek. The violinist didn't flinch. "You're the talk of the town around these parts, aren't you, darling?" She ran her fingers over his lips. "But you're not my most treasured butterfly just yet."

Her words struck a chord in Fai's memory. He choked out, "bWitch…?"

"Hello to you, to, F," Yuuko grinned. "Yuuko Ichihara, would be my proper, name, though, Fai."

There were a thousand things Fai wanted to do at that moment—a few of them were doing unspeakably illegal things to Yuuko, but first he wanted to know why the hell had Yuui brought him to meet her of all people. "What do you know about me?"

"Everything, sweetheart," Yuuko twined her fingers together and rested her chin atop them. "Everyone's business—their past, present, and future—is my business. It's what I do."

Fai stared. "Why?"

"Because it's what I do best," Yuuko smiled. "It doesn't matter how much you love doing something if you aren't good at it. Most times, you won't even love it if you're not good at it. How much are you willing to bet with me that if you weren't such a god at the violin, then you wouldn't even want to play it?"

Fai kept silent. "How do you know, then?"

"Everyone has their secrets," Yuuko put her forefinger against her plush lips, spread wide into a smirk. "You've got yours and I've got mine."

Fai snorted. "I hate secrets."

Yuuko arched an eyebrow. "No. You don't. You just hate them because of the only kind of secrets you have—shameful, disgusting ones…ones that you weren't able to control. But…I have a feeling you'll soon learn why secrets are the most valuable things a person can have."

"Really."

"Certainly." She turned to Yuui. "So, why did you call me out?" Yuuko looked back to Fai. "Was it because you've decided to show the evidence to the police like a real man?"

Fai tightened his jaw. "Why do you want to know?"

Yuuko burst into a fit of giggles. "You ask me that? My God." Her eyes hooded over, "Sweetling, I always want to know. And I happen to know that Kurogane You-ou's father is a chief investigator. My friend is Chief You-ou's partner. Do you have any idea how lucky you are that Mr. Sakurazuka is too preoccupied with Mr. Sumeragi to pay attention to you? You would be on your way to the station in five minutes. Everyone else is the same—too involved with the return of Akamizu's maestro to notice anything. It won't last long, though."

"I know."

Yuuko leaned forward toward the twins. "Listen boys, Mioru is from a different mold—different from both of you and different from Sumeragi and any others. Mioru is as fragile as he is strong. The higher up they are, the harder they fall. Kyle has quite the novelty planned for this boy."

"We know," Yuui said dryly, "Rape, abuse…drugs…the usual—"

"No, no," cooed the journalist. "I'm talking arson. Kidnap. Murder."

"You've got to be fucking with us." Fai blinked.

Yuuko smiled.

* * *

_A/N: MY HSPTs ARE DONE, THE TJ TEST IS DONE.......EVERYTHING IS DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am now a FREE WOMAN/GIRL/FANGIRL/OBSSESSIVE KUROFAI FANGIRL!!!!!!!! So, now all my fanfics will probably be back up and running. Or something resembling that. At least Secrets will be going faster. The song for Fai's little dream scene is Low by Flo-rida feat. T-Pain. Tell me, how many of you wished that'd been the real deal? Lol. Again, not trying to be cruel, here. Just having a bit of good, healthy (?) fun. And no, Kurogane won't burst into flames like a phoenix from sexual frustration. At least, I hope he won't. (Hold it in, Kuro-sama. Just a few more chapters). On the bright side, at least we got hints of some Yuui/Ashura, right? And even though Yuui says Ashura is the creative one, Yuui is the one that comes up with all the kinks (just imagine Yuui/Doumeki. Imagine....) Lol. Anyway, if any of you have tips on how to heat up frozen-ly numb fingers so that I don't have a typo every other letter__ (a method that doesn't involve gloves or a toaster oven), do go ahead and advise...._

_Review button. _


	26. Concerto

Chapter Twenty-Two: Concerto

Kurogane wasn't a masochist. He had self-control over all of his desires. He ate three square meals each day. He awoke—or tried to—at a healthy time every morning. He went to bed at a good rate, too. He took a shower every day, brushed his teeth and all that crap. He took good care of his body. And how did his body show its appreciation? By going hard every time he saw Fai—every time he thought of Fai.

What had he ever done to his body? He always gave it at least an annual dose of sex, he fed it routinely, he exercised it, he cleaned it….what more could a body need? Fucking seriously.

"Why do we have to go to the brats hellhole again?" Kurogane complained, banging his head down onto the table. "Why do I have to come? Why can't we just…not go?"

"You sound like an eight-year-old being coerced into going to the dentist," Fai said. "I don't see why you wouldn't want to go. Don't you enjoy having fun?"

"Depends on whose definition of 'fun' it is."

"Mine."

"Then I fucking hate fun."

Fai sighed, stood up and went up behind Kurogane, the musician's arms coming to drape over his shoulders. The martial artist could feel the soft breath caressing the nape of his neck. "Kamui says you have to come. I want you to come. Please?"

Kurogane took one of the junior's arms and spun him onto his lap. "No." He bitingly kissed the violinist, making Fai breathe in sharply and sigh into the freshman's mouth. Fai straddled Kurogane, letting the martial artist hoist him up with his hands beneath the lithe thighs. Kurogane's hands slipped into the back of Fai's shirt, and then dropped into the back of Fai's cords. Kurogane shivered as he felt Fai's cool hands press against his chest.

"Kurogane?"

Kurogane blinked. "What?"

Fai waved from the sofa. "Can you hear me? Or do you need more ice for your head? The upperclassman couldn't have hit you that hard in practice, right?"

Kurogane banged his head on the table again. You've got to be fucking kidding him. "Yeah. I'll take the ice. Do I fucking really have to go to the stupid club, Fluorite?"

"Of course, Kuro-tan. What else would we do?" Fai grinned.

Kurogane banged his head two more times for good measure.

* * *

"Tomorrow's the soccer tournament, isn't it?" Fai asked quietly, as they walked through the dark toward the Hall. Kurogane glared down at his tuxedo, and tried not to stare at Fai—who looked immaculate as ever.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Mioru will be playing."

"I don't care what the dipshit does." Kurogane folded his arms and looked nonchalantly away.

Fai's tone sounded slightly amused. "Well, I'm going to have to attend, since Seishiro's brother is the captain of Akamizu's team. I think you should come, too. It's a sport, so it shouldn't be too boring, hm?"

"Rondart's gonna be there, isn't he?" Kurogane muttered.

"It's likely, yes." Fai adjusted his sleeves indifferently, smiling. "He'll want to be appearing to support Mioru—and plus, I'm sure Mioru wouldn't have given up until the doctor had agreed to attend."

Kurogane mumbled, "Sounds like something he'd do."

"Actually," Fai stopped walking abruptly. Kurogane paused, and looked at him, waiting. Truth be told, he really wanted to hurry up and get to somewhere where there it was filled with people, and therefore wouldn't have to be alone with Fai and worry about attacking him out of pure sexual frustration. "Let's not go."

Kurogane frowned. "How come? I already got myself fucking stuffed into this penguin suit and crap."

"Could we go to the planetarium?" Fai looked toward the building's direction. "I need to talk with you about something."

"Fine." Kurogane agreed only because Kurogane had utter control of his body, and wouldn't attack Fai, even if it was that or that he'd combust into flames right on the spot. Which wouldn't happen, because Kurogane was the master of his body and sexual desires and not the other way around.

At least, he hoped that was the case.

* * *

Expectedly, the planetarium was empty. Everyone would be at Hexagon. Kurogane's eyes narrowed as Fai locked the doors and didn't flick on the lights. The only light came from the stars in the artificial sky. Fai shed his jacket and loosened his tie, as Kurogane did the same.

They collapsed onto their usual air mattress, sitting across from each other, careful not to make any bodily contact at all. Fai gazed at Kurogane emptily. "I've…decided."

Kurogane ran his hands over his face, sighing, and then held them together over his lap. "And?"

"I'm going to tell them," Fai whispered. Kurogane felt the cold violinist's hand—the deft fingers—touch his cheek. "I want it to be your dad, though. I need it to be him—someone I can trust."

"I'll call him tomorrow morning—tonight, if you want me to. Whenever," Kurogane promised, turning his head so that his lips were against Fai's palm.

"There's something else I want to do before that. I can't tell them until I do this one thing," Fai continued quietly. Kurogane could hear a whisper of cloth, and he knew that Fai had edged closer to him.

"Anything."

Kurogane remained stock still as Fai knelt into his lap, entwining the slender arms around his neck. The silken lips were only a moment from Kurogane's own. "It's my body. So mark me."

He restrained himself from shuddering at Fai's deathly tone. It was too clear what Fai wanted. Fai wanted to do the right thing—to show his acceptance by letting the police know…but first, he wanted to make his body his own again.

It wasn't possible for someone like Kurogane to understand—someone normal, who didn't know the meaning of being a prisoner in your own body. Kurogane's body had always been his own. It might be a little naughty now and then, but he controlled it. Fai never was fully able to for himself. Kyle was the one who controlled Fai's body. And now Fai wanted to change that.

It was Kurogane's move.

"You promised me anything," Fai's hand ran down the length of Kurogane's arm. Kurogane's first instinct was to slap himself to make sure that this wasn't another fantasy—that this was real, and that this was happening.

His second instinct was to work his fingers roughly through Fai's hair and pin their lips together.

Which was what he did.

"No matter what I say," Fai said firmly, his eyes pierced through Kurogane's, "No matter what I do, or if I struggle…don't stop. Keep going. Swear to me. Vow it."

"I do. Swear," Kurogane murmured, before kissing the musician again.

Wherever Fai's body touched Kurogane's…that tiny spot of heat would blossom tenfold—like ripples in the water. It only took one to start the rest. Kurogane knew that he didn't have to be gentle. He didn't have to be rough. He just had to do it. He didn't have to be anything at all with Fai—he didn't even have to be himself. It was just the act. Pure and natural. Heated. Instinctive. Animal.

It wasn't like they'd come here prepared, so there was no protection…no lubricant…nothing. It would hurt, obviously…but the pain would root them to reality. Kurogane was bound on a leash—everything he did to Fai was tied with consequences. He'd have to sparingly make his move so as not to pull that leash any tighter than it already was.

But really, if Fai called out Kyle's name one more time…

Kurogane was afraid that he'd go impotent.

* * *

If a person stood outside the planetarium's double doors and placed their ear against the crack, then they would've been able to hear breathy gasps. They would've been able to hear low, intense murmurs, and soothing words—however empty they might've been. They would've blushed at the pants and sighs that slowly escalated in audibility and pitch.

And if that person opened those doors and walked in, they would've seen two bodies so closely entangled on the center mattress, that it was hard to tell which began and which ended where. But it wasn't as hard, since one was bronzed and wiry, while the other was snow white and slim. They would've been able to appreciate how the slick sheen of perspiration covered both bodies, and how the darker figure formed a protective arch over his slighter partner.

And perhaps, that person might even choose to sit down beside the mattress and watch how tightly the pale fingers were gripping the blue mattress, and how the young man's angelic face was torn by satisfied ecstasy and tormented uncertainty. They might observe how the other's expression was verging between desperation and a love so intense it even hurt an uninvolved third party to look upon it.

But if a person had been watching all of this, then they wouldn't have cared to have done any of these things because when you were looking upon Fai Fluorite having sex with Kurogane You-ou, the first thing you thought of was the apparent scandal of it all. Even if Fai Fluorite was single again, it didn't mean he was supposed to date anyone outside the Holy Trinity.

High society was a cruel one and sometimes doing unspoken deeds was the only way to alleviate the choking feeling. There were few people that could be an elite and be able to do things as they pleased—like a normal person would. Kurogane was one of them. Fai was just the typical elite—born and bred, he'd always play by the rules. This was the first act he wanted that didn't. He wanted freedom for so long.

Shockingly, Kyle didn't even emerge from the deepest depths of Fai's mind. Fai couldn't even remember who Kyle was. Fai only knew Kurogane. He only knew the arms that encircled him. He only ever knew the lips that brushed across the span of his forehead—pushing back the sweat-damp bangs.

He only ever knew one voice—one mouth. The same mouth that kissed the skin directly above his heart and whispered the eight letters and three syllables that Fai had come to take for granted—the same voice that made those three words seem like more than the money in the world and all the fame, fortune, and perfection would ever amount to.

Fai couldn't stop his fingers from grating at Kurogane's shoulders. He couldn't stop his eyes from clenching shut. Ever since Fai had learned the art of musical notes, he could easily compare real life to one great piece of music. And he'd be lying if he didn't say that the movement happening at this moment, must've been the greatest concerto ever written.

It would probably be a minor key. Maybe G minor. It would be brisk, but not too fast. The rhythm would be infectious—like a dance, but the beat would be heavy and obvious. The melody would be heated and somewhat brutal—but the development would be soft and somewhat sweet. Every time Kurogane's lips met with his, the crescendo would arise—and when they drew apart, it would diminuendo back into place.

Fai could almost hear the music playing in his own ears. He could so clearly imagine how the notes spiraled into a frenzied rush when Kurogane thrust into him. How both their gasps and sighs harmonized with the notes. He could hear the development growing higher and higher and faster as they grew closer to the climax.

It was playing around his head messily—disorganized and disoriented—and yet he could see it all perfectly…as clearly as if he were just looking at a simple music sheet.

Kurogane stroked his cheek. _Dolce_.

Kurogane's tongue curled against the back of his teeth. _Passionato_.

Fai looked up hazily at Kurogane, and to his great surprise, the freshman gave a small grin of encouragement. _Espressivo_.

"Doing all right?" Kurogane murmured, leaning down again so that their lips were only millimeters away from each other. _Dolcissimo_.

"Fine," Fai's voice sounded vague and weak, but he couldn't muster the strength to do anymore than that. His lower half was exploding with both pleasure and pain—and he couldn't discern one from the other anymore. _Calando_.

Kurogane removed himself from Fai and collapsed beside the junior, panting. He turned and stared at Fai. The violinist's eyebrows furrowed and he stretched out his hand, entwining the fingers with the larger tan ones. Kurogane wrapped one arm around Fai and brought him close; their naked bodies tangling together. "Thanks," Fai whispered. _Intimo. _

There was a brief silence, and then—

"Do you think you can manage another round?" Kurogane mumbled sheepishly, glaring down.

Fai smiled.

_D.S. al fine. _

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I used musical terms. And no, I won't be putting what they mean here. You'll just have to look them up. Unless you've had musical experience, then you have it easy and already know what they mean. Most of you probably already know what the last one meant, and if some of you know Italian, then that's easy, too. The song for the entire sex scene is Show Me Love by T.A.T.U. And as most of you are probably guessing, this fic will be coming to an end soon, so if you haven't already, take a look at the update on my profile and that'll give you something to teeter about soon. _


	27. Spring

Chapter Twenty-Three: Spring

_Happy Spring, my butterflies! I do believe that this happy season is when new butterflies shed their cocoons and fly happily away—off into the blue, blue sky without a care in the world!_

_Yeah. Like, right._

_Spring means new beginnings, and I have a feeling that we're for an extremely interesting soccer season, don't you think? Today's the opening of the tournament, and I'm here in my Valentino skirt and metallic Miu Miu's at the Kuriakiri soccer field watching the nice, muscular men set up. Ooh, I think one of them just winked at me. Or was it ten?_

_Not that I was counting._

_I've already gotten a sneak peek of M's face this morning, and it wasn't happy. I haven't seen Dr. K just yet, either. Maybe that's why?_

_But there are many people I haven't seen lately. Two of them being K-rin and F. According to deary K, these two were supposed to have been at Hexagon for the pre-soccer tournament party. For the first time in Holy Trinity history, the Sacreds were forced to go with one member missing._

_Sweethearts, you've never seen faces this hot that pissed._

_Although, I've missed Y and A around campus, too. Not that that's much of a mystery, is it now? For all of those who've seen Y through my photos and the newspapers and magazines, you'd know for sure that he's as healthy as a horse. He's also got that glow around him…what is it called?_

_Post-coital, maybe?_

_Ahem._

_Anyway._

_I also had the chance to meet up with D last night. You'd think that he of all people would have a pretty girl on his arm. But no. D had a very irate W beside him, spazzing about one thing or another and how if D drank that much then wouldn't he get a hangover and not be able to play?_

_Take a chill pill, W. I can't have my assistant getting all hot and bothered now._

_I mean…_

_In any case, all I know is that the weather's been heating up as of late, and it's high time that you all get out your Tommy Hilfiger shorts and Pucci dresses out._

_And try to stay cool, all right?_

_Everyone knows what happens when things get too hot._

_--Don't let the W in bWitch melt away._

* * *

A/N: If only it was spring now......I'm going to the mall soon to do my Christmas shopping, so I'll be getting some gloves--after considering the suggestions you've all given me. That way I won't lose appendages while typing. I have no clue where any of you live--if I did that might be a little creepy--but where I live, it hasn't' snowed yet, although it's gone well below freezing point. So if any of you've gotten any snow (and snow days for school or delays) let me know so I can imagine and await the day when snow FINALLY effing comes to D. C.

Review button.


	28. Incite

_A/N: Sorry for not updating at my usual pace--teachers have been piling on the homework a bit, and yesterday was my school Christmas concert. Luckily, even though you couldn't hear the sixth and seventh graders at all, the eighth graders didn't forget the lyrics and we were actually audible. Oh, and today we had to dress up as elves for the kindergartners, and two of my classmates were Santa Clause and Mrs. Clause. Then we had to stand out in the cold in our costumes and wave as the parents drove out. Fun. _

_And this weekend I have to finish my research paper(6 pages double-spaced, oh happy day)--finish and start it, since I haven't yet--for my science project, so I don't know if I'll be able to get anymore done. Well, right now you probaby won't know why I'm even telling you that, but once you're done you'll know why. I think. Er.......enjoy. _

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Incite

Fai's eyes opened to glaring red. The glare was so pronounced that Fai's eyebrows shot up. He blinked away the sleep in his eyelids and drew back slightly to see Kurogane's expression better. "Yes?"

Kurogane wordlessly, but indicatively, traced the crisscross of scars on Fai's bare chest with single stroke of his fingers. Fai stretched his arms up and turned onto his back, staring up at the artificial morning sky. "You noticed them, then? Awful, aren't they?"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow and stroked over the scars again, this time pausing briefly and bringing Fai's attention to something he hadn't yet noticed without closer inspection. Covering the web of scars were fresh bluish-purple splotches. "Dear God," Fai muttered.

"Fluorite, d'you think you'd have these"—Kurogane fingered the small splotches again—"if I was that disgusted with the scars? It's not like they're oozing pus or anything."

Fai had a feeling he'd have those marks even if his scars did ooze pus. He noticed that sometime during the night—or early morning—Kurogane must've pulled the comforter from beneath the mattress and over both their bodies, even though the weather had warmed a considerable amount recently. Other than that, they were both still completely naked.

Kurogane was on his side, his head propped up by his elbow. His eyes watched Fai intently. And for the first time, Fai didn't really mind—he probably liked it more than he should. It was probably that gaze that made him feel like he could tell the investigators—like he could handle the consequences of letting the world know…like he could do anything at all. It was the way Kurogane looked at him.

"Are you going to call your dad today?" Fai asked as Kurogane's hand played with the violinist's slender wrist, caressing it roughly.

"Yeah. He and my mom have probably been wondering why I haven't talked to them in forever, anyway. They're always nosey about my matches and personal life."

Fai's entire body tensed. "Hell."

"What?"

"Match," Fai whispered. "The soccer game. The tournament. Kuro-san, what time is it? What _time_ is it?"

Kurogane flapped his hand irritably. "Got it, got it, Fluorite. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm getting my cell." He reached over and dug around in his fallen tuxedo pants. "Ugh, the bitch blogged again. Time…it's almost eleven. Ten forty-five."

Fai's face lost all color and gained all lethality. Kurogane blinked a few times and scooted back slightly. "What?"

"Kuro-tan," Fai said tersely. "We have precisely fifteen minutes to get this place cleaned up, clean ourselves up, get dressed, run to our dorm to change, and make it to Kuriakiri's soccer field for the tournament."

"Well, shit. I'm not doing all that. I'll die."

"Yes, you are," Fai corrected. "You're going to help me up, too. I don't know if I can even sit up or not. BWitch will have a field day—as will everyone else, when they see me limping."

"The bitch's already had her fun," Kurogane muttered. "And hell, did I hurt you that bad? It wasn't like I was trying to—"

"No," Fai smiled. "It was fine. You're just…big. Let's…prepare more thoroughly next time, though."

"Next time?"

"If you want a next time that is."

"Oh, hell yeah," Kurogane mumbled as he began snatching his discarded clothes from the ground.

* * *

Miraculously, they somehow only went ten minutes out of their fifteen allotted minutes. They'd only haphazardly put the planetarium back together, but it wasn't like kindergartners used it. The astronomer majors wouldn't be that unhappy—or grossed out. Hopefully.

"Why do we even need to go?" Kurogane grumbled.

"Because," Fai said as they ran across the campus, "if we don't show up, then they'll assume we're having personal problems, and that's just completely out of question."

"We're not allowed to have personal problems?" The martial artist snorted.

"Oh no, we're definitely allowed," Fai muttered. "We're just not allowed to show them. No one can know that we have them. We can't show anything except perfection—you've never been taught that?"

They slowed into a walk as they neared the Kuriakiri gates. Because of the tournament, they were unlocked and Fai and Kurogane were able to let themselves in. The soccer field was behind the cluster of brick buildings—not a far run.

"No, I've never even heard of crap like that," Kurogane said as their ears and eyes met with the sights and sounds of the students on the bleachers, on the fields, and on the teams.

"Well," Fai adjusted his light shirt and smiled up at Kurogane. "Then let's give our support to our team, shall we?" With a smile specialized for socializing, Fai led Kurogane past the stares of the Sacreds, Divines, and Angels and towards the Akamizu boys' team. Fuuma was conversing rather flirtatiously with Kamui.

"Fuuma," Fai said, smiling angelically. "Kamui. So sorry we're late."

Kamui arched an eyebrow, attempting to de-blush his face—apparently, it looked like for the few minutes he'd been talking to the soccer captain, all thoughts of Amaterasu had fled. His apathetic journalist's composure was back instantly. "Excuse me." He headed over to where Yuuko was standing, her eyes hidden behind large sunglasses.

"Fai," Fuuma clapped his back. "Haven't seen you around campus."

"I've been around," Fai replied amiably. "You've met Kuro-tan?"

"Kurogane," Kurogane growled. "You-ou." He held out his hand, still scowling. "What's up?"

Fuuma shook it, grinning amusedly. "Nothing much. I would ask the same about you, but I have a feeling that I really don't want to hear the answer to that, right?"

Kurogane's scowl deepened—along with the red in his ears. "Just…beat the crap out of Mioru, all right?"

"Will do. I don't know if I can say the same about Sabakurein, though," Fuuma sighed. "That Doumeki is one hell of an addition to the team. I've heard that he's captain even though he's freshman because of this amazing play he's written especially for his team."

"Then we look forward to you defeating them from pure talent alone," Fai said smoothly. "Who's game is up first?"

"First all the girls play, and then we play after lunch." Fuuma stuck his hands in his pockets and grinned in Kamui's general direction. "So…what's up with the writer and Miss Amaterasu?"

"Nothing," Fai grinned back. "Feel free."

Fuuma shrugged. "Who knows? If we win this, it could be my victory present…"

Fai laughed, "Good luck." He gripped Kurogane's sleeve tightly and led him away to the Sacreds' section of the stands, not even bothering to excuse himself as he navigated roughly through the seated socialite students.

Yuuko was oddly sitting with them—nestled directly between Seishiro and Amaterasu. She stood up as Fai apathetically went directly to sit beside his brother. She smiled at Kurogane, blocking him for going over to sit on Fai's remaining side. "Good morning."

Kurogane looked at her oddly, and Fai felt a strong urge to grab Yuuko's long side ponytail and yank it down. "Hey. Could you, you know, move?"

"Not without introducing myself and having you return that favor, of course," Yuuko smiled complacently. She held out a slimly gloved hand toward the martial artist. "Yuuko Ichihara. You probably haven't heard of me, but I run the bWitch blog."

Fai slammed his head face-first into Yuui's shoulder. Yuui sighed and pushed his brother's head back up. Kurogane didn't look like he was about to kill Yuuko—rather like he'd just want to throttle her lightly instead.

"Sit please, Kuro-tan," Fai said, smiling brightly.

"Yes, do," Yuuko's smile outshined his own by about fifty watts.

Kurogane gave Yuuko another funny look and went to sit beside Fai, the martial artist's hand casually—or not so casually, depending on how you viewed it—went up on the violinist's back. Fai shot him a Look. PDA was what Yuui did—now more than ever, considering how his brother's legs were practically draped over Ashura's lap—but it wasn't what Fai did unless in parties and nighttime events. Certainly not in broad daylight.

But Kurogane merely raised an eyebrow as if to say, "And?" and didn't remove his hand. To say the least, Fai was taken aback. And the surprise wasn't necessarily bad…but he wasn't sure if it was good either. But as the sound of a whistle pierced the brisk air, Fai turned his eyes away from Kurogane's—no matter how tempting it was to keep them there—and on to the game.

* * *

By the midday, during the second half of the Sabakurein versus Akamizu game, Fai's eyes had latched onto Mioru—where the captain was idling in the shade of the teams' stands—and was following him quietly closely. He could feel Kurogane doing the same. They didn't know where the boy was going or what he was doing, but Mioru had been looking rather happy—and suspicious—all morning.

The Divine had been appearing and disappearing from the resting stands throughout all the games, as the Kuriakiri boys had yet to play. And when Sabakurein finally defeated Akamizu with Doumeki's play—the Sacreds' clapped, bored—Mioru practically skipped forward to the field and faced Doumeki with a smile worthy of Fai.

It became obvious almost directly after the ball was dropped. Mioru was mimicking all of Doumeki's moves—as accurately as a mirror. He was counteracting everything the Angel did, and the other Kuriakiri players were doing the same to Sabakurein. Doumeki's expression never changed, but it was clear from his playing that he was becoming increasingly frustrated.

"What did you do with the play?" Kurogane whispered to Fai.

"It's still in my bedroom—in my drawer," Fai murmured back, frowning to himself. It was…wasn't it? He hadn't checked, but he'd locked it and put the key in a safe of its own.

"Then how come Mioru's beating Doumeki?"

"I don't know." Fai glanced to the right—at his brother. Yuui's eyes were glued onto the game. He turned to Fai and smiled questioningly, arching a neat eyebrow.

"No," Fai whispered to himself. "You didn't."

Yuui just shrugged and continued to watch. "I don't know what you're talking about. Although, if you'd stop glaring at me and actually looked at what's happening now, you'd know that Doumeki's gotten his game back, and Mioru looks like he's about to shit a brick."

Kurogane squinted, leaning forward. "Damn. I think he already did."

Fai returned his focus onto the game, and sure enough, Mioru's scowl was present and more pronounced than ever. He was barking commands at his team like the world was coming to an end, and two of his teammates had to drag him away from his shouting match with the referee—who sounded like he was threatening to give the victory to Sabakurein by default.

Doumeki, on the other hand, was coolly standing to the side, looking like he was heading to a tea party, as the rest of his team celebrated around him, since it was clear who was about to become the victor of this tournament—Akamizu had won to Kuriakiri, but lost to Sabakurein and Sabakurein had won all of its games so far.

The sun had come onto the center of the sky and was now beating down lightly. But despite that, Fai felt the heat rush up through his back and settle at the nape of his neck. He knew he wasn't sweating, but his scalp felt iced and clammy. Mioru was staring up right at him, as he made to shoot the defining goal.

The goalie—the Sabakurein boy with glasses that Fai had associated with Himawari-the-flutist—blocked it just in time; it barely brushed the tips of his gloved fingers, but it was enough to veer it away from the net.

The whistle sounded, the referee's hand pointed toward Doumeki, and Mioru let out a shout ghastly enough that it cut right through the instinctive ecstatic cheers. Yuuko's face pulled into a Cheshire smile and she leaned forward. "He doesn't look so happy."

Doumeki was standing rather still amidst his teammates—all of whom were jumping up and down in a mob scene fashion around him. Kuriakiri had pulled from the stands and surrounded their team—one couldn't distinguish one head from the other among the crowd. Only the Holy Trinity were left in the audience stands.

Seishiro, Kamui, and Subaru had stood up to congratulate the Angels—basic socialite etiquette; even if they were your enemy, it didn't mean you couldn't at least act to be happy for them—and the Divines were sitting stiff-faced, glaring down at the field. Most of the Divines, save for Sakura Kinomoto, they gymnast; she'd already run from the box to glomp Syaoran Li.

Fai turned to Yuui. "You'll tell me about the play later," he said quietly to his brother.

Yuui sighed, "I owe you that much, I guess." He stood, glancing at Ashura. "I guess we should go to the after-kegger, now, huh?"

"A kegger before dinner," Ashura mused. "Healthy."

Yuui gave an exasperatedly understanding roll of his eyes and let the artist wrap an arm around his waist, guiding him down the stands steps and onto the field to congratulate the team.

Fai noticed that the rest of the Sacreds had gone as well. Yuuko was nowhere to be seen, but Kurogane was still staring avidly down at the field—the mob scene had somewhat deteriorated. "What is it?" Fai asked softly.

"Mioru isn't there—most of his team isn't," Kurogane muttered.

"They went to the kegger—they're in charge of hosting it, after all. Whether they'd win or not," Fai shrugged. "They could be anywhere—moping, getting drunk…"

"No, but look," Kurogane pointed discreetly. "There, near the goal."

Fai looked. Syaoran was talking to Fuuma and Sorata was talking to Doumeki. Both Kuriakiri players looked uncomfortable in their customary grins, and even though Fuuma was a cross between bored and watching Kamui from the corner of his eye, Doumeki was almost glaring at Sorata.

Fai stood up and scanned the grounds—as far as he could reach with his line of sight. There was no way Mioru had been able to get through the crowd until just a few minutes ago, and if they'd run, it would have been too noticeable.

Sure enough, about halfway up the hill to the cluster of Kuriakiri's brick buildings was Mioru and the rest of the Kuriakiri team—they were walking rather slowly, as if carrying and hiding something amongst them.

Something that scarily resembled a person—bound and strapped.

The heat and cold on Fai's scalp and back increased intensely, and for a minute, Fai saw slight black stars in the gray sky. He gripped the steel hand-rest of the stands to steady himself and nudged Kurogane.

Kurogane shook his head with a look of excitement and disgust. "Mioru's pathetic at planning—we're lucky. C'mon, I'll go kick his scrawny ass and you get those two Kuriakiri to stop messing around with the Akamizu and Sabakurein captains."

Fai merely watched Kurogane's expression for the longest of moments, knowing full well that Kurogane had only said this quickly as to make sure Fai himself wouldn't get caught up with Mioru again. Fai knew he should be grateful and relieved that Kurogane cared this much about him…but he didn't.

Fai thought that Kurogane was the first person that knew he wasn't made out of glass—the first person that treated him like a real person…neither a sex toy nor a porcelain doll. The first person that hadn't bribed others to keep his safety—like Yuui—or warned him as though he didn't have a brain of his own—like Kamui.

Fai thought that Kurogane was the first person to know that even though Fai had gone through hell—and more—in his two decades of life, it didn't mean Fai couldn't handle what any normal person could handle. Fai could handle even more—after all, what didn't kill you could only make you stronger.

But it was no use telling Kurogane any of this—if Kurogane needed to be told, then there was no point in telling him. Fai smiled at the one he loved—and the one he thought had known him, really known him—and kissed Kurogane on the lips. "All right."

Kurogane's eyebrows furrowed in slightly, but he turned away before Fai could clearly decipher the coming emotion. Fai watched Kurogane's retreating back for a few more seconds before rushing down the steps at a brisk pace and jogging toward Syaoran, Sorata, and Doumeki—Fuuma had already gone to the kegger with his hand on Kamui's back.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Fai said lightly, his eyes easing into the smile that made him infamous. "Tired after the tournament?"

"No," Doumeki said tonelessly, emotionlessly, and indifferently.

Syaoran smiled, pained. "Couldn't be better."

"Fantastic," Sorata grinned stiffly.

"Ah, I'm here to offer my condolences for Mioru, actually," Fai continued smoothly, "Is he still here? I don't think I saw him go up with everyone else to the after-party. I don't see the rest of the Kuriakiri team either…"

Doumeki scanned the field. "Hey. Where's Watanuki?"

"Is he the boy with glasses?" Fai asked. "The goalie?"

"Yeah," Doumeki's voice began to gain pitch. "Where is he?"

Syaoran and Sorata determinedly avoided each other's gaze. Fai would've laughed at their attempts to lie and deceive were the situation not so serious. He didn't like to think what had happened to Watanuki-the-goalie-and-probably-Doumeki's-lover. "I think you should follow my friend, Kurogane You-ou," Fai nodded his head at Kurogane's sprinting form. "Before he gets out of sight."

Syaoran and Sorata's mouths opened halfway as Doumeki glared at them and ran for it. Fai cut in demurely in front of the soccer players and smiled. "So, would you two care to explain to me over a glass of wine, or should we just go to Butter?"

Sorata grinned apologetically. "Actually, Mioru told us to give this to you." He extricated something from his pocket and held a note out to Fai.

"Wait, let's not—" Syaoran began hastily.

But Fai had already taken the folded piece of thick paper. As he began to open it, he felt something sharp prick his finger and a wave of numbness flew through his hand and up his arm. He winced heavily, and just as he looked up to meet the soccer players' eyes, something heavy and hard hit him in the back of his skull and his sight went black.

Syaoran and Sorata guiltily and wincingly caught Fai before he fell to the ground and looked up at the person behind the violinist—holding a simple looking injector, and adjusting his glasses on his nose. "Good work, boys," the doctor said, gently smiling. "You know where my car is."

* * *

_A/N: There really isn't a song for this one........at first I thought there was, and then there really wasn't. But anyway, I'm sure you've all read the Enslaved and Rule previews, and just as an FYI, I won't be starting those until I finish Secrets. I just put them out there so people could speculate and guess and do all those things that we readers love to do with previews/prologues/teasers. But as you can probably tell, the climax has already begun. Thus the name of the chapter. And the next chapter I'm going to be rapidly changing POVs--not rapid enough to be confuzzling--between Kuro-sama and Fai and maybe Mioru. I don't know if the climax will have to be split into two chapters or not.....wait....yeah, it will. Yeah, it definitely will. There's no way I'm going to write it as one gianormous chapter. _

_Well, okay then._

_Review button. _


	29. Loved

Chapter Twenty-Five: Loved

Kurogane had followed Mioru until the team of evil-little-ball-kicking-twits and their leader had reached the locker rooms. Kurogane resisted an instinctive roll of his eyes. What was it with these people and bathrooms? Why couldn't they pick something more…original? Like a dungeon? Didn't rape always take place in dungeons?

But nevertheless, Kurogane was able to slip in through the left-open door by a hair, and stayed firmly quiet behind the turn of lockers while Mioru and his team silently spread apart and threw the person they'd gagged and bound onto the hard tile floor.

Kurogane scowled. It was the goalie boy—the one that'd stopped Mioru's almost-victory-shot during the game. God. Kurogane couldn't even begin to talk about how badly he needed to give that messed-up kid the biggest thrashing of his life.

At least they hadn't drugged him, and Kurogane was able to appreciate the stone-cold look on the goalie's face. From what Kurogane had observed from parties, this boy had seemed like a huge spaz—and probably was—but he knew how to hold his own in situations like these, clearly.

Mioru forcibly removed the duct tape across the goalie's mouth and spat at him, "Talk, Watanuki."

Watanuki merely stared at Mioru. "What do you want me to talk about?"

Mioru crossed his arms and glared back. Kurogane sighed to himself as he watched a ridiculously long staring contest between the two. It didn't seem like either one was going to lose anytime soon.

"Shizuka Doumeki," Mioru finally said calmly, breaking the silence. The rest of his team were guarding the door and escapes to the other parts of the locker room. "How did he know that we took his play?"

"He didn't," Watanuki replied emotionlessly. "But he's not stupid and there's a reason other than that one play that he was chosen immediately upon admission to be Sabakurein's captain."

"And why's that, I wonder?" Mioru growled.

"He's better than you, apparently. There's one reason."

Kurogane smirked into his hand. He loved this goalie.

A resounding slap echoed through the air, and the grin on Kurogane's face slid off quickly as he peered around the metal to see what'd happened. It wasn't difficult to see that Mioru had just slapped Watanuki. The goalie's dark hair was mussed over his now-askew glasses, but other than that, his emotion was indifferent, even if wincing slightly.

Kurogane sighed again. Trust Mioru to bitch-slap someone when they pissed him off. Was this kid seriously nineteen? He acted like he was a decade younger. Actually, no, Kurogane had met toddlers more mature.

A raven-haired boy—with hair dark enough that it took on a bluish sheen in the lights—stepped forward with a slight scowl. "Oy, Mioru, don't you think that we should—"

"Shut UP, Touya," Mioru snapped. "And get back, unless you want to be kicked off the effing team."

The reason for Kurogane's scowl evolved from irritation into concentration. It was coming—the real reason Mioru had taken this boy for. He was never more glad that he'd sent Fai away so he could deal with the psycho captain alone.

Mioru leaned down so that his face was inches away from Watanuki's and gently removed his glasses. "Now, you love Doumeki, don't you, Kimihiro Watanuki?"

For the first time, clear emotion showed and Watanuki flamed bright red. "What the—NO! No—I don't—why would you—he's—irritating—the most—HE'S A GUY!"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. This kid had it bad. Almost as bad as he himself had it for Fai. If "he's a guy" was the best argument Watanuki could come up with, then he must really be head over heels into that crap for Doumeki.

"So am I," Mioru grinned. "Does that mean I can't do this"—he kissed Watanuki softly on the lips and grinned wider. "Hmm?"

Watanuki's eyes were large and round like a deer's. He blinked once. Mioru sighed mockingly. "Don't tell me that Doumeki hasn't done anything with you yet? Or maybe he has and you're just making sure that no one else can fuck you except for him?"

Kurogane cleared his throat and stepped to the side. "'Sup, twits."

The rest of the team immediately formed a fence between Mioru and Watanuki and Kurogane. Touya looked reluctant, but it was clear who his loyalty was to. Kurogane could already hear Watanuki's voice snarling something at Mioru, only to change immediately into a panicked shout.

"Look," Kurogane began wearily, "We can do this two different ways. You can all pack up your shit and run out of here like hell's on your heels, or I can beat the shit out of you so then you don't have to pack up."

It would be an understatement bordering on an untruth if one didn't say that the Kuriakiri team's excrement wasn't completely imploded out of them by Kurogane so that by the time he was done, they were limping rather than running as though hell was on their heels.

It couldn't really have been helped since Kurogane was Kurogane. But Mioru knew that, and he knew his team would be completely annihilated. It didn't really matter though, since there'd been enough time stalled to play with Doumeki's boy toy while Kurogane had been occupied.

When Kurogane had shoved Mioru to the side and rushed forward to Watanuki, the goalie was already naked, hands freed—but at the condition he was in, he no longer had any strength to move—legs bound up and a vibrator encased in his entrance. Mioru was only slightly pissed that his team hadn't lasted long enough so that he could get rid of the boner that'd come with the excitement of playing with Watanuki.

Watanuki's bright black eyes were heavily lidded and he had the empty look that Kurogane and Mioru knew so well from having seen Fai. It was a look that signified they wanted nothing more to do with the world at that moment. They wanted to just curl up and die.

"Oy," Kurogane said roughly—but not unkindly. Why did it always seem like he was dealing with these kinds of situations? Did he have some sort of magnetism that bound rapists and their rape-ees to him? He carefully found the remote and turned off the vibrator—gingerly pulling it out and revealing the gush of blood that poured out. Watanuki's body jerked. The bodily fluids were messily over his pale skin. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Watanuki replied hoarsely—emotionlessly.

"Can you get up?"

"No."

Kurogane tried a different approach. "Do you want to?"

No answer.

"Wow, he's pathetic," Mioru said cheerily. "I bet even you're thinking that, huh, Kuro-tan?" The acidic mock had crept into the nickname. "I mean, dearest Fai has gone through just that much and he's still put together, but this kid…damn. Already?"

Kurogane brought himself up to full height and looked down at Mioru, completely forgetting about Watanuki. "Call me what you just called me one more time, Mioru. Repeat it one more time—I dare you."

Mioru went up on his toes and leaned so closely to Kurogane's face that they were almost kissing. "Kuro-tan."

Kurogane retracted his arm and made to swing his fist forward.

An arm shot out and stopped it. "That's not fair," an annoyingly indifferent voice said coolly. "I want to do that."

Kurogane shook himself out of the tight grasp and found himself face-to-face with the Sabakurein captain—the one that lost to a rock in terms of facial expressions. Doumeki's eyes were latched onto Watanuki. Kurogane could tell that the captain was torn between taking care of his lover and beating the shit out of Mioru. "Just happy to help," Kurogane said, glaring at Mioru.

Doumeki stared with the slightest of scowls at Mioru—who was smiling benignly—before promptly kneeling down beside Watanuki and stroking the damp bangs away from his forehead. "Do whatever you want with the bastard," the Sabakurein captain said expressionlessly.

Mioru's smile evaporated. "WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kurogane had to get in front of him and wrench the Divine's hands behind his back to keep him from attacking Doumeki. "Why won't you FIGHT BACK?! I almost FUCKED your effing playmate! Don't you people get ANYTHING AT ALL?!"

Doumeki reached for Watanuki's glasses and gently handed them to their owner. He slowly slid his hand down the goalie's back and sat him up against the leg of one of the benches. Doumeki turned around to stare at Mioru. "It's you who doesn't get anything."

Mioru opened his mouth furiously, but Kurogane cut him off swiftly, "All right, prick. I think you've had enough excitement for one day. You need to get drunk real fast, so I'm dragging you to that kegger." He nodded comradely at Doumeki. "Take care of him."

But he was pretty sure Doumeki couldn't hear him—he looked too busy…ah "consoling" Watanuki.

"Come on, you," Kurogane said, grabbing Mioru and pulling him out of the locker rooms. The cold air rushed at them fiercely after the humidity of the lockers. After the fluorescent lights, the spring gray sky was slightly comforting on one's eyes.

As Kurogane let go of Mioru's arm and started walking down the slope, hands in pockets, Mioru called out behind him, "If you're hoping to head back for darling Fai, he isn't going to be there."

It felt like some tight, thick elastic band tightened around Kurogane's head. He stopped moving, but he didn't turn around to look at the annoying, little prick. "Where'd he be then?"

"How should I know?" Mioru sounded so irritatingly relaxed, that Kurogane wanted to throttle him twenty different ways. "I just know that Kyle wanted to take him somewhere—probably back to his house. You know where it is so you can go and try to find him if you—"

And Kurogane chose way #3—his left hand gripping Mioru's head and the other hand's fingers digging into the soccer player's shoulder. "What the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with you, _seriously_? How messed up can your head get? What do you want?" His voice was perfectly steady, perfectly composed—the same as his face—even though Mioru's contorted.

"You told me you loved me."

Kurogane fought the irresistible urge to roll his eyes. He'd heard this before about thirty times.

"You don't forget something like that," Mioru said quietly, his expression matching Kurogane's—eerily indifferent.

"I bet you've had a dozen people tell you that they loved you—I have. You get over it. We were effing—like what, fifteen, sixteen? It wasn't real. It's like when you tell you're stupid first grade crush you love them." Kurogane shoved Mioru away and looked at him intensely.

Mioru smiled at the ground, his eyes lowered. Kurogane swallowed—it looked almost like the sophomore was going to cry. What was wrong with him? Did the martial artist have some sort of….universal control over those he was involved with that compelled them to cry? Really….it was unfair….first his mother…then his female friends…then Fai….and now even _Mioru_.

"Yeah," Mioru laughed, sounding like he seriously was about to cry. "Me, too. But it was different when you told me that."

With a sense of foreboding, Kurogane asked, "Why?"

Mioru looked him head-on with that same small smile. "Because I loved you back. I still do. I don't know how to stop it." He wrapped one arm surreptitiously around his front and hooked the fingers on the other arm as if he were cold; his eyes flickered away again, closing briefly. "But you love Fai Fluorite. And….it really, really hurts that you do."

Damn it. Damn it all to hell. Now Kurogane's fucking eyes fucking burned. A lot. It wasn't like he could deny that he loved Fai—because he very clearly, very easily and obviously did. But no matter what he told Fai—no matter how messed up Mioru was and always had been really; no matter how blind Kurogane had been to love him—the truth was…Kurogane _had_ loved him.

Had loved. As in…past tense.

"I've met him before, you know," Mioru added quietly. "Fai and his brother, I mean. If he told you about…Yuui's attack…the boy who wanted to play ball with them…that was me. I remember it clearly. My dad saw and he was the one who asked Kyle—my dad was Kyle's sponsor for research and crap—to take care of them. You know my dad….he's…well…you know. He didn't want anyone to know that that was me. I think he might've even asked Kyle to do that to Fai." Mioru looked up—slightly fearful—at Kurogane. "I didn't want to believe it. I do love Kyle. Just…not in the same way I love you."

Kurogane did know Mioru's dad—he was one of those dads that made it very clear where his extremely screwed-up son had gotten those screwed-up ways in the first place. Very, very, _very_ clear.

And now, Kurogane sighed. He was about to do something that he might or might not ever tell Fai about. Maybe. He probably would, but even if he didn't, he had to do it. Because no matter what Kurogane looked like, or what others thought of him—he really was a good guy. Sort of.

Kurogane stepped forward and gently placed his hand on the side of Mioru's jaw, leaning in carefully and impressing his lips with biting accuracy against the Divine's—swiftly and sweetly. "I love you," Mioru whispered when they drew apart.

The freshman ruffled Mioru's hair sadly. "Yeah. I know."

* * *

_A/N: See? Mioru isn't that evil. I think. Lol. So tomorrow's my band christmas concert and after that I'll be done. I might not be able to type on thursday, 'cause i have to wrap my friends' gifts since friday is the last day before christmas vacation. If any of you decide to see--or have seen--Four Christmases (the one with Reese Witherspoon--if i spelled it right) tell me if it's good, all right? And I'll probbably--very, very likely--finish Secrets before or right after Christmas, and be on Enslaved and Rule--I'll most likely start with Rule first--by the New Year. _

_Review Button, folks. _


	30. Break

Chapter Twenty-Six: Break

When you were asleep—but just on the verge of consciousness—there are two things that immediately make you start, sit up and look around. One was a sharp prick of pain or discomfort—perhaps hunger or a need to use the restroom—and another was utter pleasure. It was the latter that caused Fai's eyes to snap open.

Kyle was giving him a blowjob. Why _didn't_ that surprise him? It certainly angered him—angered, if not outraged. The doctor licked his lips clean and smiled up at Fai. "I thought you would've slept for a little longer."

Fai shoved the doctor's head away. "Don't touch me," he said. There was a significant pang between his legs—longing for the warmth and heat to envelop that area once again. Fai ignored it as best he could and pulled up his pants—slightly shocked that Kyle merely sat there across from him on the bed—fully-clothed—and let Fai do so.

Kyle shrugged and swung himself up briskly from the bed, walking to the window at the north face of the room and peering through the Venetian blinds. "It doesn't look like they've come yet, has it?"

"Who has?" Fai's head was banging like a pair of cymbals—whatever drug Kyle had used was awfully strong…strong enough to retard the terror that was instilled in Fai whenever he saw the doctor. It was an odd thing to be in Kyle's presence without the terror that went with it—really, when that was absent from his state of mind, Kyle wasn't very menacing at all.

But then again, that was the line of thinking that'd gotten Subaru and probably countless others into having themselves raped in the first place. Or at least molested to some degree—and emotionally assaulted.

"Mioru," Kyle answered casually, leaning against the windowsill and turning back to Fai. He adjusted his glasses and pulled out a small phial containing three blue pills from his pocket. "These aren't half as strong as the ones my stepfather used to use with me, but they'll do, don't you think?"

The shiver of terror raced down Fai's spine—it was only a shadow of the usual amount, but it was icy and frightening just the same. "Your stepfather?"

Kyle briefed a small smile and began tossing the phial up and down in the air with one hand. "He suffered a lot of stress—at work and sexually with my mother—so he took it out on me sometimes. I was four. I managed to leave the house ten years later, and my stepfather's tyranny two years after that. He's dead now, I suppose. Not really sure."

Fai's fingers dug into the goose-feather mattress. His eyes conveyed no emotion at all—he just looked at Kyle evenly and steadily. Kyle raised an eyebrow amusedly. "Feeling sorry for me right about now?"

"You're lying." It came out weakly.

"If you say so," Kyle said quietly. "If you can think of a better reason why I have to do this to boys. Why I did it to you the most."

"Why?" Fai whispered.

"You two had such promising futures now that you were adopted by a quickly-rising pediatrician. So promising…so young and naïve…" Kyle closed his eyes…almost agonizingly. "It hurts, you know…to see others having chances of a childhood…to see the parents of the children I have to treat…not all of them are rich, but they'd pay me ridiculous prices anyway as long as their kids are healthy." Kyle's eyes were a bottomless black when they opened. "And then I was going to stop after that first time—thirteen years ago—because I thought you'd cry and beg to have me treat your brother without you having to do anything at all. But you fucking kept quiet and did it. You had sex at seven like a shameless slut so that you're brother could live."

"And that made you angry?" Fai shook his head.

Kyle narrowed his eyes. "Not necessarily angry. I just couldn't stand it. If only you would've behaved like I wanted you to instead of being stupidly, and naively selfless, then you wouldn't have had to deal with what you do now. You probably regret it anyway."

Fai smiled brightly. "Well, you're wrong on that account."

"Really, now, am I?" Kyle folded his arms.

Fai swallowed the terror and kept smiling. "You are. If time could move backward, I wouldn't have made my decisions any different nor would I've changed what I said."

"I highly doubt that." Kyle turned his head, his cheek pressing against the window's edge.

After a moment of pause, Fai asked huskily, "What was your stepfather's name?"

"Fei Wang Reed." Kyle looked him squarely. "Why do you want to know?"

Fai simply looked back at him.

There was the softest purr of an engine from outside and Kyle reverted to looking back out the window. "Ah," he said softly—almost to himself, "There they are. A little bit off schedule, but perfect all the same."

Fai didn't want to talk with Kyle anymore than was necessary, but neither did he want to stand beside Kyle—not that he could move with this drugged body—but he wanted to know who "they" was. If it were going to be group rape, Fai didn't think he'd be able to heal after that much damage—both inside and out.

But there was another sound coming from outside—voices shouting…some physical blows and then the sound of steps raining up the stairs toward this room. Fai's body tensed with anticipation and he couldn't even feel himself breathing. There were muffled sounds and heavy footsteps coming slowly toward them. The door opened—

"Mioru," Kyle said, welcomingly smiling, "We've been waiting—Fai and I have. How was you're game?"

Fai couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe. He wanted to die—or rather, he wished Kyle would die. The doctor was only addressing Mioru, but there was another person…with the Divine. The person looked rather like a bodyguard…huge and towering…black suit…bald…glasses…and he was carrying Mioru—who was both naked, bound, gagged, and looking like Satan had just proposed to him.

The bodyguard-like-man dropped Mioru carelessly on the ground—the soccer player winced heavily—and walked out. Kyle called out lightly, "Make sure Mr. You-ou feels very welcome in the forest."

It was at that name Fai started. "Kuro-sama's here?"

Mioru's eyes widened far enough for the golden flecks to become more pronounced than ever. Fai stared. He hadn't realized until now—which was sort of late considering that the boy was already naked—how extremely good-looking Mioru really was. The Sacred and Divine met eyes for a steady second, and Mioru nodded, almost in defeat, to Fai's question.

"Kyle," Fai said, "If you want to play S&M with Mioru, it's none of my business. Tell your bodyguards to let Kurogane go and let me out."

Kyle laughed. "I'm not about to even touch Mioru." He walked up to the boy—curled on the floor—and gave him a firm kick against his soccer-taut copper stomach. Mioru made a choking sound that grated at Fai's insides. "He's yours."

"What?" Fai said sharply.

"Did you know that that little boy that injured your brother was Mioru? His father was my sponsor for colleges and all other learning expenses, and he paid me to adopt you and Yuui—and to even go so far as to do what I did to you to keep you quiet about Mioru. And then of course, Mioru was Kurogane's ex…and the one who brought me here…requested me to get rid of you…" Kyle knelt down beside Mioru. "Isn't that correct?" The doctor's finger ran down the boy's cheek.

Once again, Mioru looked up at Fai steadily, the gold-brown eyes evenly affirming the truth of what Kyle had just said. Fai swallowed dryly. There was a feeling that was building inside of him—a mixture of lust, pride, anger, and bitterness.

"If it wasn't for him, think of what you're life would've been like, Fai," Kyle said quietly, watching the violinist's face. "Imagine everything without the fear…the struggle…"

"You can't change the past," Fai said, even quieter.

"I know," Kyle smiled, slightly sardonic. "But you can do this"—he held up the phial and Fai stared at it. It was empty. Fai wracked his mind, trying to remember when Kyle could've possibly put the pills into Mioru. Or when the doctor could've passed them to the bodyguard.

"He's the mayor's son," Fai determinedly didn't meet Mioru's eyes.

Kyle held up a pack of matches. "Done. Next?"

Before Fai could think of another possible escape route, Kyle violently rolled Mioru over with another kick, and Fai could already see that Mioru's shaft was erect, and there was clearly something—resembling a vibrator—that was already up his entrance. Mioru's harsh breathing was audible and his hair was starting to dampen from perspiration. The Viagra was spinning through his body.

Fai could feel his own breath quickening. It was just another step in the cycle—like the chicken and the egg, it was debatable which came first: The abused, or the abuser. But it would never end: abused, abuser, abused, abuser, abused, abuser, abused—

Would Fai continue the cycle?

He certainly had enough anger and loathing and hate and frustration to do so. With the amount of emotions he had stored up to fire at Mioru—the arson wouldn't even be needed. Fai was slender, but he wasn't necessarily small downstairs.

Fai blinked and Kyle was untying the gag, yanking it roughly out of Mioru's mouth. The boy's head turned to the side, painfully slow. His eyes were hazed, but the look he gave Fai was clear. What Mioru mouthed at the Sacred was even clearer: _Go ahead._

Fai slowly knelt beside the soccer player. Kyle smiled widely. Fai closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them. He reached with a slightly trembling hand to his jeans and—

Swerved and gently brushed the hair out of Mioru's eyes.

The Divine's eyes shot open—widening until it looked almost like they took up half his face. Fai smiled softly and leaned low enough to touch his lips to Mioru's forehead. "Sorry," the junior murmured. The shocked expression had frozen itself on Mioru's face.

Kyle, however, had sighed and was now tossing the pack of matches back and forth in his hands. "This would make such a lovely fairytale, wouldn't it, Fai? Really…I was looking forward to recording this whole thing…I'd already bought a new estate to make up for this burnt one, too."

Fai didn't speak. He simply untied the cords around Mioru's wrists and ankles, and grabbed a nearby bed robe on the bedpost and slipped it over Mioru's still form. "Are you all right?" Fai asked quietly. Mioru didn't move, nor did he answer Fai.

It was then that Fai smelled something burning. He spun around, and saw Kyle watching a small patch of flame on the bed spread. Fai glanced around quickly—everything in the room…in the house…it was all flammable. There were medicines and liquors on the shelves—how could he have just noticed?

Fai stood up and crossed over to the door, turning the knob. He faced Kyle and said as calmly as he could, "Kyle, let us the fuck out of here. You're going to die, too, if you don't fucking open this door."

Kyle merely stared.

The flame had spread to the edges of the bed.

"Kyle," Fai said again, slight hysteria rising in his voice. "How do you unlock the fucking door?"

Kyle smiled.

Fai grabbed Mioru's arm and swung it around his neck, but Mioru was a soccer player and slightly larger than Fai—not as large as Kurogane, but not as slight as Fai, either. "Mioru," Fai commanded, "Get up. You have to get the hell up if you don't want to be sent back to your parents in a box—"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Even Kyle flinched at that.

The door had fallen—or rather combusted—onto the bed and was now aiding the flames in spreading around the room…around the house. And Kurogane was standing dangerously close to the licking orange flames, glaring first at Kyle, then at Fai and Mioru, and lastly swearing at the sight of the fire.

The smoke had begun to rise.

There was no time for weepy relief or embraces…Kurogane swung Mioru over his shoulder and beckoned to Fai. Fai didn't glance back once at Kyle as Kurogane skillfully kicked away the piece of door that wasn't inflamed and set his foot against the windowsill, kicking the glass shards away.

Fai looked down in shock. There were policeman and firefighters surrounding the entire mansion. Not only that…the entire Holy Trinity was there, glaring up at them in half-concern, half-amazement. What surprised him most was that there wasn't even a single photographer—not a single reporter—in sight. "Did you—" he began.

"No time for shit like that," Kurogane growled. "Jump."

"What—"

"JUMP!" Kurogane roared.

"And what'll catch me?" Fai said incredulously, his voice rising, despite the choking smoke.

"Just DO IT!"

And so Fai jumped.

* * *

_A/N: I know. It was really awful, but I'm really bad at writing danger scenes like this....or action scenes or turning scenes or whatever you call them. So I decided that if I wanted to write it epically and fabulously and amazingly, you'd be waiting for about a month. Instead of doing things the right way, I did them the sensible way and got it over with as best I could. Now we can go on to the amazing ending I have planned for this. Which should make up for the slightly crappy climax. _

_Oh, and about the Rule prologue, just to clarify--even though I shouldn't be spoiling things like this, but Rule isn't really a mystery or suspense or anything like Secrets, so--Kurogane died of old age....not because of murder or the war, so that should make all of you sleep easier tonight. Or not. Lol. _

_Review Button._

_Oh, I almost forgot, the song for the part where Fai refuses to continue the cycle is Sticks and Stones by Aly and AJ--listen closely to the lyrics at the interlude....actually, I think I'll just fit them right here:_

_I won't live in chains, I've got something to give.  
__I won't play these games, 'cause I'd rather live.  
**You know I've come too far, to be like you are. ---**beastiest line EVER. _

_But you HAVE to listen to the rest of the song, too. It's awesomeness when you think of Fai and Kyle. _


	31. Trust

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Trust

Fai walked down the hall of the hospital and knocked at the last door in the row of private rooms—in other words, rooms reserved for those who could pay enough or had donated one wing or another to the hospital…rooms that were as much hotel rooms as they were hospital rooms.

He opened the door after waiting a second and saw with relief that Mioru was alone in the room, encumbered amongst the plush, snowy goose comforters and duvets and throw pillows. The Divine's face was rather paler than his usual copper complexion. His expression was empty…if not still frozen in shock.

Apparently, it'd been Yuuko who'd called Kurogane's father through her friend—Chief Kusanagi—and had had them call the fire department and close all sources so that there were no reporters or photographers or any other sort of publicists either present or knowing. She'd also alerted the Holy Trinity—discreetly enough that no other students knew—and Mioru's parents _and_ had simply waved it off to Fai and Kurogane with "you're safety is compensation enough for me". Albeit wearing an expression that suggested that their safety was only compensation because it provided material for her blog.

The Sacreds weren't pleased, but they were relieved—Yuui was slightly hysterical, though, but Fai trusted Ashura would…ahem…fix that tonight. Fai hadn't yet spoken to Kurogane, but there would be time tonight and time forever.

Kyle…went down with the house. Chief You-ou had assured that he'd cover the investigation himself—including heavy duty with Mayor Aoi, who'd guiltily practically shoved Mioru to the paramedics and fled the scene with his wife—and that they'd try their best not to leak any of it to the media.

Fai sat down at the chair right beside the bed—his knees touched the mattress—and allowed a small smile to ease onto his face. "Hey."

Mioru started as if from a daze and glanced at Fai, before quickly glancing away. "One surprise after another," he said, almost sarcastically.

The side of Fai's mouth pulled farther up. "Why's that?"

"Didn't think you'd want to talk to me anytime soon—or at all," Mioru replied quietly. "You know…after hearing what you heard from Kyle."

"It wasn't like you purposely had intentions to hurt my brother—and it wasn't like you knew what your father had bribed Kyle to do to me." Fai leaned forward and tried to meet the sophomore's eyes.

Mioru kept them insistently away from Fai's gaze. "You forgot the parts where I molested you…put you in danger…sabotaged you and Kurogane…what else am I forgetting?"

"I think that's about it," Fai laughed.

"You should've done it," Mioru whispered. "I deserved it. I kind of even wanted you do it to me….some sick sort of satisfaction so that I'd know that I got to you…got you…angry or some crap."

"You did," Fai smiled. "And I was about to, too. I just…I didn't want the entire circle to keep going. Abused…and then abuser….another abused…another abuser…and so on."

Mioru smiled bitterly and nodded—showing that he understood it wasn't out of sympathy, but pure morals and a decision Fai made by himself…for himself.

"But," Fai raised his voice slightly, "If Kuro-rinta loved you once…there's something in there that's most likely worth keeping whole."

"Doubt it." But Mioru lifted his eyes to meet Fai's. "I'm sorry, you know."

"I know." Fai watched the Divine for a minute and then touched his shoulder lightly, still smiling—even if seriously. "You played a good game."

"My dad says that there's no such thing as good game—there's only a good victory," Mioru said, snorting slightly. "He didn't even come to see me checked into a room, did he?"

"High time you stop listening to him, then, isn't it?" Fai tilted his head.

Mioru gazed at Fai for a moment and then looked at a spot somewhere over the musician's shoulder. "Looks like your time's up," Mioru said, nodding his head at the doorway. Fai turned around. Kurogane held up his hand in greeting and then gestured for Fai to leave.

"I'll be in the dorm," Fai said, as he brushed past Kurogane.

Kurogane watched Fai leave for a minute, sighed, and then sat down in the same chair. He and Mioru stared at each other for a few moments—unlike Fai, neither of them were good at talking about things that actually needed to be talked about. It was Mioru who took the first move. "I see why it's impossible to love me anymore."

"Really," Kurogane said sarcastically.

Mioru grinned. "Yeah." His eyes were serious. "He could've screwed me into the floor…everything I deserve really—"

"Yeah, you were a real ass—"

"But he didn't," Mioru said. "He didn't. And he should've. He beats me at everything." Mioru grinned again. "You really know how to choose the best, don't you?"

"I chose you," Kurogane said simply.

Mioru smiled inwardly. "Thanks. But you really need to stop saying crap like that, You-ou. At this rate I'll never get over you, and I'll die an impotent man."

Kurogane snorted. "Yeah. Sure. Any guy would be fucking himself ten times over to have someone as hot as you to screw all night on the kitchen floor."

Mioru laughed. "Good to know." He sighed, and gestured out the door. "You should get going. He's waiting for you in the dorm, right? My parents will probably be here soon anyway…or at least they'll have the decency to send someone I actually know with the usual gianormous flower vase."

"My old man might have to kick yours into prison," Kurogane warned.

"I won't be paying for his bail, if that's what you're worried about," Mioru said, causing Kurogane to grin back.

The martial artist stood up and headed for the door, but not before punching Mioru lightly on the forearm and saying, "Stay hot, Aoi."

"Don't go overboard with the victory screw on Fluorite!" Mioru called after the freshman, as he walked out the door.

* * *

Fai had showered and was sitting shirtless on his bed, contemplating every detail of what had just happened to him this very day. It was over. Unbelievable, but over. Kyle was coming back. Fai's fears were…were they…extinguished? Or were his fears less existent than he thought they were—if they could be cured that easily? What _was_ Fai's fear anyway? What was his source of terror?

It couldn't have been Kyle, because even knowing he'd still been alive, once Fai had done the deed with Kurogane…Fai didn't really care. And…what sort of fear was done away with after sex? That didn't make sense. Or was it just trauma that eventually healed through time?

Fai rocked back and forth, staring at his clasped hands as he leaned forward. His eyes flickered up to the window and then back down at his hands—hands that'd bowed and fingered pieces that most musicians only dreamed about. Fai was sure that he might never find out for himself what exactly he'd been afraid of.

Pieces of music—concertos and sonatas and minuets and gavottes—were started…worked on…and then completed. Fai's struggle with Kurogane and Kyle was like that, too. But…emotions…people…lives…even if a life ended…did that really mean the person's song ended, too?

Did their secrets die with them—go with them to the grave? Or are their secrets passed on…kept secret until another is available to pass the key to? Fai didn't know if his secret would be leaked out to the media sometime in his life…or if no one else ever really found out. He cared, yes, of course he did…but even though people lied to keep secrets…all secrets were true—there was no point in lying for another lie. People lied for the truth.

There was a small click at the front of the dorm and Kurogane soon appeared—standing in the doorway of Fai's bedroom. The martial artist had one hand propped up, leaning on the doorframe. "Oy, Fluorite."

Fai smiled, turning his head. "Yeah?"

"How're you doing?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kurogane crossed the room and took a seat on the edge of the double mattress beside the violinist. "Dunno. Mioru seems…less of a bitch now. 'Cept for the part where he says he just about shit a brick when you didn't fuck him."

"I almost did. You aren't surprised?"

"Hell no," Kurogane looked at him strangely.

Fai inhaled deeply and sighed out. It was there again. Inside his entire body…through his veins…whenever Kurogane said things like that…the rush of heat…the inexpressible surge of…confidence…of knowledge that Fai could do any sort of crap he wanted to and it would happen and happen right.

Kurogane believed in him.

So Fai believed in himself.

Maybe…could that be it? Sure, love supposedly cured everything—fear, darkness, terror…plenty of other crap—but was belief…faith…was that the detail emotion that cured fear and terror? Belief…if someone believed in you so strongly to overcome your fear…wouldn't it just be natural for you yourself to believe the same?

Fai knew for a fact from personal experience that it was impossible to believe in yourself if no one else did. Even if it was only one person…no matter how unimportant…no matter who the person was…if someone believed in you…eventually…a small part of you would begin to wonder that at least one thing inside of you was worth believing in…and your own belief would stem from that alone.

The junior looked down. Kurogane's hand had wrapped around the paler, more delicate one…their fingers threading through one another's. Fai let himself lean against Kurogane's side, bringing the rough fingers to his silken lips. His white eyelids closed, until Kurogane could see the bluish veins embedded slightly on them.

"The graduation festival is coming soon," Fai said softly. "Ashura and Amaterasu are graduating…Ashura's project is going to be in the gallery…and Amaterasu is playing in the concert. It's an all-day thing."

"I heard about it somewhere," Kurogane muttered. "What about you? You going to be doing anything?"

"It's customary for the juniors to perform for their seniors, yes. I'll be playing with Yuui—my solo piece—and Kamui's written a magnificent…composition that'll be debuting in one of Yuuko's many, many magazines. Subaru will be performing, too. Oh, and Seishiro is doing a guest addition…he'll be conducting."

"Nice to see you're all still busybodies." Kurogane glared down at their still intertwined hands. "When and where's all this shit going to happen anyway? You'll have to have somewhere freaking huge to put all this."

"The big dome behind Akamizu. It's the Holy Trinity hall. That's usually where we have our big benefit concerts and performances. The festival will be held there, too. In fact, the gallery is within the hall." Fai smiled. "And…actually…I was wondering if you'd come with."

"You?"

"Who else? Well? Would you be so kind as to accompany me down the red carpet, Kuro-wan?" Fai tilted his head so he could view Kurogane's red face better. And the scowl. One could never forget the adorable scowl.

"Whatever," Kurogane growled, hardly audible.

"Brilliant."

They sat, leaning into one another, in silence for a long few minutes…it felt long at least…long and comforting…and then, "Hey," Kurogane began slowly, "You'll be graduating next year, won't you? Where are you headed?"

Fai was quiet for a moment. "Kamui helped me decide. I've…decided to go with the orchestra Seishiro's conducting. It's not large…but it's extremely exclusive, and they're a worldwide deal, so…I'll be able to travel and…the orchestra members are from everywhere."

Kurogane looked up, his eyes the tiniest bit angry, but for the most part they were as intimate and intense as ever. "So you'll be gone. Graduation and then you'll be gone?"

"Well…where do you think you're going to be going after you graduate? If you graduate from Akamizu at all, that is," Fai added. "You did say that you wanted nothing more than to go to the college you wanted after your father thought you had a suitable challenge."

"I'm staying. I'll come back next year, and the next and the next. And I'm playing for our country's team," Kurogane said, still watching Fai's play of expressions. "I don't know how far I'll get, 'cause I don't know how good I am…but…we'll see. But I know I'm getting on the national team—I've already got scouts offering me the spot."

"I see." Fai lowered his eyes. "It's not easy…being the best…being born with talent that most people would sell everything they have for…is it? It's not easy wanting to be the best either…"

"It'll work," Kurogane said harshly. "It will. If I can't be with you…no matter how shit-fucked stupid it sounds…I seriously can't fight. I fight best when I know that…"

"That I love you?"

"Yeah," Kurogane mumbled. "That. I'll make it work. I don't care."

Fai laughed. "I know you will."

There was another long pause when Kurogane twisted around to kiss Fai slowly and heatedly on the lips. But when the martial artist drew away, he regarded Fai for another long moment. "No more secrets, Fluorite."

"I'll tell if you will."

"Deal."

* * *

_A/N: The ending's coming uuuppp..............and the next chapter will actually be the last one, but it's a really kickass ending so I'm not going to spoil that with an author's note, so I'll say my goodbyes to this fic in this note. This is the first AU that I've finished, and after 180-something pages on Word and about 250-somethingormore reviews.........I'm happy enough to cry tears of unadulterated joy.....um, no. Not really. But I am very happy. And after the next chapter, I'll finish Rule right away and maybeperhapssomedayperchance on that one....we can reach....300 reviews...? Do you think I could do that? Well, in any case......_

_Review Button. _

_(Oh, and how many of you wish that bWitch was someone you could actually suscribe to? She beats reading People Magazine anyday.)_


	32. Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Secrets

During the last week before summer vacation for the socialites' children, Holy Trinity Hall is filled with Akamizu, Kuriakiri, Sabakurein, and a number of other students that attend the myriad of elitist universities up and down the forest road.

And on the stretch of red carpet leading up to the stage of the cavernous dome, you can see the Holy Trinity itself walking up to do what they do best—what they were born for—and that is to perform.

You can see the gorgeous young women, draped in pure Diane Von Furstenbergs and Balenciagas. You can see the glossy dark suits and tuxedos—untucked and ruffled or sleek and spiffed-up.

And as they take their places on the stage, you can see the two angel-blond heads shining in the artfully dim lighting of the entire hall. One of them is practically wrapped around the arm of a young man whose rather lengthy ebony hair slides onto his shoulders. The other—his twin—is coolly intertwining arms with a sport whose inky spikes are as menacing as his built is tempting.

Their smiles aren't just painted on, and the rest of the Holy Trinity watches them with eyes filled with pride, slight envy, and full camaraderie. All of them are on the stage, and even though one of them—a boy with copper skin and hair not light enough to be brown, but not dark enough to be black—is looking on with eyes slightly pained, it is clear that he too is as high-minded as they are.

However, there's one thing all of these young men and women—overflowing with potential, expectations, wealth, passion, lust, and appearance—have in common.

All of them have a secret.

Or rather, secret_s_.

Because when you have nothing to lose and everything to gain, you can do some…ahem…unspeakable things. But it's only after you do them that you realize that something doesn't have to be concrete for you to lose it. And that the most important things to lose and gain usually aren't.

But enough of that.

I'm taking you all out of that crowded hall and out into the gray, brisk skies and fields and forests surrounding the universities…I'm taking you farther and farther away until you can see Akamizu as nothing more than a little speck…I'm bringing you away from all of that…all of those secrets and lies and betrayals and deceit and scandals and—

I'm putting you right back into that chair in front of your computer…or your laptop…or your brand new Mac, or whatever.

I take it that you've enjoyed my mini tour of the world I live in. It's not for the faint of heart, as some of you might or might have not noticed.

But it sure is fun, isn't it?

So…lay back against—well…against whatever you're sitting on, since I can't talk for people whose allowances per year don't even pay enough for two of my favorite Givenchy satchels—and move on to another story, darlings, because until you look as Sacred as F and K-rin do, or as Divine as M does, or maybe even as Angelic as D…until you do…don't even come to my world.

Although…a tour never hurts.

So next time you're in the neighborhood…ring me up…and I'll really show you around.

Until next time then, my butterflies.

--bWitch


End file.
